


Arrival

by Nobuhiko_Satori



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Post-Series, Realization
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-04-14 17:11:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 15
Words: 60,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4572813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nobuhiko_Satori/pseuds/Nobuhiko_Satori
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They say it's not the destination that matters, but the journey that takes you there.</p><p>It is now one year since their parting at the World Tree. When Illumi finally makes his move against Killua, it's up to Gon to rescue him, and along the way Gon discovers something about himself that could change their friendship forever.</p><p>Will the end of one adventure be the start of another?</p><p>Pairing(s): Killua x Gon.</p><p>Warnings: Violent and disturbing imagery, yaoi, lemon in later chapters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> AUTHOR'S NOTES: Greetings, everyone! After a long absence I return to you with a new fic in tow! The idea for this story had been simmering in my head for a good long while now, but only recently did I get the burst of inspiration I needed to actually write it down, and I just felt I had to get it out. Originally, I had planned on posting this on May 5th (for obvious reasons), but due to circumstances beyond my control I was unable to. Still, this did give me some extra time to further refine the story, so I guess it all worked out in the end. Anyway, I sincerely hope you all enjoy this fanfic, and if so please do leave a review, as feedback keeps me going. Now enough chitchat, and on with the fic! And please mind the disclaimer below!
> 
> WARNING: Before you go any further, please be warned that this is a yaoi fanfic. That is, it is about a romantic and/or sexual relationship between males. And please note that this fanfic will contain violent and disturbing imagery, as well as graphic and explicit sexual situations. Do not continue reading if any of this offends you in any way.
> 
> DISCLAIMER: The story contained within this fanfic is the sole property of the author. Hunter X Hunter and all related characters and trademarks are the sole property of Shueisha/Madhouse/Yoshihiro Togashi, and all other trademarks mentioned herein are the sole property of their respective copyright owners, and the author makes no claims as to owning them. This fanfic is made purely for entertainment purposes only and is completely non-profit. No copyright infringement is intended.

        _This can't be happening...!_

       It was sunset. Streetlamps flickered on in the waning daylight as pedestrians huddled under their umbrellas for protection from the slight drizzle that had befallen the city, cars slinking down main thoroughfares as people tried their best to get home before the weather turned. Amongst all this, between the back alleys and dark corners of this metropolis, a young man of fourteen was running for his life, his little sister in tow.

       Turning into an alleyway, the pair hunkered down behind a couple of dumpsters, trying to catch their breath.

       "Fuck!" Killua Zoldyck cursed, slamming his fist into the wall behind him. They'd been running for hours, darting in and out of dark alleys and side-streets in an effort to shake off their pursuers. Limited options, no way out, his contacts likely dead or turned on him, and what could only be a group of professional Hunters on their tail. They might not make it out of this one, unless...

       "Onii-chan, I'm scared," the small figure spoke beside him.

       "It's going to be okay, Alluka. Don't worry," the young ex-assassin said reassuringly, turning to his sister. "Everything's going to be alright."

       "...Liar," the slightly teary-eyed Alluka Zoldyck deadpanned. Killua could only smile in return.

       "Are you hurt? Is anything broken?" he asked, his hands on her shoulders and quickly looking his sister over, dusting off a few spots on her pale pink dress and adjusting her smiley-face headband. Alluka shook her head. "Now Alluka, I need you to be brave for me. Remember that plan we talked about in case something like this happened?" The shorter of the two nodded. "We're going to have to change it up a little bit. See that manhole over there? I'll need you to go into the sewers, follow the map I gave you and head for either the train station or the bus terminal, and take the first ride you can out of the city. Okay?" Again Alluka nodded. "Use the flashlight to see. Sneak aboard if you have to, just get out and head for Zaban City."

       "But what about you?"

       Killua took a deep breath before he spoke. "I'll stay here and distract them-..."

       "NO! I'm not leaving you behi-...!"

       "ALLUKA!" Killua shouted, gripping his sister's shoulders tightly and an intense look on his face, Alluka looking on in surprise until Killua's expression softened, a tender smile on his lips. "Be a good girl."

       Alluka's tears flowed freely then, holding onto her brother as Killua held her close, trying to hold back tears himself.

       "It's going to be fine. I'll join up with you once I get rid of these jokers," the silver-haired boy said as he pulled back. "Once you get to Zaban City, find an inn and wait for me. I'll find you. But if I'm not there by sunset the next day-..."

       "B-but, Onii-chan..."

       "Shh..." Killua stroked her hair to calm her down. "If I'm not there by sunset the next day, open the big brown envelope. It'll tell you what to do and where to go next. Okay?"

       Alluka nodded slowly, trying not to cry any more than she was.

       "Alright. Quickly now," Killua said guiding her to the nearby manhole and pulling off the cover, holding her hand and keeping her steady as she began to climb down. "I'll meet up with you just as soon as I can."

       Alluka turned back to him. "I'll be waiting."

       Killua smiled, sapphire-blue eyes lingering on her face just a moment longer, and pulled the manhole cover closed.

       For awhile Killua just knelt there silently, the rain beating down harder around him. His wet clothes felt heavy on him. Briefly he wondered if everything has led to this, if he'd done all he could, if there was anything he could have done differently,  _should_ have done differently. Such thoughts had no place in battle, however, and he stamped out those doubts almost as quickly as they came. Suppressing his emotions came easily, calmly standing and walking out to the adjoining street, dropping his backpack on the ground beside him as the last sliver of sunlight faded over the horizon.

        _I wish I could've seen you again..._

       There he was greeted by at least a dozen people, standing on either side with weapons at the ready, professional Hunters all of them.

       He already had his suspicions about who was behind all this, but when the one furthest forward spoke, in a voice not his own but all too familiar to Killua, he was sure.

       "Surrender, little brother." The glint of a metallic pin sticking out just behind his right ear only further confirmed what he already knew.

       The ex-assassin slowly turned toward the speaker, and answered in a cold, calm voice.

       "...That'll be the day."

~*~

       Some kilometers away, Alluka pulled herself out of the sewers, shutting off the flashlight and stowing it away in her bag. She was closing the manhole cover behind her, when a loud peal of thunder roared in the distance. Looking in the direction it came from, Alluka saw massive tendrils of pure electricity arcing in the sky, huge bolts of lightning striking down without mercy anything that was in their way. The booming sound of thunder drowned out everything else.

       She just stood there for a moment, turned, and ran.


	2. Chapter 01: An X Unexpected X Visitor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's May 5th, and Gon receives a guest he wasn't expecting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AUTHOR'S NOTES: Chapter one! Go! Go! Go!!! :D
> 
> WARNING: Before you go any further, please be warned that this is a yaoi fanfic. That is, it is about a romantic and/or sexual relationship between males. And please note that this fanfic will contain violent and disturbing imagery, as well as graphic and explicit sexual situations. Do not continue reading if any of this offends you in any way.
> 
> DISCLAIMER: The story contained within this fanfic is the sole property of the author. Hunter X Hunter and all related characters and trademarks are the sole property of Shueisha/Madhouse/Yoshihiro Togashi, and all other trademarks mentioned herein are the sole property of their respective copyright owners, and the author makes no claims as to owning them. This fanfic is made purely for entertainment purposes only and is completely non-profit. No copyright infringement is intended.

        "This can't be happening..."

       It had been a bright, sunny day. Birds chirping, sun shining, gentle breeze blowing -- a perfect day by all accounts. He'd left just after lunch, headed down to his favorite spot and hunkered down for an afternoon of fishing, maybe jump into the water afterwards to cool down. Today was special, he'd even gotten a new set of lures just for today, and it had started with great promise.

       This was the fourth time today that he'd fouled his fishing line.

       "Fuck," Gon Freecss cursed as he tried once more to untangle his line, sucking on a sore fingertip and getting more than a little bit frustrated. After several minutes and dreading having to use the wirecutter the fourteen-year old Hunter finally loosened the fishing line just enough to start working it back to where it was useable, before casting it again with a deft flick of his wrist.

       For a long while he just watched the bright red float bob along the surface of the water, chocolate-brown eyes scanning for signs of a fish -- _any_ fish -- taking his bait. Nothing. Not even a ripple. Absently Gon glanced to his right, at the empty space that had been beside him the whole afternoon. Briefly the image of a boy about his age flashed in his mind; a confident stance, lithe powerful build, soft silvery hair and sapphire-blue eyes were clear in his mind's eye, if only for an instant. He'd probably be making fun of his predicament right now...

       Heart sinking and writing off the day as a total failure, Gon turned to his fishing rod. After twisting the selector for the gearing mechanism, he flicked the release and reeled in his fishing line, smoothly coiling within the handle automatically until it clicked to a stop. He removed the bait from the hook and chucked it into the lake, collapsing the rod itself for easy transport.

       He noted that as soon as the discarded bait hit the water, a rather sizeable catfish proceeded to gobble it up, right in front of him.

       "Cheeky bastard. You're next!" he said with a pout.

       Stowing away his gear and dusting off his green shorts, Gon began the long walk back to his house. A quick look up showed dark clouds starting to gather too, signaling rain later. Still he took his time, in no real hurry to get home and tell Aunt Mito how badly his day had gone. The dirt path felt much longer than usual, stopping only once when a pair of deer leapt across, and as the minutes trickled by Gon's mind began to wander.

       The boy from earlier was there again, walking alongside him. He was distracting him with small talk and trying to cheer him up, that he could try again tomorrow; it got old quickly. A few minutes passed before Gon noticed him picking up the pace, Gon speeding up himself to keep up, and it wasn't long before the two were in a full-blown race, dashing along the dirt path and barely avoiding each other as they both tried to get ahead, jumping over exposed tree roots and ducking under low-hanging branches 'til they reached the steps of Gon house, panting heavily and laughing at the same time, the sun already dipping below the horizon in the west.

       "I got here first!" Gon declared amidst his laughter. "I beat yo-..." he suddenly cut off mid-speech, realizing the other boy wasn't beside him,  _hadn't_ been this whole time. Gon looked back the way he came with a sigh, shoulders sagging and feeling more than a little bit lonely.

       "Killua..."

       He'd been thinking about him more and more lately. His best and dearest friend, the young ex-assassin had been his traveling companion and constant source of support when he first became a Hunter. They'd parted ways about a year ago, wanting to show his sister the wonders of the world after being in each other's company almost nonstop since Gon's completion of the Hunter Exam. They'd shared all the good and the bad that came afterward, their bonds deepening after one too many near-death experiences, and now it felt like forever since he'd last seen him.

       Gon glanced once more at the way he came, almost hopeful, before turning back to the front door and opening it.

       "I'm home," he announced rather flatly, the door clicking shut behind him.

       "Welcome back," a voice answered from the next room. Aunt Mito emerged from the kitchen, wiping her hands with a towel. "How was your day?"

       "Lousy," Gon answered, setting his stuff down by the door and replacing his shoes with a pair of fuzzy green indoor slippers. The disappointment was evident in his tone. "Couldn't catch a thing. Stupid line kept fouling on me." He sighed dejectedly, shaking his head. "I don't know..."

       "Then maybe this will cheer you up," Aunt Mito said with a small smile, walking up to Gon and guiding him into the dining area. Gon's eyes widened when he caught sight of the dining table.

       Today was May 5th.

       "Happy fifteenth birthday, Gon!" Aunt Mito and Grandma chimed together, clapping their hands lightly. A freshly baked chocolate cake dominated the table setting, two white and red candles in the shape of the numbers one and five sitting atop it. A large bowl of spaghetti was on the near side of the table next to another bowl of fried chicken legs and thighs, and on the far end a sizeable ham was nestled onto a serving platter, a tall cold pitcher of iced tea next to it. It wasn't all that extravagant, but it was still quite a feast for their humble household.

       "Aunt Mito, I told you, you shouldn't have," Gon said with a smile, a faint tint of red on his cheeks. "There's just the three of us, there's too much!"

       "Now, now," his great-grandmother politely admonished. "You've grown up so fast, this is all we get to do for you anymore."

       "That's not true, Grandma."

       "She's right," Aunt Mito added. "You've grown up to be such a fine young man these past few years, we sort of miss the time when we used to take care of you."

       "You still do..."

       "...But not as much as before," she finished, her smile slightly faltering. "I guess we just want to enjoy having our little Gon for just awhile longer." Gon's face reddened even more at that, not knowing what to say and more than a little embarrassed at the attention. "Well, enough of this silly talk; we've got a birthday to celebrate!"

       A shy, "Thank you," was all Gon could say, his face brighter than it was just a few minutes before.

       The meal passed without incident, telling mostly stories reminiscing about Gon growing up, to which he silently thanked the gods none of his friends were present to hear. The three of them finished most of the food on the table, mostly because of Gon's own appetite despite what he'd said earlier, though about half the cake was still intact. That was when Grandma brought out a large tub of ice cream -- strawberry, of course! -- and they all sat around happily talking for awhile longer.

       Now properly stuffed the young Hunter lounged on the couch, his jacket draped over the back, Grandma and Aunt Mito in the kitchen washing the dishes. He'd wanted to help but they insisted on doing it themselves, and it was Gon's special day after all. So he retreated to the livingroom, flipping randomly through the channels on the flatscreen television he'd had put in a while back -- an older model from one of the only electronics stores around, not that big or expensive, but reliable. He'd bought it because he wanted to show his appreciation for his aunt, a Mother's Day gift as thanks for all she'd done for him, though for a while he'd tried it as a distraction from his own growing restlessness. Gon much preferred spending his free time outdoors though, and as such the distraction from the device didn't last very long. It wasn't working much now either, Gon flipping through the channels for anything to hold his interest. Still, two things on the news channels did catch his attention:

       First, an update on the freak thunderstorm that had happened in some city (he forgot the name) on the mainland a few days ago. The power was still out in most of the city, and it might be days still before they get everything up and running again, but thankfully no one was seriously hurt as a result.

       And second, a storm had rolled in out of nowhere, canceling all travel by boat between Whale Island and the mainland. Also, it seemed the weather system was tracking toward Whale Island, and would make landfall in a few short hours.

       He frowned at that last report; normally he would have detected the incoming storm himself with how attuned he was to his environment, could smell it in the air and feel that tingling in his bones, but he'd been too distracted as of late to pay it any notice. Gon looked out the window, noting the light drizzle that was steadily getting worse. It was rare to have such bad weather this time of year, but it happens -- the weather was becoming more and more unpredictable each year. A brief flash of lightning lit the sky for an instant, and that feeling of loneliness from earlier started creeping into his consciousness again.

       Gon loved storms. They'd always held a fascination for him. The wind, the rain, the raw power they possessed, palpable and real like nothing else. They were a testament to how, despite all of his best efforts, man was still pretty insignificant in the grand scheme of things. Whenever a storm made landfall on Whale Island, Gon would contentedly watch nature rage around him from his window, tempted to strip down to his underwear and run into the howling winds and heavy rain and feel all of that power against his skin. But right now, with the winds blowing and the rain pelting and the lightning flashing all around him, he just felt depressed.

        _Lightning..._

       Shaking his head Gon grabbed his cellphone and turned it on, as he didn't want to be disturbed when he went fishing, flipping open the beetle-shaped device and logging onto his e-mail account. The screen showed several messages had been received that day, and Gon proceeded to look though them for a bit. Highlights include:

       From Zushi: "Greetings on your birthday, Gon-san! I hope you're doing OK. Wing-san sends his regards as well. Stay safe!" Gon smiled. It was nice to know that he was trying stay in touch, and answered with a quick thank you with a smiley face at the end.

       From Palm: "Happy birthday. You still owe me for that date..." Gon winced, and  _really_ hoped she was just joking...

       From Knuckle: "MAKE YOUR WOMAN HAPPY! INCREASE YOUR PENIS SIZE..." He stopped reading at that, sent Knuckle an e-mail that his account had been hacked, and quickly deleted the message.

       From Bisky: "Happy 15th, Gon! Don't slack off! P.S.: Send me a pic sometime! ;)" Gon thought for a moment, opened the camera app, stretched out his arm, and did the best "Bitch, please!" pose he could muster, before sending her the photo. Biscuit's prompt reply was an e-mail that read: "Squeeeee!!! >D"

       From Morel: "Happy b-day! Try not to lose an arm this year!"  _Ha ha, very funny,_ he thought with a pout, and said as much in his reply.

       The next one brought a huge smile to Gon's face.

       From Leorio: "Happy 15th birthday, Gon!" Attached was a photo of a Kurapika sitting up in a hospital bed, smiling at the camera. He still looked a bit weak, but appeared to be doing much better compared to the last time. Their expedition to the Dark Continent, and the events surrounding it, really did a number on him both physically and mentally. They've never really talked about what happened over there, and he didn't want to pry... At least they seemed much closer now as a result. He sent them a quick thank you, hoping that Kurapika completes his recovery soon.

       Gon scrolled through the messages again, even looking through some of the older ones, stopping after a few minutes with a depressed sigh: Killua hadn't sent him a message.

       It had been some time since he'd last heard from him. Quite some time. They'd kept in touch, of course; sometimes they'd trade e-mails well into the night and into the next day, others it'd be weeks, even months before he heard from him again. He didn't think he'd forget about his birthday, but he was traveling with his little sister after all, introducing her to the wonders of a world she'd never seen before, it was entirely possible that he was just busy or somewhere without any service. Logging out Gon pushed those thoughts aside, but somewhere deep down, he couldn't help but feel a little... hurt.

       Ever since his return to Whale Island, after those first few weeks, Gon couldn't shake the feeling that something important was missing in his life.

        _I want to see you again..._

       He took one more look at the worsening weather and shut off the TV, Gon deciding to turn in for the night, maybe take a quick bath first, and was about to tell Aunt Mito when a knock came from the front door. Now? In such bad weather? When the knocking came a second time Gon stood up, grabbing his green jacket and slipping it on. "I'll get it!" Halfway to the door the knocking came a third time, this time much more insistent. "I'm coming! Geez..." Undoing the latch he opened the door partway, looking through the opening. The person standing there came as a complete surprise.

       Before him stood his best friend's sister, Alluka Zoldyck.

       "A-Alluka?!" Gon's demeanor brightened immediately, chocolate-brown eyes beaming as he opened the door fully to let her in. He knew he wouldn't forget! "It  _is_ you! You're soaking wet, what're you doing here?! Is Killua with you?" He quickly shed his jacket and moved to put it around her, excitedly looking around behind her for his best friend. Seeing he wasn't there he turned to the little girl, "Alluka, where's Killua? Isn't he here with you? If this is a joke..." When no reply came and she kept her eyes downcast he froze, a growing sense of dread edging into his voice. "...Alluka?"

       Gon visibly paled at what he heard her say.

       "They took him! They took Onii-chan! Please, you have to help him!!!"

 

~*~TO BE CONTINUED...~*~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CHAPTER NOTES: Now I realize this type of fic isn't really all that unique, as a myriad of others have tried to write similar stories with varying degrees of success. I only hope that I do some justice to the fandom with this story, and that all those who read it will enjoy themselves. Chapter Two will be up soon, and though it'll be a little while still before the story really picks up, I do hope you'll give this fic a chance. Well anyway, that's all for now! And thank you for your time!


	3. Chapter 02: Planning X Ahead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gon makes a promise to Alluka.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AUTHOR'S NOTES: Uh, yeah... Feeling a bit nervous now, as this is my first try at a multipart fic, so I hope you'll excuse any issues with regards to pacing and scene breaks. Corrections and suggestions are welcome. Anyway, on to Chapter Two! Whee!
> 
> WARNING: Before you go any further, please be warned that this is a yaoi fanfic. That is, it is about a romantic and/or sexual relationship between males. And please note that this fanfic will contain violent and disturbing imagery, as well as graphic and explicit sexual situations. Do not continue reading if any of this offends you in any way.
> 
> DISCLAIMER: The story contained within this fanfic is the sole property of the author. Hunter X Hunter and all related characters and trademarks are the sole property of Shueisha/Madhouse/Yoshihiro Togashi, and all other trademarks mentioned herein are the sole property of their respective copyright owners, and the author makes no claims as to owning them. This fanfic is made purely for entertainment purposes only and is completely non-profit. No copyright infringement is intended.

       Everyone sat in silence for a few minutes, taking in the events Alluka had described to them.

       After her initial outburst Gon had helped Alluka out of her wet clothes and dried her off with a towel, letting her use some of his own while Aunt Mito put hers in the wash. She'd been in tears during her whole story; how the sudden ambush ended with her and Killua separated, how she'd been on the run for days, how very worried she was for her brother, and how she finally found her way to Whale Island. She'd had to beg people to take her to Whale Island, turned away time and again on account of the coming storm, until a grizzled old captain finally agreed to her constant appeals. Gon had a suspicion which captain it was, and he smiled inwardly, thankful for his help. When asked who she thought was behind the attack, the name registered clearly in Gon's mind:

       _Illumi..._

       "Well, at least you're safe now," Aunt Mito said, handing Alluka a second mug of hot chocolate, not really sure what to say. They were gathered around the dining table, listening to Alluka's story of what had happened. Introductions had been quick, worry on everyone's mind. At least the girl had finally calmed down some. "Have you eaten yet? Gon..."

       "R-right," Gon got up and went into the kitchen to warm up some leftovers from earlier, mind racing and still trying to process what he'd heard.

       _What the hell?!?! How could this have happened?!_ he thought angrily, his right hand clenching into a fist until it started to hurt, just barely fighting back the urge to break something. At first he couldn't believe it. Killua was a far better fighter than he was, especially in terms of technique; he was physically stronger, and his speed coupled with his sharp mind made him near-unbeatable, and that was  _before_ he even started using his Nen. There was simply no way he could've been taken like that! Still, considering who Alluka had said was behind it, one of the only people he knew for sure could pull it off, would  _dare_ pull it off, and just the thought of that person getting his dirty claws into his best friend again made his blood boil. He was his own brother, godsdammit!  _If he's hurt Killua, I'll-...!_

       The microwave pinged for his attention, pulling him out of his thoughts. He grasped his right wrist with his other hand, taking several deep breaths 'til he was calm enough to unclench his fist. He spent another moment composing himself (there was no need to upset Alluka any more than she already was) before taking the plate from the microwave with a handtowel and heading back towards the table, placing the food in front of the little girl and retaking his seat next to her.

       "You should eat something, keep up your strength. It must've been a long walk between here and the port." When the food remained untouched Gon leaned in closer, placing a hand on her shoulder with a small smile. "Please, Alluka?" She remained still for a few seconds more before she reached for the utensils, picking through the food and eating slowly, Gon's smile widening a bit.

       The group kept silent for awhile as they let the little girl eat, still unsure of what else to say or do when Aunt Mito spoke up again. "Alluka, did Killua say anything else? Did he leave anything or give you something before... what had happened?"

       "Onii-chan gave me an envelope, said I should open it in case we got... separated," she said, reaching for the backpack at her feet and rummaging through it. It hadn't left her side this whole time. She pulled out a large brown expanding envelope and opened it, showing some of the contents. "There was a note inside for how I should use the other stuff in it, what I should do next." Alluka turned to Gon. "There's a letter here for you, too. Onii-chan said I should give it to you if I made it here." She pulled out the letter and handed it to the boy, sealed in a plain white envelope with Gon's name written on it. She also handed Gon the brown envelope and its contents, though she noticeably kept a second white envelope that had her name on it. It was most likely the note Killua had left her. The young Hunter turned to his aunt then, who nodded in understanding and stood.

       "I'll go check on the wash. Alluka, could you please stay here with Grandma? We'll only be a few minutes." Alluka nodded in silence, Gon smiling at his aunt in thanks. "Grandma?"

       "You two go on ahead, I'll keep an eye on her." The older woman moved to the chair next to Alluka and tried to take her mind off recent events with some stories from her past, Gon going into his room with objects in hand.

       Taking a moment to gather himself, Gon spread the contents onto his desk and pulled up a chair, tearing the white envelope open to read Killua's letter.

_Gon,_

_How are things? It's probably been awhile since you last heard from me, I'm sorry for that. I hope this finds you well._

_If you're reading this, something's come up. I need you to take care of Alluka for awhile. I know you're probably worried about me, but I'm asking you as a friend; she's very important to me, and you're the only one I can trust with this. On the next page are instructions on how to use the stuff in the envelope and what to do next. And whatever you do, DO NOT COME AFTER ME. With any luck I'll be seeing you both soon. I'm so sorry for dragging you into all this._

_Say hi to Aunt Mito for me. Please, take care._

_-Killua_

       Gon spent the next minute just staring at the letter. It was just like him to try and make it seem like it wasn't a big deal. Quickly scanning through the second page Gon noted the instructions looked quite similar to the stuff you'd see people do in those spy thriller movies he'd seen on TV, clear and concise with regards to what he should and shouldn't do. Letter still in hand, he then turned his attention to the other objects Killua had left for him.

       There were a couple of burner cells, the cheap but reliable kind with prepaid accounts (Gon had to remind himself to copy his contacts, shut off his own cell and take out the battery later, as per Killua's letter), a half-dozen debit cards pre-loaded with a sizeable amount of money each, a few wads of cash, and some forged IDs and passports. Gon couldn't figure out for the life of him how Killua managed to get photos of Aunt Mito and his great-grandmother, though the photo of his aunt seemed like the same one on an old government-issued ID of hers. Probably hired someone to hack some database somewhere, assuming he didn't do it himself.

       It was a simple enough plan. Basically it boiled down to: Get off Whale Island, hop around half-a-dozen or so countries to shake anyone off their trail, then lay low away from any large cities, preferably in a remote, rural town somewhere. Altogether there was enough cash to keep them going for a good long while. They could even assume new identities using their forged credentials, and just slip away if they were careful about it...

       Gon shook his head, banishing those thoughts as soon as they came. He shouldn't be thinking like this.

       His best friend needed help.

       But he couldn't just run off and storm the Zoldyck family mansion right now, even though every fiber of his being wanted to. Although he'd done it once before, Gon had help, and he'd never actually gotten as far as the mansion itself. And they'd be ready for him this time; he'd have to carve his way through several dozens of butlers and their monstrous guard dog Mike before he even got close, and without his Nen he'd be dead, or very nearly so, before he even saw the front door. Also, that would leave Alluka horribly exposed, to say nothing of Aunt Mito and Grandma, and Gon absolutely refused to risk that. He'd never be able to forgive himself if anything bad happened to them.

        _Can I even fight anymore...?_

       Gon looked down at his hands and for a moment tried to use Gyo on his eyes, attempting several times to see the familiar glow of his own aura, and failing each time. Gon let out a grunt of frustration, gritting his teeth. He'd thrown it all away once, after all, thinking it was okay to do so in the heat of the moment. He'd let his emotions take control, violently so, and it didn't end well for everyone involved.

       No, he can't go after Killua. Not the way he was now.

       Gon knew what he had to do. He was never very good at this -- Killua had always been better at planning ahead than him -- but he'd only have one chance, he had to do this right, and as much as he wanted to act now, he had to be careful. Killua's fate, maybe his life, depended on it.

       His instincts have always been one of Gon's greatest assets, especially in dangerous situations. Acting on them was second-nature to him, and they've yet to let him down. And right now they were telling him,  _Not yet..._

       Looking through the objects Killua had left for him, Gon took a deep breath and calmed his mind, and tried to think of a plan...

~*~

       "How does it look?" Aunt Mito asked, standing at the threshold of his room. The boy was already on his feet, carefully clearing his desk.

       "Not good," Gon said in a small voice, his worry obvious as he spoke. "They'll be coming for Alluka next. We... we'll need to leave home soon."

       "And why should we?!" she replied with mock incredulity. "Let them come! I'll kick their butts all the way back to the mainland!" She made a show of flexing her arm, and Gon managed a smile in response.

       "Uh, Mito-san, remember that vacation you said you wanted to go on with Grandma? You should go, see the world for a bit," the young Hunter said, putting the envelope's contents back in order. "You should take Alluka with you. It'll do her good, keep her mind off things. Maybe go on a cruise or something while you're at it. You could travel across the open sea, stop off at a new port every few days..."

       "Gon..."

       "Hey! Didn't you once mention we have a distant relative who runs a farm in the countryside somewhere? You should go visit, reconne-..."

       "You're going after him, aren't you?"

       "... ... ...Am I that obvious?" he turned back to his aunt, only to see the worry on her face. He thought for awhile before he spoke again. "I hurt him."

       Gon gathered himself for a moment before continuing. "Just before Killua and I parted ways, I... wasn't much of a friend to him. I was in a dark place then, and I treated him badly, said some hurtful things I shouldn't have. I apologized before he left, and he said everything was fine, but sometimes I wonder if I could've done better, made it up to him somehow."

       "You've never told me about this before," Aunt Mito said quietly. Gon ran a hand over his left shoulder, and for a moment he seemed distant.

       "I... don't really like to think about it," Gon answered. After a while he looked at his right palm, a sad tone in his voice as he spoke. "I let go of his hand, turned my back on him like he was nothing. Killua's my best friend and I did that to him, after everything he's done for me. I didn't even _mean_ any of it..... and now this happens. I can't just leave him alone out there." Clenching his hand tightly Gon took a deep breath and looked Aunt Mito in the eye, a determined look on his face. "Killua needs my help."

       For awhile silence dominated the room. Gon was considering what else he could say when Aunt Mito walked up to him, placed her hands on his shoulders, and spoke, "Then go help your friend."

       Gon smiled, letting himself be pulled into her arms and putting his own around her as well. "Thank you."

       "I'll go tell Grandma to start packing. Hopefully the weather will clear up by morning." Aunt Mito tightened her arms around Gon before finally releasing him, her worry evident as she spoke. Gon nodded in response.

       "You'll need to take these. I left Killua's instructions inside." Gon handed her the brown envelope and all its contents. "Use the cash first, and when that runs out use the cards. The passports and IDs should be good, just don't mix up which sets you're using."

       "What about you?"

       "I've got what I need. Just have to get the rest of my stuff together." Gon said patting one of his pockets, and he couldn't resist embracing her again, eyes tearing up a bit. "Please take care of yourselves. Especially Alluka." Aunt Mito began straightening out Gon's clothes, trying not to cry herself.

       "You stay safe, now."

       "Yes."

       "Don't do anything foolish."

       "I won't."

       "Bring him back."

       "I will."

       "You're going after Onii-chan?" They turned to see Alluka by the doorframe, Gon's great-grandmother right behind her.

       "She got worried and wanted to go look for you," the elderly woman said, concern in her voice.

       "It's okay, Grandma," Gon said pulling away from his aunt. Shoulders squared and standing straight he turned towards Alluka, his voice confident and sure. "Yes. I'm going after Killua."

       "Then I'm going too!" she declared loudly. Aunt Mito walked up to the little girl and knelt down beside her. "Alluka, you have to understand, this could be very dangerous, and you could get hurt," she said, straightening out one of Alluka's sleeves. "I don't think your brother would want that."

       "But I want to help Onii-chan!" Gon could see tears forming at the corners of Alluka's eyes again.

       "I know you do, and the best way you can do that is to come with us," Aunt Mito replied trying to calm her down. "Like I said, this could be dangerous. Gon needs to focus on getting your brother back, and he can't do that if he's worrying about protecting us at the same time."

       "B-but..."

       "Alluka," Gon spoke up then, stepping up to the raven-haired girl. "It's going to be okay. I'll bring Killua back, safe and sound, so don't worry!"

       The little girl sniffled, trying not to cry. "...Promise?" She meekly held out her right hand toward him, pinky finger outstretched.

       "I promise." Not missing a beat, Gon knelt down and hooked his own little finger around hers, a warm reassuring smile on his face. "If I should break my promise, I will swallow a thousand needles."

       ".....It's a promise, then."

       Though he'd already seen it once before, Gon still found Alluka's sudden transformation into Nanika a bit unsettling. A pair of dark, otherworldly eyes stared back at him, the girl speaking in a voice completely different from before.

       Without a trace of fear or hesitation, Gon pressed his thumb against the little girl's.

       "Sealed with a kiss."

 

~*~TO BE CONTINUED...~*~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CHAPTER NOTES: Okay, I'm _hoping_ to get a new chapter out once every week or two (maybe a month, tops), and yes, I do realize my even mentioning this fact may be considered by some as tempting fate. Hopefully, I won't suddenly get an extended case of writer's block... Eep! *crosses fingers*


	4. Chapter 03: Starting X Over

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little help can go a long way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AUTHOR'S NOTES: New installment up! I hope I'll be able to keep up this pace, as I'm still sometimes prone to just freezing at the keyboard when I want to get stuff written down. Save for a few odds and ends I actually have a lot of this story planned out already, with the next couple of chapters already in varying degrees of completion; it's the getting it all written down that's the tricky part. Story of my life... Anyway, I hope you enjoy Chapter Three!
> 
> WARNING: Before you go any further, please be warned that this is a yaoi fanfic. That is, it is about a romantic and/or sexual relationship between males. And please note that this fanfic will contain violent and disturbing imagery, as well as graphic and explicit sexual situations. Do not continue reading if any of this offends you in any way.
> 
> DISCLAIMER: The story contained within this fanfic is the sole property of the author. Hunter X Hunter and all related characters and trademarks are the sole property of Shueisha/Madhouse/Yoshihiro Togashi, and all other trademarks mentioned herein are the sole property of their respective copyright owners, and the author makes no claims as to owning them. This fanfic is made purely for entertainment purposes only and is completely non-profit. No copyright infringement is intended.

        Midday. The Freecss household was silent. Almost eerily so.

       Within it now were several shadowy figures, moving with speed and efficiency among the rooms ensuring every corner had been searched; the bedrooms, the bathroom, the kitchen, the cellar -- no corner, no space was left unchecked. This was already the third time they'd conducted the search, top to bottom, and still they'd found nothing.

       The rough seas had held them back for much longer than they had anticipated, but once they made port on Whale Island they made up for the lost time on foot; what was usually a half-day's journey they'd completed in less than half the time. At first they just watched the house from a distance for another half-hour, and when no signs of movement came they entered the house. It was obvious now though that the damage had been done, and they had missed their target as a result.

       "No, we just missed them. The storm caused a significant delay," one of the figures said into his cellphone. "We're doing the search again, but we've still found nothing. The surrounding area too." A pause. "No clues as to where they were headed, they covered their tracks well. No, no word from the docks. They must've slipped out while we were still out at sea." Another pause, longer this time. "Yes. Yes. Understood." Call ended he turned to the others in the room with him.

       "Pack it up. We're moving out."

       In an instant they were gone, not a trace of their presence left, the house just as silent as when they'd arrived.

~*~

       Gon looked out across the water, standing by the railing on the starboard side of the ship. He let his red-trimmed green jacket hang open, billowing in the wind. He could taste the salt of the ocean breeze, could smell it with each breath he took, reminding the spiky-haired boy of when he first set out for the mainland, back when he took the Hunter Exam all those years ago. He was setting out on a different quest now, though one that was no less important, perhaps even more so.

       It was already mid-morning when the weather cleared enough for them to head out. Luck was on their side, as they'd managed to hitch a ride on a passing pickup truck headed in the direction they were going, and so they reached the port in record time. They spent another hour picking up a few more supplies at the market, and after a quick word to a certain ship captain/preliminary-stage examiner, they were on their way to the mainland, sails at full-mast. Speed was of the essence now.

       Gon took a drink from the coffee mug he held in his hand. He was anxious. Gon deeply missed his friend, had wanted to see him for awhile now. But for some reason Gon just couldn't pull the trigger, couldn't ask his friend if he wanted to see each other again, maybe go on another adventure like the old days. He regretted that now, wondering if maybe he could have made a difference, if he could have stopped all this somehow. He shook his head in frustration; what's past is past, no use worrying about that now.

       Briefly the young Hunter went over the plan he'd come up with, which wasn't much. He'd struggled at first, until he started asking himself: "What would Killua do?" It was a bit easier after that. Spending the past year dealing with heaps of schoolwork certainly helped too, if even a little. In the end, it boiled down to three points:

       First, they had to keep moving. Easy enough, especially with the forged papers Killua had provided. He was lucky to have Killua's original instructions to use as a base in this regard, making only a few small changes to it. Gon was much better at that, changing what someone else had come up with to better suit what he needed (or more often, _wanted_ ) to do.

       Second, he had to get his Nen powers back. He had a few ideas about this one. At first he considered calling up one of his Hunter contacts like Knuckle or Morel and just have them forcibly open his aura nodes. But that seemed too obvious, and there was no guarantee he'd be able to use his Nen as well as he was once able to if he took that route. No, he's going to need more than that.

       And third, storming the Zoldyck mansion and rescuing Killua. Easier said than done. Quite so. And it was the part of his plan that he hadn't quite worked out yet. Well, outside of kicking the front door in and demanding to have his friend back.

       Gon knew it wasn't going to be enough the way it was now. He only hoped he'd be able to figure the rest out along the way. He'd considered calling Leorio for help, thought of sending the others to him, but he could be being watched. And he had his own responsibilities, especially now that he was part of the Zodiacs. Plus, he had Kurapika's health to worry about...

       If his aunt didn't hear back from him in two months, they were to carry out the rest of Killua's plan.

       Turning back he was about to check on his relatives when he caught sight of Alluka sitting among a pile of crates, looking down at the deck forlornly. A few steps brought him next to the poor girl, a friendly smile on his face.

       "How're ya holding up?" the boy asked, taking a seat beside her. When Alluka didn't answer he pressed on. "You're worried about Killua, aren't you?" Still no answer, but Gon was undeterred. "Truth is, I am too. Even now, I can't help but wonder how he's doing, if he's okay. Sometimes, I even wonder if I were somehow to blame for it. It doesn't help that I've wanted to see him for a long time now. It's actually a little depressing." He looked down into his reflection in the coffee mug.

       "You... do that too?"

       Gon turned to Alluka, a small smile on his face at finally getting a response from the girl. "Uh-huh," he said with a nod. "But I guess, you can't really help it though, when it's someone important to you."

       "Onii-chan is that important to you, then?" the raven-haired girl asked, looking at him out the corner of her eye.

       "Yeah!" the boy beamed. "Killua's always been there for me when I needed him, trying to keep me on track even when I don't always listen --  _especially_ when I don't listen -- and he's always had my back. And I just... wanna hang out with him, y'know? Like, everything just feels right when we're together, that everything's going to work out somehow. I owe him a lot, and honestly, I couldn't ask for a better friend than him." He paused for a moment then, before adding in a quiet tone, "I just wish I'd shown how much I appreciate him more..."

       "Are you sure you can bring him back?" she asked.

       "Absolutely I'm sure!" Gon replied with confidence. "I'll bring Killua back. I made a promise to both you and Nanika, didn't I? I always take my promises seriously." He smiled reassuringly at the little girl, eventually getting a small smile in response. It was awhile before either of them spoke again.

       "...Do you like Onii-chan?"

       "Of course I do!" Gon said proudly. "I mean, what's not to like? He's athletic, strong, smart, and he can move so fast. And so quietly, too! And that thing he does with electricity? He's one of the absolute coolest people I know. I admire him a lot, of course I like him!"

       "I didn't mean it like that," Alluka said shaking her head. "I mean, do you  _like_ him? As in, not as a friend."

       "Huh?" Gon looked at her in mild confusion, taking a sip of his coffee. "How do you mean?"

       The tone in her the girl's voice made her meaning very clear. "Do you... love him?"

       Gon spat up his coffee, blushing profusely and breaking into a coughing fit as his drink went down the wrong way. " _Wh-what?!_ "

       "Do you love him?"

       "Wha-...? I-I, no...! I mean, as a friend, yes, but... n-not  _that_ way!" Gon stuttered, wiping his mouth on the back of his hand. "Whatever made you think that?!"

       "Nothing. It's just the way you two talk about each other. Sometimes Onii-chan will get this odd look in his eyes -- like the one you had just a minute ago. I guess I always thought there was something more to it. Never mind..."

       Gon silently stared into his coffee mug, face redder than a tomato. Sure, Killua was attractive, you'd have to be blind not to see that. And yes, they spent their time adventuring almost constantly together. But just because Gon wanted to spend almost every waking moment with him, or that he terribly missed hearing his voice and seeing his smile, it didn't mean he was in love with him!

       ...Did it?

       Suddenly the atmosphere around them felt  _very_ awkward.

       Gon just sat there for a moment gathering himself, more than a little confused and trying to figure a way to break the silence. Here he was trying to cheer up Alluka and then this happens? He was still struggling with what to say when his ear caught a familiar sound, a smile slowly forming on his face.

       "Hey, Alluka? Wanna see something cool?" The boy stood motioning for her to follow him. When Alluka got close enough he took her hand and guided her towards the bow of the boat, leaning over the rail and directing her attention to the water. "Look."

       What she saw made her smile the biggest smile Gon had seen her give.

       "Dolphins!" Alluka said in awe, watching the animals leap out of the water and gracefully chase each other just beneath the surface.

       Below them were about a dozen dolphins swimming alongside the front of the boat, riding the bow wake as the ship cut through the water at speed. The chirping sounds they made were melodious and cheerful, obviously having fun following around this alien curiosity as it traveled across their domain.

       "I've never seen dolphins in real life before!" That smile and that innocent wonder in her eyes made Gon happy, fully understanding why Killua was so protective of his little sister. He would want to see her like this too. Pushing aside all other thoughts for now he watches the little girl laugh, forgetting all her worries if only for a little while. It is at this point Gon made himself a promise.

       He'd always believed that no matter how bad things got, it would all work out in the end, and he still believed that. Things will be different, they _will_ work out this time.

       He would make sure of it.

~*~

       The place wasn't that large, just room enough for a bed, a desk, a table, a bathroom, and a kitchenette. A television sat recessed into a small entertainment center opposite the foot of the bed. He'd paid in advance, all in cash plus a little extra, which pleased the proprietor greatly, in exchange for a little discretion on his part. It might not be the most luxurious he'd ever been in, but it certainly wasn't the worst.

        _This'll do just fine,_ Gon thought as he locked the door behind him, eyeing the small motel room he'd be staying in for the next few days.

       It was just after sunrise when they made the mainland. After a quick breakfast at a nearby coffee shop they bade their goodbyes, sharing one last moment together, one last embrace before parting ways.

       "Be a good girl," he'd said to Alluka. She'd gotten this look in her eyes before she darted forward and put her arms around him, on the verge of tears. She was smiling when she pulled back however, confident Gon would bring her brother back.

       Afterwards, Aunt Mito and the others entered one of the nearby travel agencies while Gon took a nearly two-hour bus ride into the next town. As long as they didn't stay in one place for too long, they should be fine, and their forged IDs should keep any pursuers guessing as to their true whereabouts, at least for awhile. Gon himself had taken a bundle of cash, a single debit card, his forged papers and a burner cell, giving the rest to Aunt Mito along with the other burn phone. Only he knew the number; he'd call them once it was over and it was safe for them to return.

       Walking over the to desk he set his backpack on the chair, catching a glimpse of himself in the small mirror. Gon hadn't bothered with a disguise other than slicking back his hair and wearing a red turtleneck and blue jeans, while his aunt and great-grandmother went simple with dark sunglasses and wide-brimmed hats, with Alluka opting for, surprisingly, a more tomboyish look with a blue hoodie and dark-gray short pants, actually looking pretty good on her. Whatever worked, he guessed...

       Running a hand through his scalp Gon shook his black hair loose, returning it to its natural spiky appearance before stripping down to his dark-gray boxer-briefs. Taking his place atop the bed, Gon sat cross-legged facing the door and closed his eyes. His lightly-tanned muscular frame relaxed as his breathing evened out, his pulse slowing to a calm, steady rhythm, and soon his mind emptied of all thought, the spiky-haired boy entering a deep meditative state. It was a new habit Gon normally did before bed, a ritual he'd started not long after finding out he'd lost his Nen powers, if he ever felt ready (or worthy) enough to truly reclaim his status as a Hunter. He knew that if he kept doing these exercises, given enough time he'd be able to reawaken his powers on his own, if even a little at a time -- he'd always had an innate talent for it. Even now he could feel his Nen at the extreme edges of his consciousness, that familiar feeling of being immersed in a warm viscous liquid just out of reach.

       But time was a luxury he didn't have right now.

       When Gon next opened his eyes it was a few minutes before noon. Just time enough for a quick shower and some lunch before he went ahead with the next step of his plan.

~*~

       He stood on the balcony of the suite they were staying in, watching the hustle and bustle of the sprawling city around him. The sun shone brightly in the clear blue sky and a light, refreshing breeze was blowing, altogether giving an almost relaxing atmosphere.

       He'd received the letter earlier that day, the attendant at the front desk calling him over as he returned from a late lunch and handing him the piece of mail. It had been sent via priority overnight mail, paid for in cash most likely, and had no return address. Curious, he opened the envelope and read the letter inside.

_Wing-san,_

       _It's me, Gon. I'm sorry if we haven't talked much lately. I hope you and Zushi are doing okay. I'm writing because something came up and I really need your help. I hope I didn't catch you at a bad time, but could you please re-train me in using Nen? I can't tell you why right now, and I didn't want to just show up, but it's really, really important. I'm in a bit of a pinch right now..._

       _Anyway, I'll staying at the Silverlight Motel in Kalma for about a week. The phone number's on the bottom, room six. My cell number too. Please, call me or something if we can meet up. I'd really appreciate it. Thanks!_

_-Gon_

       _PS: And before I forget, if you can, could you please get any new footage of Hisoka's fights? And you might know him as Gittarackur, but if you can, could you find any footage of a guy named Illumi too? He probably doesn't go there, but I wanted to ask just in case. Thanks again! Bye!_

       Wing looked out over the city again, adjusting his glasses as he scanned the metropolis below. Their private suite at Heaven's Arena gave him quite a view, allowing him to see quite a long distance away. Even now the faint din of the city reached him, the lively inhabitants going about their daily business as usual.

       Right now though, he was focused on the presence of a fairly powerful Nen user hidden on one of the nearby rooftops.

       He'd noticed that same presence as early as that morning. Whoever it was, he was good; in fact, Wing might not have noticed if he hadn't by chance caught a reflection of him in the mirror of a parked car while walking down the street. He pretended not to notice, of course, but at that point he was much more on-guard, and hadn't lost contact of him since. He wasn't an Assistant Master of the Shingen-Ryu for nothing, after all.

       He'll have to do something about that...

       But for now he just seemed to be watching them, for what exactly Wing wasn't sure, but after reading Gon's message he suspected it had something to do with his former student's current situation.

       Wing idly fiddled with the sleeve of his polo shirt. He had reservations about training him again; after all, he'd seen the results of Gon pushing too far, of him losing control over his emotions, and knowing he was the one to first teach him about Nen, it didn't sit well with him. Weighing his options, after a few minutes he stepped back into the suite, closing the sliding glass door behind him, and turned to his apprentice who stood in the center of the room. Wing smiled as he watched, a well-developed aura calmly but powerfully flowing around the boy's body like caged fire.

       "Zushi, pack your bags. We're going on a little trip."

       After taking a deep breath the young Nen user slowly opened his eyes, his aura receding into his small but well-built frame. Exuding a confidence borne of diligent training, he turned to his master and stood at attention.

       "Osu!"

 

~*~TO BE CONTINUED...~*~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CHAPTER NOTES: Yeah, I'll admit that was a bit clunky. I'll probably go back to it at some point and fix it up a little, but for now, I think it'll do. Hopefully the next chapter will, uh... "make up" for it! *wink wink*


	5. Chapter 04: Dreams X and X Nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gon begins to notice some changes about himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AUTHOR'S NOTES: Next chapter up! The plot should be picking up in another couple of chapters, I just hope my planned buildup doesn't wind up taking too long. That said, on to Chapter Four!
> 
> WARNING: Before you go any further, please be warned that this is a yaoi fanfic. That is, it is about a romantic and/or sexual relationship between males. And please note that this fanfic will contain violent and disturbing imagery, as well as graphic and explicit sexual situations. Do not continue reading if any of this offends you in any way.
> 
> DISCLAIMER: The story contained within this fanfic is the sole property of the author. Hunter X Hunter and all related characters and trademarks are the sole property of Shueisha/Madhouse/Yoshihiro Togashi, and all other trademarks mentioned herein are the sole property of their respective copyright owners, and the author makes no claims as to owning them. This fanfic is made purely for entertainment purposes only and is completely non-profit. No copyright infringement is intended.

_He stood atop a small hill, a cooling breeze blowing gently around him as he watched the white clouds above, the sun just partially hiding behind one of them. The grass was crisp beneath his feet, their verdant green surrounding him between here and the treeline. He didn't have a single stitch of clothing on him, not that he minded, as it allowed those familiar arms to wind around him, pulling him into a tight embrace._

_He'd been here before, more than once, but each time felt like it was the first, feeling shy at the intimate contact of another bare body pressing up against him. And when those soft lips fell upon his skin, he couldn't hold back the gasp that escaped him, a light blush coloring his cheeks. A slick tongue danced on his skin for a moment, before that mouth descended again, this time on that spot just behind his ear, drawing a keening cry from his throat._

_Before he knew it he was being slid down onto the soft grass, soft kisses and playful touches flitting across his skin pulling more cries from him. His hands found soft silvery hair, holding the other close as that tongue found and teased at a pert nipple, that hot mouth closing on the pink bud. Bodies moved against each other in a sensual dance, just teasing at first but slowly getting more and more insistent. Somehow he gathered enough of himself to pull the other away from him for a moment, looking the other in the eye as he spoke._

_"Please, kiss me."_

_Enchanting blue eyes shone, gracing him with a smile before he felt those lips against his own..._

~*~

       Gon's eyes snapped open, pulled from his sleep by the obnoxiously loud beeping of the alarm clock. His breathing was uneven, a light sheen of sweat on his lightly-tanned skin despite the cool breeze from the air conditioner. A bright blush was streaked across his face, a result of what he'd just experienced.

       _That dream again..._

       After a few moments calming himself down he slapped the alarm clock's button, silencing the annoying device and sat up, throwing the covers back. It was then that he noticed the obvious wet spot in the front of his underwear, feeling a familiar stickiness under the fabric, his face reddening even more.

       "Dammit...!"

       He jumped off the bed and stripped off the offending material, heading towards the bathroom, and it was only a few minutes later that he was standing under the shower head. The hot water beat down on his lithe, muscular form as he braced himself on the wall, mind swimming from what had just happened.

       Gon was no stranger to wet dreams -- he was a teenager, after all. But where the rest were only faintly remembered images when he woke up, this was one he always recalled having the next day. He'd been having it for months now, always leaving behind an ache in his loins, the sensations strong and clear. Strangely his dream had yet to move beyond just talented hands and a skillful mouth assaulting him, lustful eyes filled with sinful, unspoken promises of more when he was ready. And while he couldn't quite make out who it was in his dream, whoever it was felt so familiar...

       But this time was different. It had never been this clear, this damn  _vivid_ before, the experience so intense it was almost as if it was happening for real. Even now he throbbed with desire, his need hard and heavy between his legs and begging for attention, his cheeks stained a bright shade of red.

       Gon was quite aware of girls, had been since before he even left Whale Island for the Hunter Exam. And more than once he'd wondered what it would be like to make love with one, to lose himself between the legs of some cute, shy virgin girl his age, or the mouth of an older, more experienced woman oozing sexuality. But after this particular dream first came to him, he just couldn't quite see them the same way as before. He still found them pretty, for sure -- attractive, even -- but none of them seemed to measure up to his dream lover, even though he didn't know who it was. Until now.

       _Killua..._

       Honestly the thought had never even occurred to him, the thought of having sex with another guy, let alone his best friend.

       Gon was no stranger to his own hands, either -- he was a healthy boy, after all. It was something he did on rare occasions just because it felt nice, a little indulgence for himself whenever he got too stressed or boredom got the better of him. But where before he didn't have a specific fantasy in mind, this dream had quickly become the one he always went to whenever he needed a good, hard orgasm or two.

       Before he knew it his left hand had found his cock, stroking himself from root to tip pulling sharp gasps from his throat, his attempts to keep quiet failing with each upstroke. He was slow at first, eyes half-closed and biting his lower lip, steadily picking up the pace as the sensations steadily built in his gut. He'd pause every now and then, fingers playing with the sensitive head before starting up again. A scant few minutes of this and he wanted more, releasing himself just long enough to reach for the soap and lather up his hand, before pleasuring himself anew, giving a relieved sigh at the faster pace.

       "Aaahhn..... Hahhh...! Mmmhh...!" In time he was losing himself in that fantasy again, small pleasured cries escaping him. His right hand clenched against the tiled wall while he watched his left slide along his throbbing maleness, slickened with soap and leaking precum, hips thrusting to his rhythm. His movements by now were fast and brutal, his body already at the edge and desperate for release, his eight-inch cock hardening even more in his hand. But he still needed that last push. "K-Killua...!"

       His mind flashed with visions of a soft, silvery-white mane and brilliant, sapphire-blue eyes burning with desire. A lithe, muscular body pressed against his, searing lips repeatedly branding his skin while a skillful hand tugged and pumped at his hardness, thumb toying with that smooth pink head, and with a strangled gasp Gon was messily spilling himself all over the shower wall, each hard pulse in his gut splattering his thick essence onto the tiled surface, only to be washed away just a few seconds later.

       Catching his breath Gon rested his forehead against the tiled wall, the rush slowly abating from his body. Limply he turned and leaned against the wall on his left, staring at his soiled hand for a moment before letting it hang loosely at his side, looking up at the ceiling in silence.

       Gon just stayed that way until the hot water ran out, his mind racing with the implications...

~*~

       Footsteps echoed loudly along the hallway, the imported marble contributing to the volume of each footfall. It was wide and spacious despite its location, deep underground and far from prying eyes. The walls were lined with the paintings of long-dead artists, their price a mere pittance to the owners.

       He strode down the path with confidence borne of the mastery of this place, unhurriedly walking toward his destination. With their mother's blessing and their father and grandfather on an extended mission he wasn't about to miss the opportunity. It had been a long wait, but everything was falling into place, there was no need to rush. Reaching the end of the hallway, a pair of men dressed in black bowed, the twin doors opening automatically.

       "Good morning, Illumi-sama."

       Not even acknowledging their presence, Illumi Zoldyck stepped into the laboratory, the doors sliding shut behind him with a hiss.

       "How goes the work?" the eldest of the Zoldyck children asked, emotionless, almost lifeless eyes scanning the room's interior before settling on his younger brother.

       "As well as can be expected. Everything is on schedule," replied Milluki Zoldyck, looking up from the tablet computer he held in his hands and handing it to Illumi. He normally wouldn't risk his father's ire like he suspected he was with his current venture, but Illumi had been very persuasive. "He's taken to the drugs quite well, actually. Increased muscle tone, heightened reflexes, to say nothing of the boost to his Nen abilities. But keep in mind, without regular doses side-effects will start to manifest, and after a few days he'll start to deteriorate. And there's no way of reversing the damage once that starts." Illumi nodded absently. A small price to pay. It was, after all, for the sake of turning his precious little brother into the perfect assassin.

       And if he got control of "it" somewhere along the way, all the better for him...

       "And the other modifications?" The raven-haired assassin looked through the readouts on the tablet, everything seeming to be to his satisfaction. It was rare for Milluki to stay up like this with regards to work, usually reserving the honor for his countless computer games, unless it was something he enjoyed doing in the first place; he certainly appeared to have taken to his work here, at least. The fact he was also getting a sizeable amount of Jenny (and a limited edition action figure Illumi had been saving for just such an occasion) in exchange for his assistance probably helped.

       "We'll be starting with the implants tonight. Which brings the question; how will we keep an eye on him?" the rotund Zoldyck asked, looking at one of the displays among the equipment in the room. "We're going to need some kind of video feed, I imagine."

       "Actually, I was thinking I'd let  _you_ take care of that," Illumi said, handing him back the tablet.  _No need to deprive him of his fun..._ Milluki practically beamed.

       "I have the perfect thing!" he said, already looking through the various medical tools in the tray next to him with great enthusiasm. "It's a simple mod, should only take fifteen, twenty minutes."

       "I'll leave you to it, then." With that the taller Zoldyck left the room, the two servants standing guard outside getting the same acknowledgement as they did when he arrived. He still had a search to get back to. Meanwhile, Milluki made his selection from the tray, settling on what appeared to be an ordinary corkscrew, the metal glinting in the room's artificial light.

       "This'll be fun," he said laughing to himself lightly as he approached the operating table.

       The nude figure upon it laid still, completely unmoving as Milluki approached, silent except for the sound of his breathing. Empty blue eyes stared blankly up at the operating lights above, emotionless and unblinking.

~*~

       Three days.

       He'd had breakfast after his shower, and he now wore his usual clothes sans jacket and boots, expecting company later that morning. Pale blue curtains kept the sunlight and prying eyes from seeing inside, the ceiling lights providing all the illumination he needed.

       Gon Freecss sat silently atop the bed once more, cross-legged and breathing in a controlled rhythm. This was how he'd spent his time, meditation during the morning and before bed with afternoons for physical training, hitting the local gym and running a few laps around town. After nearly an hour like this, his shoulders drooped and he sighed in defeat, plopping himself down onto the soft sheets. This was the second time he'd attempted his morning meditation today, and this was the second time he'd failed.

       "Damn..." For awhile he just stared at the ceiling, unable to focus due to the events of that morning. Confusion with his feelings for his friend kept creeping into the back of his mind. Why was he having these thoughts about him all of a sudden? And why now?

        _What did they call it? "Transference" or something...?_ At first he tried to rationalize it away, tried not to dwell on it too much -- the whole introspection thing was never Gon's strong-suit. But the more he thought about it, the more it felt...  _right_.

        _Do you love him?_

       Alluka's voice echoed in his head. His face turned red at the thought.

       "AGH! Stop overthinking things!" Gon said with a grunt of frustration, slapping both hands over his face and rolling around on the bed kicking his feet in the air. After awhile he stopped and took a deep breath, letting his hands splay out to the sides. Gon forced those thoughts aside for now; he still had a lot of work to do, he could figure things out later. He sat up, retaking his position and closing his eyes. He took a few deep breaths, in and out, emptying his mind of all distractions. Inhaling and exhaling in a regular rhythm Gon relaxed his body, his mind calm, and after nearly half an hour he finally reached a light meditative state, and he stayed like this for the next hour or so.

       It had been three days now since he'd reached out to his old teacher. Three days since he'd sent that letter. Three days since he'd told him where he was staying. They were the longest three days of his life, but finally the wait was almost over. He'd received a reply just the night before in the form of a phone call. Wing will be arriving soon. Then he'll know if he has a chance. Still, his former teacher made no mention of whether he actually  _was_ going to help him or not, and that worried him a little. Wing  _had_ to agree to help; the success of his plan depended on it.

       Suddenly Gon's eyes snapped open, focusing on the door a full second before he heard someone knocking.

       He got up quietly and moved towards the door, taking care to step lightly. Once he reached the door he looked through the small peephole there, ready to leap back just in case. Seeing some familiar faces on the other side, Gon broke into a wide grin.

       "Wing-san! Zushi!" A few clicks had the door opened to receive his guests. Gon stood at attention towards Wing and bowed respectfully, the bespectacled man responding with a bow of his own, his usual polo shirt and pants get-up still looking as though he'd just been roused from sleep. "Thank you so much for coming!" He turned to the boy beside him, the white gi he wore not having a trace of dust anywhere on it, clasping the young apprentice's hand in his own. The handshake turned into a test of each other's grip, the muscles in the two boys' arms tensing as their grip tightened around the other's. "You're looking good!"

       "Thank you. You seem to be doing fine as well, Gon-san," Zushi replied with just the faintest hint of strain in his voice. They kept at it for a few more seconds, but before the competition really started to hurt the two relinquished their grip with a laugh, giving each other a bow of respect.

       Turning back to his former teacher Gon stepped aside to let them pass. "Please, come in. You must be tired from your trip. I'll take those," he said, taking his visitors' bags and placing them atop the desk.

       "Gon-kun," Wing began, calling for the spiky-haired boy's attention. He extended his right hand, handing the object it held to Gon. "Before anything else, I just wanted to give you this..."

       "A cellphone strap...? Wow! A foxbear!" Gon said excitedly, taking the plastic trinket from the taller male with a wide smile on his face.

       "...And this."

       Without warning, the Assistant Master slammed his right fist into the back of Gon's head, the boy seeing stars from the sudden, jarring impact. Even Zushi was caught by surprise.

       "W-Wing-san?!"

       "WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING?!?!"

 

~*~TO BE CONTINUED...~*~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CHAPTER NOTES: I hope you guys liked the little bit at the start; I've always had an easier time writing that sort of, uh... _stuff_. All things considered though, this chapter turned out a bit better than I expected. Hopefully I can keep this pace up for the next one. Thanks for reading!


	6. Chapter 05: Back X to X Basics

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gon rediscovers his Nen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AUTHOR'S NOTES: Chapter Five! Eeeee!!! >D
> 
> WARNING: Before you go any further, please be warned that this is a yaoi fanfic. That is, it is about a romantic and/or sexual relationship between males. And please note that this fanfic will contain violent and disturbing imagery, as well as graphic and explicit sexual situations. Do not continue reading if any of this offends you in any way.
> 
> DISCLAIMER: The story contained within this fanfic is the sole property of the author. Hunter X Hunter and all related characters and trademarks are the sole property of Shueisha/Madhouse/Yoshihiro Togashi, and all other trademarks mentioned herein are the sole property of their respective copyright owners, and the author makes no claims as to owning them. This fanfic is made purely for entertainment purposes only and is completely non-profit. No copyright infringement is intended.

        Wing very rarely gets angry. Especially to the point where he starts yelling at someone. Those people who have experienced it first-hand tend to make sure they never go through it again.

       This was one of those times.

       Gon could only meekly nod his head, his ears burning from the harsh lecture given by his former teacher. The glare that Wing was directing at him would have given Aunt Mito a run for her money. He'd been at this for over an hour, and Gon could do nothing but sit on the floor in front of him, hands on his knees as Wing went on a long tirade about how Nen shouldn't be abused and taken for granted, like Gon did during his fight against Neferpitou. Even Zushi was feeling bad for him, even though he agreed with some of what Wing had said.

       Thankfully Wing seemed to have calmed down some, and was now just watching Gon's reaction, arms crossed and still sporting that death glare. It was awhile before he spoke again, in a slightly calmer tone. "Listen, you might not care about what happens to you, but have you considered the cost? Not just to you but to the people around you? What happens to them when you leave them behind -- your family, your friends? Have you considered that?" He paused, letting his words sink in for a moment. "Well? What do you have to say for yourself?"

       "... ... ...I'm sorry..." Gon said quietly, remorse evident in his voice. He tried to say more, struggling with the words, but all he could give was another, "...I-I'm sorry....." It was all he could say, and he meant it, a hint of tears just forming at the corners of his eyes. He honestly hadn't thought about it that way, wasn't even thinking at all, at the time concerned only with bringing Pitou down even if he went down with it, and to hell with everything else. He even went so far as to push his best friend away, practically spat in his face just to get his way.

       Gon had very few regrets in life. He lived at his own pace unconcerned with what others thought about himself, preferring to live in the now and dream about tomorrow, and wasn't the type to carry such things around with him. But what he did that day, especially the resulting fallout, was one of those few that he did, the scar on his shoulder a constant reminder of that second chance he still sometimes wonders if he deserved, made him really look at himself long and hard. The room fell silent for a few moments before Wing moved towards him again, Gon wincing as the Nen user reached for him.

       ".....That's okay then," Wing said, placing his hand on Gon's shoulder. Gon looked up to see the taller male smiling. "At least you've learned your lesson. Right?" He weakly returned the smile with a nod, feeling just a little better. Motioning for Gon to take a seat on the bed Wing pulled up a chair from the dinner table, before he turned to the spiky-haired boy and spoke. "So, tell me what this is all about."

~*~

       "...And that's why I called you." Gon finished his tale, a somber tone in his voice. He watched Wing's reaction expectantly, not really sure how he'll react after what happened earlier. It was quite reasonable for him to just refuse and walk away, in light of the facts.

       "No way..." Zushi said, an expression of shock on his face. He was also their friend after all, and was sympathetic to Gon's plight. Wing sat stock-still, eyes closed and arms crossed as he considered Gon's story and the events he described. It was a long while before he spoke.

       "Alright then!" Wing said with a smile. "I'll help you."

       "...Really?" Gon asked, just a little dumbstruck with his former teacher's response.

       "What's wrong? Don't you want my help?" the older male continued, that smile never leaving his face. "I could just leave-..."

       "No, no, no! It's not that!" The spiky-haired boy waved his hands, trying not to give the wrong impression. "It's just, I've gone through this in my head a few times and, well... aren't you going to try to bait me or something? Start an argument, get me all emotional and stuff, like some hidden test of character? I mean, that's how these things usually play out..." he added sheepishly.

       "Gon-kun, this is real life, not some cheap two-Jenny manga or something," Wing jokingly replied, an amused smile on his face. "But I am curious about one thing, and I want to hear you say it in your own words. Tell me, Gon-kun, why do you want to save Killua-kun?" Gon's answer was blunt and straight to the point.

       "Because Killua's my friend," Gon answered confidently. "He's my friend and he needs my help. That's all that matters to me right now. I don't need a better reason."

       "And that's all?"

       "Yes." Gon's expression hardened, hands clenching tightly at his sides. "His family... they're trying to take away his right to choose for himself. I won't let that happen! He's a good person, he doesn't deserve that!" A determined look came over Gon's face then, not a trace of hesitation in his voice as he spoke. "I  _will_ get him out of there, no matter what. I owe him that much."

       "I understand," Wing said with a nod. "But, surely there's more to it than that..." He leaned in close, carefully watching Gon's reaction. For a brief instant Gon's dream from last night flashed in his mind, and for a second he felt... exposed. Unable to hold Wing's gaze he looked away nervously scratching at his cheek, the faintest hint of red on his face. Thankfully the older male didn't press any further.

       "I think I've heard all I needed to hear..."

       He was the one who taught Gon how to use Nen in the first place, and as his teacher, Gon was ultimately his responsibility. Wing just hoped he wouldn't regret aiding the boy this time as well. Clapping Gon on the shoulder, Wing rose to his feet as he spoke.

       "Pack your bags. Lunch first, then we're off to begin your re-training."

       "Wing-san!" Gon's face split into a wide grin. The young Hunter stood at attention then, and bowed towards Wing gratefully. "Osu! Thank you very much!"

~*~

       They'd started out just past noon. After having a quick lunch at a nearby fast food joint they'd taken a bus out of town, traveling several towns over for more than three hours before reaching their stop, at which point they proceeded to board a train. It wasn't until early morning the next day that the trio disembarked at small town near the foot of a mountain known for its hot springs, before they began the long hike towards their destination.

       "It's a dojo run by the Shingen-Ryu, built some years after it was first established. It's more of a mountain retreat, really," Wing explained as they walked. "It's an old place, though they did finish some renovations a few years back. Lots of room, no one to bother us. It's perfect for what we need. Haven't been back here in a while, though."

       Gon was suddenly grateful for the hearty breakfast they'd had before setting out, taking a cab to the start of the mountain path and proceeding on foot. They'd been walking for nearly three hours now, following the dirt path through the forest and up the mountain toward the dojo. The path was well-shaded, keeping the morning sun off their backs as they hiked, the trees lining it growing tall and healthy. The group kept going for several more minutes before they reached a fork in the road, unmarked save for a large gray boulder. The left path was noticeably more well-traveled, the right less so. Wing nodded toward the gray rock as they passed.

       "Ah, it shouldn't be much longer now." Taking the right fork the group hiked on, Wing in the lead and Gon following, Zushi taking up the rear and keeping a watchful eye out.

       "Have you been here before?" Gon asked Zushi, looking over his shoulder at the shorter boy.

       "Just once, back when Master Wing first took me on as his apprentice," he replied. "It's a cool place. Quiet, wide open spaces for training, especially the woods around it. We'll practically have the whole mountain to ourselves. You'll like it there, I think."

       Gon took the time to take in the nature around them. Birds chirped melodiously overhead. A cool breeze blew lightly around them. A squirrel darted across their way, an acorn between its jaws. The three continued on for nearly another hour, until Wing pointed a ways down the road. "There."

       The road ended where a set of stone steps began, one hundred and eight of them, leading further up the steep face to where the dojo presumably was. The group completed the climb in short order, cresting the top of the steps and entering the grounds of the dojo itself.

       A wooden arch stood over the entrance into the courtyard. It was wide and open, with smooth stones paving the path from the entrance to the main building itself. The dojo was a masterpiece of elegance in simplicity, sturdy wooden beams and sliding doors accentuated by the tiled roof. A few smaller structures surrounded the main building, the whole area surrounded by walls around three meters high. In front of the dojo's main doors stood a boy about Gon's age, maybe a little older, with black hair and steel-blue eyes, wearing a gi and hakama in blue and white.

       "Welcome back, Wing-sama. I hope your journey here wasn't too exhausting," the boy greeted the older male with a respectful bow.

       "No need to stand on formality, Shinya-kun. And it's good to be back," Wing responded with a bow of his own. "We didn't catch you at a bad time, I hope."

       "Not at all." The boy, Shinya, turned to the two teens then. "Zushi-sama, it's good to see you again," he said, bowing towards Zushi who responded in kind, before facing Gon in turn. "And you must be Gon-sama. Welcome."

       Gon bowed in response. "Osu! Thank you for having me!"

       Shinya nodded approvingly. "Wing-sama has appraised me of your situation. If there's anything you need, I will try to accommodate you as best as I can," he said with a small smile.

       "Shinya-kun here is part of a family who have acted as caretakers of this dojo ever since it was built. He'll take good care of you," Wing said with a nod.

       "If you have any questions, please do not hesitate to ask," Shinya said, before he turned to Wing and motioned towards the dojo. "Would you like me to show you to your rooms?" Shinya asked as he ushered them into the main building, the group taking care to switch their shoes for indoor slippers.

       "Take the boys to their rooms, I can find my own way." Wing turned to the two teens. "Get settled in, and I'll see you in a few minutes."

       "As you wish. This way, please," he said, motioning for the two to follow him. "This is the main hall. You'll be doing a lot of your exercises here, to start." Shinya indicated the wide matted area they were currently in front of, a handful of weapons racks holding wooden swords and staves along the sides. They proceeded through the rest of the building, Shinya pointing out other rooms of note, particularly the training rooms. The young Hunter looked around as they walked, then a thought occurred to him.

       "Shinya-san, are we the only ones here right now?"

       "Yes, we are the only people here at this time," Shinya said with a small smile. "Practitioners may come and go as they please, and while we're not expecting any more arrivals, don't be surprised if you're joined by other students of the Shingen-Ryu while you are here."

       Gon nodded in understanding, following the other boy further into the building.

       "This is the lounge area. Wing-sama has arranged to have your meals served here. Which reminds me, lunch will be ready in half an hour," Shinya said as they walked. They continued further down the hallway, rounding a corner before stopping in front of a row of doors, indicating two of them. "Zushi-sama, this will be your room. Gon-sama, this one will be yours. The bathroom is just at the end of this hallway on the left. Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to go check on your meal." The boy excused himself with a bow and turned to walk away when he stopped mid-step, turning back toward the two teens. "Oh, and before I forget, there's a hot spring behind the dojo. Please, feel free to use it whenever you need to." And with that Shinya gave the two another bow and left the way they came.

       "Isn't this a bit much? If I didn't know any better, I'd say we were in a hotel or something," Gon said once he was out of earshot.

       "I told you you'd like it here," Zushi said with a grin, stepping into his room. Gon followed suit, noting the absence of a latch or lock as he opened the sliding door to his accommodations.

       It wasn't all that big, as far as rooms went, but it was actually spacious enough for two people to stay in. A small desk and chair dominated one corner, while at the center of the room was a futon, atop which was a folded-up blanket and fluffy white pillow.  _I wonder if they have room service..._ Gon wondered idly while setting his backpack down in the corner, shedding his jacket and placing it on top. Looking out the window Gon saw an artificial pond under a tall tree, pink lillies floating in the water.

       "Gon-san, are you ready to go?" Zushi asked, knocking on the doorframe.

       "Yeah, just a sec," he answered, taking a moment to gather himself before stepping out into the hallway.

~*~

       "Ah, there you are," Wing said, turning his attention to the two boys as they entered the lounge area. He was sitting on a cushion on the floor, a low table in front of him. The only television in the whole place remained switched off at the other end of the room. He motioned to the empty cushions directly in front of him. "Please, take a seat you two. Lunch should be here any minute now." Once Gon and Zushi had settled in he turned to the spiky-haired boy. "Gon-kun, we'll start with some meditation exercises after lunch, start off slow. But before that, what's the time limit you gave yourself for your re-training, before you go after Killua-kun?"

       Gon thought for a moment before he answered, "Six weeks."

       "W-what?! Gon-san, that's too short!" Zushi said, surprised by the answer. As good as Gon was, he was pretty sure getting him back into top form would take more time than that.

       "Six weeks," the young Hunter insisted. "I don't know why, but I feel if I take any longer, whatever Killua's family may be doing to him right now, I might not be able to undo it. I might not be able to get him back..." Determination shone in Gon's eyes. "I've already lost too much time. It has to be six weeks, no more."

       Wing thought for a moment, considering Gon's answer. "It might be possible..."

       "But Assistant Master, that much training in that short time-...!" Zushi objected, only to be cut off.

       "I can do it," Gon said without hesitation.

       "Well, your biggest challenge will be having to re-learn everything practically from scratch," Wing said. "This isn't like riding a bike. Your Nen wasn't simply sealed; instead you were returned to a state from before you even knew what Nen is. You'll have to learn everything from the beginning all over again, though a closer description might be something along the lines of 'physical rehabilitation', in a sense. Essentially, we'll be helping your body to 'remember' how to use your Nen. That said, I think you'll have an easier time learning this time around." He paused, considering. "You've been doing meditation exercises on your own, I take it?"

       "I have," Gon said with a nod.

       "That makes things easier then." The older male thought for a moment, before he stood up. "No sense putting this off any longer. Gon-kun, please stand up." Gon did as asked, Zushi following suit. "I'm going to open your aura nodes now. Do you remember what this involves?"

       "Osu!" Gon turned around as Wing stepped closer and placed one hand flat on the boy's back. Gon then closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "I'm ready!"

       For the next few seconds, all he felt was the warmth of Wing's palm against him.

       Suddenly Gon's eyes snapped open, gasping loudly as he felt a massive surge of Wing's aura entering him, permeating his entire being, a tingling sensation from head to toe. Then he felt it; that familiar feeling of being immersed completely in liquid, warm and almost comforting, starting deep within himself until it started to flow from every inch of his body. It was exhilarating, his body feeling stronger, lighter, and more attuned to his surroundings than it was just moments ago, his heart pounding from the rush. He looked down at himself, at his hands, arms, legs, feet, and saw his own aura flowing around him, like steam escaping a kettle. It felt like it too, his aura escaping from every pore of his body as though a valve had been opened and showing no signs of stopping on its own.

       Breathing slowly, deeply, Gon focused on that feeling of being submerged, keeping his breathing at a constant rhythm as he pictured his aura enveloping his entire form. His heartbeat slowed, his mind quiet and calm, and when Gon next opened his eyes, the constant outflow of his aura had stopped, now flowing just over the surface of his body like a second skin.

        _Ten?! And so well already?!_ Zushi watched with more than a bit of awe. Sure, overall his aura was still a bit rough, it was true for everyone at first, but for Gon to be able to do so much already was no small thing. "Sugee..." he muttered under his breath.

       " _Very_ good. And without being instructed, too," Wing said with a knowing smile, watching as the young Hunter rediscovered his powers. "Your training will begin this afternoon." Gon turned to the Assistant Master and stood at attention.

       "Osu!" Looking at his hands, Gon slowly closed them into fists, a smile forming on his lips. _Please wait just a little while longer, Killua. I'm coming for you!_

 

~*~TO BE CONTINUED...~*~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CHAPTER NOTES: So... _that_ happened! To be honest, I was a bit hesitant (alright, a _lot_ hesitant) to post this chapter as it stood, seeing as this is where I start to "reach" a little bit. Hopefully it wasn't as glaring as I feared, and I hope this chapter wasn't too clunky. Might come back and fix it up a bit, maybe. With a bit of luck, I'll be able to do much better in the next one. 'Til then!


	7. Chapter 06: Slow X and X Steady

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Running might be a good idea...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AUTHOR'S NOTES: Aaaaannnd... here's Chapter Six! Please enjoy, minna-san!
> 
> WARNING: Before you go any further, please be warned that this is a yaoi fanfic. That is, it is about a romantic and/or sexual relationship between males. And please note that this fanfic will contain violent and disturbing imagery, as well as graphic and explicit sexual situations. Do not continue reading if any of this offends you in any way.
> 
> DISCLAIMER: The story contained within this fanfic is the sole property of the author. Hunter X Hunter and all related characters and trademarks are the sole property of Shueisha/Madhouse/Yoshihiro Togashi, and all other trademarks mentioned herein are the sole property of their respective copyright owners, and the author makes no claims as to owning them. This fanfic is made purely for entertainment purposes only and is completely non-profit. No copyright infringement is intended.

        Ten = The process of keeping one's aura nodes open, while having the user's aura flow through and around the body rather than away from it. It is the most basic form of defense against Nen.

       It was late in the afternoon. A soft breeze blew through a lightly-wooded area not far from the dojo, bringing a much-needed coolness to the two youths standing some ten paces apart, standing ready and prepared to strike at a moment's notice. It was a location they often used for sparring about thirty or so meters in diameter, the clearing itself broken only by a single large boulder before ending at the treeline. For awhile they just stood there, sizing each other up and waiting for the other to make a move, the silence punctuated only by the calls of wild birds in the distance.

       In an instant Zushi charged, covering the distance with ease ready to deliver a punch leveled at the other boy. Gon quickly raised his arms, crossing them in front of him to block Zushi's attack. The shorter of the two kept up the pressure, throwing punches and kicks that Gon managed to block and dodge handily. In the midst of this the spiky-haired Hunter forced back one of Zushi's punches, deflecting it with his arm, before beginning to attack himself, unleashing a series of quick blows and putting Zushi on the defensive. Zushi's smaller stature allowed him to dodge more effectively, but still his defense didn't last long under Gon's constant barrage, and landing one good, hard right straight he forced his defenses open, before landing a swift kick to Zushi's abdomen and pushing him back.

       Zetsu = The ability to stop almost all outflow of Nen. Because the user is no longer surrounded by their own aura, they can become more sensitive to the Nen of others, while also hiding their own presence from them. Can be dangerous as it leaves one open to any Nen attack.

       Undeterred Zushi quickly shrugged off the hit and found his footing, readied himself, and charged again. This time Gon met him with a punch aimed at Zushi's head, only to miss as the younger boy dodged to the side and circled behind him. Gon turned swinging his arm around hard in an attempt to connect with a backhand, but that one split-second was enough for Zushi, and he darted towards the trees.

       Gon blinked. Zushi's presence had suddenly faded away, to the point that Gon's very perception of him was greatly diminished. Even when he was sure he'd caught sight of Zushi between the trees around him, it felt more like he was seeing a mirage, not quite able to focus on the other boy despite him being just a short distance away. This kept Gon from committing to a full-on attack; if he missed, he'd be wide open, just like what happened in their previous session. Indeed, a few times Zushi ran up close to him, baiting him into an attack. Gon steeled himself, taking a defensive stance instead. He heard footfalls to his left, then grass rustling to his right, and with realization looked up to see Zushi a few meters in mid-air, having jumped from behind the boulder just as his aura revealed itself, his leg swinging downwards to land a hard kick at his head.

       Ren = The process of outputting a high amount of Nen and keeping it on the body, expanding the size and intensity of one's aura. Increases the user's physical strength and durability and provides a large pool of Nen for the use of personal or more specialized techniques.

       With a sudden burst of aura Gon raised both arms, blocking the kick as it came down before deftly stepping aside to his right, letting Zushi's remaining momentum carry him past as Gon sent his left fist hard at the shorter boy's face.

       Reacting quickly Zushi blocked the punch, just barely, but the impact was powerful enough to send him tumbling back by about six or seven meters, kicking up dust as he went. He managed to catch himself a second later, propping himself up on one knee, but Gon didn't ease up, and before he could fully ready himself Gon was almost on top of him, the other's right hook heading towards his head, the closed fist glowing brightly with the Enhancer's aura. Zushi winced...

       "STOP!"

       The two boys froze that instant, the voice loud and commanding. Zushi cracked open an eye to see Gon's fist just a scant few centimeters away from him. The two just looked at each other for a few seconds as they caught their breaths, before they both stepped back and bowed to one another.

       "Osu! Thank you very much!"

       It had been two weeks now since Gon had begun his re-training. That time had been mostly about getting his Ten, Zetsu and Ren down pat, only occasionally dipping into the more advanced techniques as needed. These basics were Nen's foundation, and mastering these will make the rest easier to learn. With this phase of his training over, from tomorrow onward they were to focus on those almost exclusively. Practice was mostly done alongside Zushi, seeing as he seemed to respond best when in competition with someone, and being more practiced with his Nen he could keep pace with him, keeping himself at just slightly above Gon's level as they went. Zushi practically ran rings around him that first week, and it wasn't 'til the second that Gon started winning a few, and more and more often as the days went by. Gon would freely admit that he'd missed this, wondering just how he could have even  _existed_ this past year without it. The lightness of his body, the power surging through every inch of his being, the feeling of being able to take on anything the world dared throw at him...

       Gon felt just a little more whole now.

       His progress had been quick, even quicker than when he first learned to use Nen, and his determination easily showed through, each practice, each exercise helping to remind his body how it was like to use his Nen. Zushi had been surprised with how fast the other boy was advancing, to say the least; Gon had always had an exceptional talent for Nen, but his current rate of progress was at another level entirely compared to before.

       "Alright, I'll admit it; maybe you  _can_ do this in six weeks," Zushi said, idly running a hand through his short chestnut-brown hair.

       "...No," Gon answered, a stony expression on his face. "At this rate, it'll still take me at least twice as long to even get close to what I could do last year." His right hand clenched tightly. "Again." Zushi nodded and was about to take a ready stance, eager for a bit of payback when they were interrupted.

       "No, that'll be enough for today," Wing began as he approached the two, dusting off his black pants. "It's getting late enough as it is. You two should get cleaned up, Shinya-kun is probably preparing dinner as we speak."

       "But, Wing-san...!" Gon started.

       "Gon-kun," Wing interjected suddenly, expression stern and more than a little insistent. "That's enough. This is the fifth time you've sparred with Zushi just this afternoon, you'll be of no use to anyone if you overexert yourself and get sick as a result. Both of you." Then his usual calm smile returned. "You also need your rest, after all."

       Gon was about to object further when his shoulders slumped and he sighed resignedly. "...Yes."

        _Not yet..._

       "Good. Let's head back to the dojo, then."

       At that the two boys stood at attention and bowed to the Assistant Master. "Osu!"

~*~

       "Yeaahhhhh... That's the stuff...!" Zushi said with a pleasured sigh, sinking deeper into the water as he settled into the dojo's hot spring. He leaned against the smooth rocks lining the hot spring, relaxing as he worked out the kinks in his shoulders, the water doing wonders for his stress, his trim, athletic form feeling lighter by the second. After awhile Zushi dunked himself under the hot water for a few seconds, surfacing again just in time to see Gon finish washing up and walk to the edge of the pool, wearing nothing but a white towel around his waist.

       Now, Zushi was comfortable enough with his own sexuality to admit a guy is good-looking, and knew he wasn't too bad himself. His eyes trailed down from Gon's face, down his well-defined chest and over his torso, noting a prominent scar on his left shoulder, droplets of water clinging to his lightly-tanned skin. His usually spiky hair was down, the wet locks framing his face rather nicely. He had quite an amazing build; Gon wasn't overly bulky like some people, his lithe but muscular frame perfect for the kind of fighter he was, powerful but fast and agile, and despite his stature he packed quite a punch. His eyes trailed lower, lingering along the edge of Gon's towel...

       It took Zushi a few seconds to realize what he was doing and he blushed deeply, sinking down into the water in hopes the water and steam would hide the redness of his cheeks. He actually had to remind himself to avert his gaze when Gon started to undo his towel, trying not to stare. The sound of sloshing water told him of Gon's entry into the pool, and after waiting a few more seconds thought it safe to look back.

       "Aahhh... That feels sooo good!" Gon gave a long sigh as he settled into the water, the tension in his muscles melting away already. He leaned back, strong arms draped along the edge of the hot spring, a relaxed smile on his lips. He stayed that way for a few minutes, just enjoying himself for a bit. Cracking open an eye he noticed Zushi's eyes on him, and gave the other boy a warm, friendly smile. "Is something wrong?"

       "N-no, nothing's wrong," Zushi answered, just a little bit embarrassed. Of course, that only piqued Gon's curiosity, prompting him to wade closer to his younger companion.

       "You're all flushed. Are you sure nothing's wrong?" the spiky-haired boy persisted, cocking his head to the side as he moved closer.

       "I'm fine! I'm fine! I-I'm just... a little more tired than I thought, that's all!" Zushi said, waving his hands insistently. Gon arched an eyebrow at that.

       "If you say so..." the young Hunter said dubiously, making his way back to his original perch.

       Zushi glanced to the side, scratching at his cheek nervously, but when he turned back Gon had disappeared. There wasn't even a stray ripple in the water.

       "Gon-san? Gon-san?!" He called out several times, looking around and getting just a little worried.  _Did he slip or something?_ He was considering getting help when the water practically exploded next to him, the hot water raining down on him as Gon suddenly burst to the surface. "Hey! What the-...?" Zushi managed to shield himself as the other boy continued to splash him with water, prompting him to retaliate in kind, lunging at Gon and pushing him under. Gon broke away and the two resorted to splashing at each other again and chasing each other around the pool, the two laughing from the horseplay. This went on for nearly a minute when a loud, booming voice stopped them in their tracks.

       "NO ROUGHHOUSING IN THE HOT SPRING!!!"

       At the edge of the pool was Shinya, kneeling on the ground with a small tray set next to him. The two teens could only stare back him sheepishly, the other boy with an impassive look on his face and coughing politely.

       "I thought you two might like some tea while you bathe," Shinya said coolly and without missing a beat, motioning to the tray beside him. On it was a traditional tea set with two cups and a teapot. The smell of the tea was mild and calming, permeating through even the scent of the hot spring itself. "Your dinner should be ready in half an hour. Now, if you'll excuse me..." With that he gave a curt bow, stood up and calmly left, the two boys swimming toward the edge of the hot spring.

       Gon reached the edge first, handing Zushi the first cup before taking its twin as his own, the two settling down among the rocks once more. "Hey, Zushi? What's Shinya-san's Nen ability like?"

       "Don't know," Zushi replied, taking a sip of tea from his cup. "I don't think I've ever seen him use it before, actually. Why do you ask?"

       "Just curious. He seems to get a lot done even though he's the only other person here besides us." Gon downed his tea in one go, taking the teapot and refilling his cup as he spoke. "Anyway, thanks for putting up with me earlier. I know I'm pushing a little bit, it's just... I don't want to take any longer than I need to."

       "It's okay. I want to help Killua-san too, and if I can do that just by sparring with you, then it's the least I could do." The younger of the two took another sip of his tea. "It's amazing that you're doing all this just to help Killua-san. With what you're up against, most people would leave it to others to deal with things like this, even if it were their friend. He's lucky to have a someone like you."

       "Lucky?" Gon muttered under his breath. It was subtle, but Zushi noticed Gon's shoulders sag a bit at that. "Sometimes I wonder..."

       "Gon-san..?"

       "Nothing! It's nothing." Gon shook his head reassuringly, leaning back against the smooth rocks of the hot spring.

       Zushi gave him a quizzical look. "Aren't you worried about your relatives, though? Killua-san's sister too?"

       Gon shook his head no. "My Aunt Mito is the strongest, most intelligent woman I know. They'll be fine, I'm sure of it," he said confidently.

       In truth he was a little worried; it was hard not to. It had been over two weeks now since they'd separated, and more than once he'd been tempted to call them on his burn cell just to check if they were alright. But what he'd said was true; if anyone could give their pursuers the run-around, especially with the resources Killua had left them, it was his aunt. Of this he had no doubt.

        _Killua, I hope you're okay..._

       The two boys sat there in silence for a few minutes, basking in the relaxing heat of the water. Gon took his time finishing the rest of his tea before he spoke again.

       "We should probably get out soon, dinner should be ready any minute now," the young Hunter said, splashing himself in the face a few times and running a hand through his hair.

       "I'll go get the tray, then." Zushi downed the rest of his drink, reaching for the tray behind them and returning his cup to it.

       "It's okay, I'll take care of it." In one fluid motion Gon was out of the water, kneeling down on the ground to set the tray in order before picking it up, rising onto his feet and taking it with him into the changing room. The fact that Gon's towel remained draped over his left shoulder the entire time wasn't lost on Zushi, his blush from before returning with a vengeance to color his cheeks a bright red.

        _.....He's got me beat!_

~*~

       The lights were bright, the arena hot under their glare, the gathered audience cheering loudly from the stands. The bout had been going on for a good ten minutes now. His breathing was heavy, sweat rolling off him as he gathered himself for his next attack. With a surge of energy fueled by rage he focused his Nen into his hands, ready to charge at his opponent. He stood at the center of the arena, calmly waiting for him to make the next move, a faint trace of a smile on his lips, numerous playing cards scattered on the arena floor around him. He'd been waiting for this rematch for years, the chance for revenge finally within reach, and he wasn't about to disappoint.

       In a flash he charged at his opponent, covering the distance with remarkable speed. In response his opponent calmly, almost casually produced another handful of playing cards and flicked them all his way with ease. He wasn't about to let himself be done in by something that cheap, and pushing ahead he avoided and deflected them all with little difficulty, weaving left and right until the cards finally ran out. Seeing his chance he pressed forward without missing a beat, faster, arms out and hands surging with Nen. It was obvious at a glance that he'd channeled very nearly all his aura into his hands for this one final attack, his deep-seated killing intent palpable in the air. But through it all, his opponent never even moved an inch from where he stood.

       "TIME TO DIE!!!" he shouted, ready to bring his hands crashing down on to tear into his target, now just a scant few meters away. Without even looking, Hisoka raised his right hand high in the air at the last moment, seemingly unconcerned for his opponent. Hisoka slowly turned towards him, the smile on his face growing just slightly.

       ".....You first."

       With a snap of his fingers, before the attacker could even react, the cards scattered across the floor flew up towards him, slicing the man through and through all over his body, shredded flesh, severed limbs and a fine mist of blood where he once stood. The playing cards floated around Hisoka in a spiralling pattern around him, the arena lights reflecting off the bright red mist. The smile never leaving his lips, Hisoka bowed slowly and deliberately towards the audience, much like any entertainer would at the end of a performance. The crowd went wild...

       Gon's eyes narrowed as the image on the screen froze, Wing pausing the video with the remote in his hand.

       "So...  _that_ happened," Zushi said, more than a little dumbfounded at the quite sudden -- and overly theatrical, and that was saying  _a lot_ \-- end of the fight. Well, Hisoka did like to show off.

       For the past few days now, this was how they'd spent their time after training; watching and studying video recordings of Hisoka's fights at Heaven's Arena. Gon had asked Wing to bring along a few when he'd asked for his help, and now they were making full use of those videos. Too bad they couldn't find any videos of Illumi's fights there, if he'd ever even competed there at all.

       "Focus," Wing said, setting the remote down beside him. They were in the older male's room gathered around the table and facing the flatscreen on the far side of the room, watching video recordings of Hisoka's fights at the Heaven's Arena. Letting the two boys study the frozen image, the older male asked, "Now, what do you see?"

       "At least a dozen strings, I think, all going from the cards he threw to his right hand," Gon said after a little while. "Hisoka used In on his Bungee Gum to keep his opponent from noticing them."

       For the duration of the battle Hisoka hadn't even laid a finger on his opponent, not directly anyway, using only his playing cards to deal damage. No punches, no kicks. At first he'd kept one in each hand to cut up his opponent, darting in close to attack and jumping clear before he could counter, until he started just throwing them at range. But all the while Hisoka had been seeding the arena floor with cards connected by his Bungee Gum, all in anticipation of this last, all-out attack. His opponent running headlong right into it just ended the fight quicker.

       "It was a trap all along," Zushi piped in, thinking for a few seconds. "Hisoka was laying a minefield." Gon nodded in agreement.

       "Very good," Wing said. He rewound the video back to the scene in question, replaying it at a slower speed. "From the beginning this was Hisoka's plan. His opponent expected a more straight-up fight but Hisoka knew this, attacking from a distance with his cards and frustrating his opponent bit by bit making him easier to manipulate. Once the trap was set, all he had to do was lure his opponent in close, pull back on his Bungee Gum, and..." Wing paused the video again, at the exact moment the cards flew upward to slice through the unfortunate competitor several times over, cutting through him like so many warm knives through cold butter. He turned to the two boys. "Now tell me, what was the main cause of his defeat?"

       ".....He got impatient," Gon said after a moment, Zushi nodding in agreement beside him.

       "Correct. He got too focused on attacking his opponent he forgot everything else," the older male said as he adjusted his glasses. "While there is merit in ending a battle quickly, if he'd taken a moment to assess the situation, it's entirely possible he could have avoided or found a way around Hisoka's trap. Instead, he let his emotions take control and he charged in blindly. You'll have to watch out for that." That last one was directed at Gon, who nodded in silence.

       After a while Gon turned to Wing and asked, "Wing-san, if you were to face Hisoka in a fight, what would you do?" Wing rubbed his chin in thought.

       "Well, running might be a good idea..." he said with a bemused smile. Zushi had this shocked look on his face, appalled his teacher would even suggest it, while Gon gave a nervous laugh, not at all sure how to react. Wing waved his hand in jest. "Alright, alright! Truth is, I have a pretty good idea as to what  _I_ would do, but it wouldn't be much fun if I just told you about it. It's much better if you figured it out on your own. Remember, this is part of your training too." That seemed to defuse the situation, but Gon still had this dubious look on his face. "Okay, I'll give you a hint. Oftentimes a person's greatest desire can also be their greatest weakness. Now, ask yourself: What is it that Hisoka wants above all else?"

       Gon paused in thought, before answering, "A fight to the death."

       " _Exactly_ ," Wing said emphatically. "Use that to your advantage."

       Gon thought it over. He thought about it for awhile in fact. So much that his brain was just shy of shorting out from thinking about it so hard, when an odd calm suddenly came over him, eyes slowly widening in realization.

       Wing smiled knowingly, nodding in approval. "As for any specifics, I might have a few suggestions, but that's for another time, I think." Wing ejected the disc from the player, returning the disc to its case and shutting off the player. "That ends training for today. Do you boys have any more questions? Or would you two like to watch something for a bit, wind down some before turning in?"

       "Not tonight, Wing-san," Gon replied, shaking his head, the faint trace of a smile on his lips. "I think I'll turn in early, maybe do some light meditation before bed."

       "Me too, Assistant Master," Zushi added in agreement.

       "Then I'll see you two bright and early tomorrow morning!" Wing said, turning off the television as he stood, the two boys following suit and standing at attention.

       "Osu! Thank you very much!"

~*~

       The control room's lights were low, cutting down on the glare on the monitors arrayed along the console, silence over the speakers. Within, Illumi Zoldyck stood watch over the carnage shown, emotionless eyes scanning the screens around him. Blood splattered all over the walls of the sparring room, torn limbs and broken bodies scattered all across the floor. Scorch marks dotted the room and a hint of ozone permeated the atmosphere, showcasing the raw power behind them. He panned the camera to the figure standing in the center of it all, his athletic frame covered with streaks of blood that wasn't his own. He showed no signs of exhaustion at all.

       The test had been a rousing success.

       "Amazing! Truly amazing! Such speed... such  _power_! A true heir to the Zoldyck name!" Kikyou Zoldyck beamed beside him, thoroughly impressed at what had transpired here just moments ago. Beside her Kalluto stood silently, his expression calm and neutral, having observed his brother's demonstration with her. "You're such a kind and diligent brother. I always knew you could bring out his true potential!"

       "Thank you, mother. You know I've always had Kil's best interests at heart," Illumi said in response. "But a test in a lab is one thing, it's quite another to test something in the field..."

       "Then, what do you have in mind?" Kikyou asked, mildly curious.

       "Let's take him out for a test drive." One could infer there was a slight hint of eagerness, even excitement in his voice as he spoke, but his tone and facial expression remained the same throughout. "I have the perfect target in mind. And with a little luck, we might be able to kill two birds with one stone..."

~*~

       Meanwhile, Gon sat cross-legged in his room once more, deep in meditation as his aura flowed around him. For a moment he felt a disturbance, a sense of foreboding he couldn't quite place. He pushed that feeling aside for now and went ahead with his meditation, unaware of the trials that lay before him.

 

~*~TO BE CONTINUED...~*~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CHAPTER NOTES: First fight scene, yay! I mean yeah, it's just a sparring session between Gon and Zushi, and a video of Hisoka utterly curbstomping some poor unfortunate mook, but still! Seriously though, I'll probably come back to fix this up a bit, but I do hope I did the characters some justice in those scenes. So please, feel free to let me know what you all think. Comments, questions, suggestions, and violent reactions are highly welcomed! 'Til next time!


	8. Chapter 07: Bait X and X Switch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gon faces the consequences of his actions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AUTHOR'S NOTES: Chapter Seven now up for your perusal! I hope you like it, and please enjoy!
> 
> WARNING: Before you go any further, please be warned that this is a yaoi fanfic. That is, it is about a romantic and/or sexual relationship between males. And please note that this fanfic will contain violent and disturbing imagery, as well as graphic and explicit sexual situations. Do not continue reading if any of this offends you in any way.
> 
> DISCLAIMER: The story contained within this fanfic is the sole property of the author. Hunter X Hunter and all related characters and trademarks are the sole property of Shueisha/Madhouse/Yoshihiro Togashi, and all other trademarks mentioned herein are the sole property of their respective copyright owners, and the author makes no claims as to owning them. This fanfic is made purely for entertainment purposes only and is completely non-profit. No copyright infringement is intended.

        "Nghh... mnhhh... So, whadd'ya think...?"

       "Aahhh... hahhh... I dunno... sounds risky..."

       "Unhhh... No risk... no reward... Aaahh..."

       "Nngh... But still... if you mess this up, you're-..."

       "I know... mmhhh... but it's... aaahh... the only plan... nnhhh... I can think of... Wanna try?"

       It was at that point Zushi let go.

       "Haahh... I'm game if you are."

       Both knew they couldn't do much until Gon got his Hatsu back in order, but starting now would make things a bit easier down the road.

       "Thanks... Nghhh..."

       Zushi reached for the nearby table, grabbing one of the towels next to their tops and began to wipe the sweat off his brow and chest, stepping back to watch Gon continue with his pull-ups. His hands on the bars were like vicegrips, corded muscle working as the spiky-haired boy went at a regular rhythm. Those broad shoulders, those strong arms, drops of sweat rolling down his back...

       The sudden sound of hands clapping a few times snapped the shorter boy out of his reverie, his face all red as he realized he'd been watching his friend working out a little  _too_ intently.

       "That's enough! Time for a break," Wing said as he stood by the doorframe, calling for the boys' attention. "Lunch is ready. Get it while it's hot, you two."

       Doing one last rep, it was then that Gon let himself drop to the floor. "Yes, thank you, Wing-san!" Gon said, taking a towel Zushi handed to him and wiping the sweat off his face, arms, chest and abs. If he noticed Zushi watching where that towel went over his body, Gon didn't show it. Tossing the towel onto the table, the young Hunter reached for his shirt and put it on before turning to the chestnut-haired boy. "Let's go."

       "R-right..."

       Zushi slipped on his own top then. Fighting down the blush across his face, Zushi fell in just behind Gon as the two teens followed Wing to the lounge area.

~*~

       Gyo = An advanced application of Ren by which one concentrates a larger than normal portion of their aura into a specific body part. This increases its strength but leaves the rest of the body more vulnerable. Most often used in the eyes, allowing one to see aura and things which would otherwise be hidden.

       He ran through the forest, the canopy of leaves overhead keeping most of the sunlight from beating down on him. He weaved around tree trunks, jumped over exposed roots and swung from thick branches. He scanned the forest left and right, eyes glowing with his concentrated aura. He'd left his green jacket in his room, in light of his training.

       Gon was on a treasure hunt.

       Abruptly he stopped at the base of a tree, digging around the fallen leaves and other detritus until he found what he was looking for. It was a small, clear bead barely a millimeter across, its surface glowing faintly from the infusion of aura Wing had given it. He smiled, placing the bead into his pocket.

       He'd just straightened himself up when he hear a loud whistle echo through the forest. Time was up.

       In less than a minute he was back at the clearing, Wing waiting for him in front of the gray boulder there. Zushi arrived a few seconds later, running up to them from the treeline. Wing nodded. "Alright, how many did you find?"

       Gon reached into his pocket, pulling out forty-two beads all faintly glowing with Nen. With a one-hour time limit and a search area of nearly all the surrounding forest, out of one hundred that wasn't so bad. The smile on his face hinted a little bit of pride... until he saw Zushi pull out forty-five.

       The disappointment was real.

       "Zushi beat you by three beads, Gon-kun. That means three hundred push-ups and three hundred sit-ups. Now, hop to it!"

       "Osu!" Gon grimaced, dropping down to the ground and counting off each rep.

~*~

       In = An advanced form of Zetsu used to almost completely conceal the presence of one's own aura. Can be used on one's Hatsu ability to make it invisible to others. In can usually be countered by using Gyo in the eyes or through En.

       Zushi took cover behind a tall, thick-trunked tree, trying to make himself as small as he can while scanning the surroundings carefully. Gon had a five minute head start, and for the past twenty he'd been trying to track him down using techniques he'd learned from Wing. But Gon practically grew up in the wilderness; nature itself seemed to flow in his very blood, breathed its very essence day in and day out, so it only seemed natural that he'd be able to move so quickly through the forest without leaving a trace.

       Hearing the rustling of leaves to his left, Zushi used Gyo on his eyes and focused on the direction the sound came from. Seeing nothing he turned in the opposite direction. Still nothing. Maybe he should try something else? His En perhaps? But where could he-...?!

       "Gotcha!"

       Zushi froze, feeling the edge of Gon's hand pressed against his throat. It was only then that Gon revealed his aura, the older boy standing next to him with a friendly smile on his face.

~*~

       En = An advanced application of both Ren and Ten, where one extends their Ren so that their aura extends further than normal, then uses Ten at the same time to give it shape, usually a sphere. One can feel the shape and movement of anything entering this area. Can be extremely tiring and draining due to constantly deploying so much aura.

       The wind blew gently carrying the many scents of the forest with it. A bird chirped in the distance, high up in the trees, leaves rustling faintly in the background. Gon stood in the center of the clearing, eyes blindfolded and deep in concentration, his breathing calm and even.

       When Gon heard the grass shifting to his right Gon snapped his head in that direction, only for a small stone to come flying at the back of his head from the opposite side a split-second later. But Gon was faster, his left arm shooting up to catch the speeding rock in the palm of his hand. It was then that another rock came at him from the front, this time catching it with his right hand, only for two more to come at him from different directions, one high and one low. He caught them both at once, jerking his head to one side and dodging a fifth launched from behind...

       ...Right into the path of the sixth.

       "AGH! Oww!" Wincing in pain Gon grabbed at his forehead, a noticeable red mark where the stone had hit, joining the half-dozen or so others over the rest of his body. "Dammit, that stings...!" Gon panted lightly, already feeling a bit worn out, and he could've sworn he heard Zushi trying to stifle his laughter. Both Wing and Zushi had been darting around just beyond the range of his En, throwing rocks at him from random directions.

       "Focus!"

       Straightening himself out, the boy took a few deep breaths and stood at attention, ready for the next wave. Scattered at his feet were the fifty-plus stones he'd caught earlier.

       "Osu!"

~*~

_The soft grass rustled beneath him with each movement, various sounds escaping his throat as the other continued his assault on him, gentle hands and warm lips flitting over his trim chest and toned stomach, trailing lower and lower down the length of his body._

_Gon gasped, his body alight with pleasure as that talented mouth closed around his hardness, slick and warm and oh so inviting. His hands grasped at a soft, silvery-white mane as his body was worked up into a frenzy, his surroundings fading away only to be replaced by that hot, wet suction around him. Gon arched upward when he felt a particularly long, hard suck on the head of his cock, pulling a keening gasp from his throat, his face flushed with desire._

_"Killua, please... aahhh...! D-don't..... don't stop! Aahhhn!" Swirling his tongue around that sensitive crown, Killua began to bob his head along the length of Gon's shaft, taking the younger boy deeper and deeper each time until he reached the base, stopping only for a moment before sliding him in and out at a much faster pace. Every once in awhile he'd stop at the head, suckling gently at the leaking slit there, before taking him in again completely, his movements more insistent than before._

_"I-I... I can't... Uaahhh! Aaahh!" Gon's body tensed and jerked with each stroke, with each suck on his manhood, the sharp sensations shooting up his spine, trying to thrust into that moist heat, and after just a few more minutes of this torture Gon threw his head back, his whole frame shuddering as he reached a forceful climax. "Aanhhh! K-Killua! Killuaaahh!!!"_

_All through this his partner drank him down, audibly gulping down Gon's thick essence with each pulse of his cock. As his release died down Killua pulled himself back, but it seemed he retreated just a little too early, that last burst of Gon's semen splashing beautifully across the ex-assassin's face._

_Killua used his fingers to wipe the thick, warm fluid from his face. Noticing Gon's eyes on him, Killua made a show of licking his fingers clean as he did so, using his tongue slowly and deliberately, Gon's manhood twitching in response to the sight. Killua swiped at one stray dollop of cum with his middle finger and brought it to Gon's mouth. Sapphire-blue eyes clouded with desire watched the younger boy lean up and take the offered digit into his mouth, gently sucking and moaning faintly at the taste, his blush deepening even more. Killua slowly slid his middle finger in and out between Gon's lips playfully, an imitation of what he was doing before, and a promise of much more later._

_Freeing his finger from Gon's mouth, Killua himself gave the digit a quick sweep of his tongue, before leaning down to claim Gon's lips for his own, the kiss deep and breathtaking. The younger boy could still taste himself in Killua's mouth, moaning as the other explored that warm cavern..._

~*~

       "Aaahhh!!! Nnghh!!! Shit...!" Gon trembled, propped up on his knees and his face buried in his pillow, his body still humming from such a powerful orgasm. His left hand stilled on his cock once the last aftershocks had died down, sweat running down his face and panting heavily. Gon had managed to catch most of his cum in his right hand, cupped over the pink head of his manhood, save for a few stray drops. His semen was thick and hot to the touch, a bright red staining his cheeks at the feeling.

       Calming down a bit Gon rolled onto his side, letting the cool sheets dissipate the remaining heat from his body. He stared at his right hand, his cum trailing down his wrist at the movement, the heady scent easily reaching his nose. He brought his hand closer, pausing for just a second, before his tongue reached out to lick at the white fluid. The texture was a bit cloying but the taste was surprisingly sweet, with a mildly salty aftertaste. He'd only ever tasted himself once before, out of curiosity when he'd first learned he could do this. His blush deepened at the memory, and before Gon realized it he was lapping at his palm, licking his hand clean of his own fertile seed.

       He laid on his back staring at the ceiling, his heartbeat finally back to a normal rhythm and his head just a bit more clear. That fantasy was coming to him more and more often now. Usually it happened when he dreamt at night, leaving his young body enflamed the following morning, but now it was slowly creeping into his conscious mind as well. So far it only happened when he was alone, with his mind idling on random thoughts, but Gon couldn't shake this nagging sense of worry each time his dream came to him as of late, like there was some sense of urgency behind it.

       Maybe it was a coping mechanism. Maybe it was his teenaged hormones acting up. Maybe it was both. Or maybe it had a deeper emotional cause he's yet to understand. Whatever the case, this was all just confusing at this point. Gon knew himself well, and was usually pretty good at figuring things out about himself, but understanding what was going on with him was proving rather difficult. Was it because it involved Killua?

       He missed Killua, very much so, and these dreams were making it worse. Especially with the way Killua would look at him in them, with this deep, burning hunger that Gon wanted to lose himself into. His heartbeat raced, his body feeling warmer at the thought. It was a little funny, really. Oftentimes he'd catch Killua watching him with an odd look in his eyes, almost as if he wanted something from him. He would sometimes tease him about it, like those times when he'd caught him watching while he slept, but now Gon would have given anything to have Killua look at him like that again.

        _Maybe...?_

       Gon shook his head, he had to get up and clean himself off. Shinya would be calling for breakfast soon, and morning meditations were after. He had his training to get back to.

       Still, he couldn't dispell that sense of worry for the rest of the day.

~*~

       Gon was halfway through his third week now. So far his training had gone quite well, following a basic routine each day: Help out in cleaning the dojo, a couple of hours in the morning for meditation followed by some light exercises to loosen up, then physical training for building strength, speed and flexibility. An hour off for rest and some lunch (grilled fish today with fried vegetables), and then on to Nen training and its applications in live combat, capped off by a few sparring sessions with Zushi and some cooldown exercises to finish. They were to focus first on those aspects Gon was good at before moving on those he was having difficulty with, to increase his proficiency in them as best he could. He tried to treat it a bit like a game, enjoying both the physical work and the competition with Zushi, and it certainly helped that at least part of his training came off as such.

       Still, Gon couldn't help feeling a little restless during training, trying to push just a little harder with every session simply because it was him. That's not to say he didn't trust Wing's slower, incremental approach to his training, or he wouldn't have reached out to him, but he was getting a little impatient, his body urging him to act. Not having any word on Killua certainly didn't help matters, and that dream just made it worse.

        _Not yet..._

       Gon pushed his worries aside. It was too soon, he knew, so he'll wait, and he needed to get stronger, not only for his sake, but for Killua's as well.

       It was dinnertime now, the group having gathered in the lounge area as Shinya prepared to serve their meal. They were having tonkatsu tonight, just as a little treat Shinya had decided to cook up, and Gon couldn't wait to dig in.

       They currently had the TV switched on to the news, just to keep in touch with current events outside. They usually kept it off unless they were watching one of Zushi's or Hisoka's recorded fights from Heaven's Arena, but every once in awhile they'd leave it on, just to wind down a bit after a long day of training.

       Gon had his eyes on the screen, watching some report about a murder in a city somewhere when Shinya called his attention, a bowl of rice with a pork cutlet atop it in his hand. Gon turned to Shinya and had just reached for the bowl, when something on the screen caught his eye.

       He suddenly froze with an audible gasp, eyes wide in shock, staring at the TV screen. He slowly rose to his feet, the bowl falling from his limp hand onto the matted floor, messily spilling its contents with a loud clatter.

       "Agh! My apologies, I'll clean this right up!" Shinya said with a quick bow, getting up to grab a small handheld sweeper and dustpan from the corner to clean up the mess.

       "Gon-san!" Zushi was surprised at Gon's carelessness, but noticing the look on his face and Wing's silence through it all, the younger boy became more than a little concerned. "Gon-san..?" He turned to where Gon was looking, towards the TV. His eyes went wide and he fell silent, realizing what Gon had seen.

       It was a news report about the murder of a family of four in their own apartment, a mother and father and two children, their twelve-year-old daughter and nine-year-old son, plus one police officer. Apparently the mother was a whistleblower against some big pharmaceutical company of some kind. The police had no idea yet as to who was responsible, but it appeared as though their throats had been sliced clean through by a fine blade, leaving them to bleed out and slowly choke on their own blood. It was a horrific crime under any circumstance, but that wasn't what caught Gon's attention. It was a freeze-frame picture taken from a security camera in the hallway just outside the crime scene, of the attack on the police officer standing guard outside the door. The image itself was a bit blurry, and the subject even moreso, apparently moving at incredible speed, but it showed enough for him to see exactly what, or rather who, they were looking at.

       Gon muttered under his breath, still not quite believing what he was seeing.

       "K-Killua...?!"

       But there was no mistaking it. Gon's eyes couldn't miss that stream of sparks surging around him, that mane of silvery-white hair, and that sapphire-blue eye seeming to look straight into the camera lens as he passed by.

       It appeared dull and dead inside...

       When Zushi next turned to Gon, the older boy's expression had turned dark and intense, his hands clenched tightly into fists and gritting his teeth. He could feel the rage rolling off him in waves. Immediately worried Zushi started to reach for him. "Gon-sa-...?"

       "I'm going out." Not waiting for a response Gon did just that and stormed out of the room, the sliding door slamming shut behind him with a loud bang.

       "Gon-san!" Zushi called out to him, turning his gaze from the door to the TV screen and back again a couple of times before giving a quick bow towards Wing. "P-please, excuse me!" With that he quickly ran after his friend. "Gon-san? Please, wait!"

       Shinya watched wordlessly as Zushi gave chase to Gon. He turned to Wing then, only to see the look on the older male's face. None of the others had noticed.

       Wing was quiet, his expression cold and unreadable, but the dark, murderous glint in his eyes spoke volumes.

~*~

       When Zushi returned to the lounge area just a few minutes later, the expression on his face was a mix of worry and mild panic.

       "He's not here!"

       "Zushi, calm down," Wing said, before turning to the other person in the room. "Shinya-kun?"

       The older boy closed his eyes, lost in concentration, before opening his blue-gray orbs a few moments later. "He's not in the dojo... but he hasn't left the mountain yet, I think."

       "Then he should still be nearby." Wing got up from where he sat, quickly coming up with a plan. "Zushi, you and I will search the area around the dojo. We'll work our way down the mountain, you'll take the east, I'll take west. Shinya-kun, you stay here in case he comes back, but check the grounds again just in case. Is that clear?" The two boys nodded. "Let's move." Mere moments later they were out in the night searching the surrounding forest for Gon, hoping they find him before he does something they'll all regret.

~*~

       Gon ran.

       He'd been standing in front of the door to his room, his mind blank save for the images he'd seen on the TV screen. He wasn't sure for just how long he'd stood there, but before he knew it he was moving, slowly at first, step by step until he was standing outside the dojo. Gon wasn't sure what came over him, but as soon as the cool night breeze hit him, he started running. He didn't know where he was heading. He didn't know why he left. He just ran.

       He just couldn't be there, couldn't stand seeing what had happened to Killua, couldn't stand that he could do nothing about it.

       There was no real direction to where he was going, just feeling that urge, that  _need_ to move, to go somewhere that wasn't "here", 'til an exposed root caught Gon's foot sending him tumbling down to the ground, the fall earning him a few scrapes and a couple of bruises. He propped himself up on all fours, and for some time he just laid there unmoving, hands clenching tightly around the earth in his hands, when the young Hunter quietly uttered a single word, a solitary tear falling down his cheek.

       "...Why?"

       Killua was the kindest, most unselfish person he'd ever met. Not once did the silver-haired boy ask him for anything, always by his side supporting him, giving Gon all he asked for and more, while Gon just took and took and took. Gon knew he can be a bit selfish, had known this for some time now, but he'd never realized just how much he'd been taking Killua for granted. Not until he saw what had happened to him. All Killua had ever wanted was to have friends and the freedom to choose for himself. Gon slammed his fists into the ground. He didn't deserve this!

       "Godsdammit, why?!"

       Gon loved himself, faults and all, or at least he tried to; it had taken him awhile to get back to that place after the whole incident with the Chimera Ants. But he was sure, he had never hated himself more than he did at that moment.

       His hand closed over his left shoulder, over the scar he'd received there a year ago.  _It's my fault...!_ If only he'd had better control, if only he'd paid better attention, if only he'd  _cared_ more, none of this would've happened! They could've been together this whole time, adventuring, traveling, enjoying all the little wonders of the world around them, together, like they've always had. They could be camped out on some distant hill right now staring up at the stars, sharing each other's dreams and wondering what new adventures tomorrow would bring, Killua's hand in his... Instead, Killua had been forced to take his sister away from his family to save him, putting them on the run for what may be the rest of their lives, trying to stay one step ahead of his brother, all because he'd lost control. Should he even think of himself as Killua's friend still?  _It's all my fault!_

       It was too much. The frustration, the pain, the anger he'd bottled up from when this all started, he just couldn't take it anymore. It was just too much.

       His aura exploded around him, trees swaying harshly from the force, dirt and dust and grass kicking up around him, as Gon gave a long, anguished cry to the heavens above.

~*~

       Zushi had been searching little more than half an hour when he heard a scream just a little ways further ahead. Picking up the sounds of trees crashing he headed in that direction, and it wasn't long before he saw the fallen trees along a familiar path. Increasing his speed, Zushi quickly arrived at the clearing where they usually held their sparring sessions.

       The young apprentice gasped at what he saw.

       A dozen or so craters dotted the clearing. Trees with their trunks torn through or ripped apart where they stood, others uprooted left and right and thrown into any that were still standing. Fallen leaves and broken rock and dust. And in the middle of it all stood Gon, tears streaming down his cheeks, repeatedly punching at the large boulder he found there, over and over and over again, screaming and yelling and cursing as he landed blow after blow on the hard, dense rock.

       "Why?!?! WHY, DAMN YOU, WHY?!?! He's been through  _enough_!!! It should be  _me_ who's suffering!!! Not him!!! I'm the one who threw it all away!!! I threatened an innocent girl!!! I'm the one who should be punished!!! Killua doesn't deserve this shit!!! HE'S A GOOD PERSON, GODSDAMMIT!!! Why him?!?! TELL ME, WHY HIM?!?!"

       It was as though a switch had been flipped; this was not the kind, courageous boy he knew. Gon Freecss, the kindhearted, easygoing and nature-loving boy from Whale Island, had just torn apart a large chunk of the forest around him with his bare hands in a fit of blind rage. His actions, his words were not him at all. He was like a force of nature gone out of control tearing through anything in his path, and Zushi couldn't shake the feeling that Gon was railing against whatever gods he believed in, the thought disturbing him greatly.

       Zushi approached him slowly. The boulder had already lost over a third of its original size and was pockmarked with fist-sized holes and cracks under Gon's assault. Bits and pieces of rock were flying off with each blow, his knuckles bruised and bleeding. Carefully Zushi placed a hand on his shoulder, trying to show him some sympathy. "Gon-san...?" Gon rounded on him instantly at the touch, shouting as he sent a bloodied fist at him. Zushi managed to catch him by the wrist, calling for the older boy's attention. "Gon-san, calm down!!! It's me! It's just me!"

       Recognizing him Gon jerked his arm away, panting heavily. He clapped his right hand over his face, barely suppressing his sobs as the tears continued to fall.

       "I should've been there with him! I know I could've stopped this somehow, done  _something_...!" Gon managed between sobs. "I should be with him right now, dammit!"

       "I know you want to help him, Gon-san. I can only imagine what you're feeling right now," Zushi started, trying to calm him down. "But you haven't finished your training yet, you know how important that is right now! And you know they're just using him as bait to lure you ou-..."

       Gon turned on him in an instant, grabbing Zushi by his shirt. "Bait? Bait?! THAT'S MY FRIEND YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT THERE!!!... ... ... My best friend....." Visibly deflating where he stood and his immediate anger spent, Gon weakly released his grip, letting himself fall back against the boulder he'd been punching just moments earlier, sliding down until he was sitting on the ground, exhausted. He broke down crying.

       "I feel so helpless!" Gon grit his teeth, tears flowing down his cheeks. "My friend's out there -- my  _best friend_ \-- and he needs my help, and I  _can't_! Do you know what that feels like?! That sort of helplessness?" Zushi could only shake his head in response. "Gods, I want to leave right now and storm that  _fucking_ mansion! I want to tear that godsdamned mountain apart piece by piece until they give me my friend back! But I can't... not the way I am right now. I'm not strong enough. I'm too weak, too stupid... too fucking  _useless_.....!" Gon curled up on himself, burying his face against his knees. "I miss him so much! But, I'm just not good enough for him..."

       "Don't say that," Zushi insisted, putting a hand on the other boy's shoulder. "You might not be able to do anything right now, but you will, and  _soon_. I've seen you do some really amazing things... you shouldn't sell yourself short." They fell silent for a few moments, the younger male not really knowing what else to say. At least it seemed the tears had stopped. "C'mon, let's head back to the dojo, get your hands bandaged up. It's getting late and you haven't eaten yet. Please?"

       "... ... ...I'm not hungry," Gon said quietly, letting the younger boy pull him up to his feet, Zushi slipping an arm around him. "Just... take me to my room....."

       "Okay... Okay, let's get you to your room, then," Zushi said, carefully supporting his friend as they headed back towards the dojo.

       Nearby, behind one of the trees left standing, Wing watched as his two students worked their way back through the forest, the moon casting a somber light from overhead.

       Wing pulled out his cellphone and dialed a number.

~*~

       Zushi stood outside of Gon's room. He had one hand pressed against the door, wondering if he should go back in, if there were any more words of comfort or understanding that he could give, but there were none. He could just hear the other boy sobbing faintly from the other side. To see his friend, someone as strong and lively as Gon reduced to such a vulnerable state just tore at him. He just wished there was something he could do.

       He stood there for a few more minutes, staring at the closed door, before heading to his own room.

~*~

        Gon stared up at the ceiling, lying on his futon after Zushi had brought him back to his room. Zushi had insisted on bandaging his hands at least, and so he'd spent the next half-hour cleaning and disinfecting his bruised and cut-up hands using a first aid kit. He'd started crying again after the younger boy had left, his mind haunted with thoughts of Killua, deeply wanting to go back to those happier times he'd spent with him. Memories of skateboard tricks and lightning flashes and emptied Mr. Chocorobo boxes. Gon missed all that. But what he found himself missing the most were his eyes. Those striking blue orbs that seemed to know him better than anyone else, whose gaze he wanted to lose himself in. Perhaps it was true when they say you never really miss something until it's not there anymore.

       It was a long while before the tears finally stopped.

       He remembered when he first woke in that hospital bed after the whole incident with Neferpitou, not long after Killua had brought him back from that twilight between life and death. Gon had been haunted by visions of his failure to save Kite all that time, the face of the Chimera Ant responsible taunting him, urging him to just give up. And it would have been easy. So very easy... But somehow, deep inside, he knew Killua had yet to give up on him. So he held on, just a little longer, for him. And when by some miracle he'd been brought back (whether it was by Alluka or Nanika, Gon still wasn't sure yet) the younger boy stood vigil by his bedside, waiting for him to regain consciousness before they wheeled him out to the doctors for some tests, and was on the verge of tears when Gon finally opened his eyes.

       "Killua, I'm back..." he'd said to him, reaching up to brush away a tear at the corner of Killua's eye with his thumb. His hand lingered there for a moment, feeling the warmth of the other's cheek, and he could've sworn he'd felt Killua press closer to his palm ever so slightly. Gon smiled reassuringly at him, looking deep into those brilliant, sapphire-blue eyes. The tears came freely then, the normally aloof ex-assassin barely suppressing a sob as they fell.

       "Un! Welcome back!" Killua had smiled back at him then, and Gon was left breathless. His smile was honest and genuine, a rarity for the younger boy, and a privilege he reserved only for a special few. Pure joy and adoration radiated from him, and Gon felt something stir deep inside his chest; a deep, unidentifiable longing he'd never felt before. It was the most beautiful smile he'd ever seen Killua give, and it was Gon's most precious memory of him.

       The first time, Gon would realize later, that he'd ever really  _looked_ at Killua.

        _Killua's lucky?_ Gon thought back to Zushi's words to him a few days ago. Even now, he could feel that same longing he'd felt back then, tugging at the edges of his heart.  _No..._ I'm _the lucky one....._ Gon rolled over to his side, pulling the covers over himself, and as he drifted off into a fitful sleep, he heard a familiar question echo in his mind.

        _Do you love him?_

 

~*~TO BE CONTINUED...~*~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CHAPTER NOTES: Does anyone else need a hug? 'Coz I do... ... ...


	9. Chapter 08: Moving X Forward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new day, a familiar face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AUTHOR'S NOTES: Woohoo! Chapter Eight is up! Getting closer and closer! Had to go back and fix a few little issues here and there though, I hope you don't mind. Anyway, on with the fic, and please, enjoy! :)
> 
> WARNING: Before you go any further, please be warned that this is a yaoi fanfic. That is, it is about a romantic and/or sexual relationship between males. And please note that this fanfic will contain violent and disturbing imagery, as well as graphic and explicit sexual situations. Do not continue reading if any of this offends you in any way.
> 
> DISCLAIMER: The story contained within this fanfic is the sole property of the author. Hunter X Hunter and all related characters and trademarks are the sole property of Shueisha/Madhouse/Yoshihiro Togashi, and all other trademarks mentioned herein are the sole property of their respective copyright owners, and the author makes no claims as to owning them. This fanfic is made purely for entertainment purposes only and is completely non-profit. No copyright infringement is intended.

        It was just past noon when Zushi found himself standing outside Gon's room. They'd decided to let Gon sleep in when the boy didn't show up for breakfast that morning, but now it was lunchtime and Zushi was getting worried, and so he volunteered to wake the older boy up. Now that he was here though, Zushi couldn't bring himself to knock on the door. He knew Gon wanted to be alone, and he didn't blame him. For awhile now Zushi was trying to figure out what to say, what words of encouragement or comfort he could say to the other boy to help lighten his burden, if even just a little, but he kept coming up with nothing.

       Ever since their meeting at Heaven's Arena, Zushi has felt a deep admiration for him. Alongside Killua, Gon was one of those rare prodigies in using Nen, and it was exciting watching him advance so quickly. Learning Nen was almost effortless for the spiky-haired boy, and some small part of him wanted to be there to see just what Gon could really do.

       When Zushi finally managed to gather enough confidence to open the door, he stopped as soon as he laid eyes on Gon's face. It was obvious he didn't get much sleep last night. His brows were furrowed, the corners of his eyelids a little red from crying last night, had probably cried himself to sleep. He noticed how his lower lip trembled slightly, his hand tightening against the sheets as a single tear fell from the corner of his eye.

       "K-Killua... ... ..."

       Shoulders sagging, Zushi stepped back and closed the door, and walked back to the lounge to rejoin the others.

~*~

       "I... don't think Gon-san will be joining us today..." The defeated tone in Zushi's voice was obvious as he closed the door behind him.

       "Let him have the day off. He needs some time to himself," Wing said, Zushi taking his place on one of the cushions in front of him. Understandable, given the events of last night. Still, the Gon needed to know he wasn't alone in this. Wing picked up the bowl of rice and chopsticks in front of him, debating if he should see Gon later for a little talk, when the door to the lounge slid open.

       "Konnichiwa!" Gon exclaimed cheerfully, a huge grin across his face. "Haven't slept like that in awhile! Slept like a log!" he added as he marched into the room; if he noticed the sets of eyes on him as he did so, he didn't show it. Settling onto the cushion next to Zushi he reached for one of the cups at the center of the table, piping with freshly-made tea, downing its contents in one go. "Aahhh! Just what I needed! Shinya-san? I was wondering, what exactly is this tea made from?"

       Caught a little off-guard, it took a moment for the normally calm Shinya to give an answer. "It's a special blend made by my family a long time ago, harvested from plants only found near the top of this mountain," he started. "It's said that if you grind the fresh leaves into a paste, it makes for a great disinfectant. It can even cure some poisons too." Shinya realized a moment later that he was rambling, but he wasn't really sure how else to respond to the other boy.

       "You should give me some to take home later. Grandma and Aunt Mito would just love it, I'm sure!" Gon said, refilling his cup and downing it all a second time. Zushi and Shinya shared questioning looks the whole time while Wing kept his expression neutral, and after a few moments it was Zushi who voiced what was on the others' minds.

       "Gon-san, are you alright?"

       "Of course! Why wouldn't I be?" Gon answered with a smile. Zushi wasn't fooled. His eyes were still a bit puffy from last night, his hair more disarrayed that normal (a feat in and of itself), and his smile seemed more sad than cheerful. His bandaged-up hands didn't help his image. It was clear that he wasn't.

       "Well, it's good to have you join us, Gon-kun," Wing said with a smile of his own. He wasn't fooled either, but he felt it better to let Gon work things out for now. "We're having shrimp tempura and soba noodles today. Go ahead, dig in. We have some catching up to do with your training, after all!"

       "Un! Itadakimasu!" Without missing a beat, Gon proceeded to wolf down his meal.

~*~

       Training that day went about as well as could be expected. It became obvious with Gon's movements that he was restless and distracted, his mind not entirely into it, especially when it came to sparring. His timing was off, unable to properly land or follow up on his attacks, and getting hit by punches and kicks that should have been easy for him to avoid or block. He was pushing himself too hard and exhausting himself too easily, to the point where he lost all but one of his five bouts against Zushi that afternoon, with Gon scoring the one win only because he'd almost lost his temper and caught him by surprise -- Gon nearly broke his jaw that time and he couldn't apologize enough after. The following day wasn't much better. It was obvious he was starting to rush things, pushing to get results now instead of later, and it was starting to take a toll. Wing suspected survivor's guilt had finally caught up with him, and he was doing so well too. Still, he knew Gon needed to get this out of his system, needed a way to distract himself from the events of that night, and physical work seemed to be the best approach to take for someone like him.

       Gon was a stubborn kid, Wing knew that from day one. It was an aspect of Gon that lent to his determination at best and to his recklessness at worst. His experience in teaching him before had confirmed it. And right now he needed to focus that stubbornness into something productive.

       It was now three days since that news report. Wing watched as Gon did some stretching in the middle of the clearing. Most of the fallen trees and broken rocks had been cleared out, the tree trunks piled up off to one side and the boulder now looking very much askew with over a third of it missing. Wing focused his Gyo into his eyes and looked Gon over from head to toe; you can learn a lot about another's mental state by looking over the quality of one's Nen, their Ten in particular, and he could see Gon was a bit of a mess. After a few moments he approached the boy, his usual friendly smile on his face.

       "Gon-kun, can I have a moment?"

       "Yes, of course!" Gon straightened himself out and approached the older male. "Where's Zushi? Aren't we supposed to have practice this afternoon?" he asked.

       "Shinya-kun asked for his help buying a few things in town. So no sparring for you two today, I'm afraid," Wing replied, Gon with a disappointed frown at the news. "I noticed you've been pushing yourself too hard the last couple of days. Take it easy. You need to take care of yourself too, you know?" After a moment of thought Gon spoke.

       "Wing-san, are there any other ways for me to strengthen my Nen?"

       "Well, there's meditation, for one. Physical exercise works too-..."

       "No, not like that," Gon corrected, considering his words for a moment before continuing. "I meant artificially. Like... ... ... with drugs, or something." If Wing was surprised, he didn't show it.

       "Oh, is that what you meant?" Wing said without missing a beat. "Yeah, no, I don't do stuff like that."

       "But, Wing-san, you saw what happened on the TV the other night! What they're putting Killua through!" There was a hint of desperation and anger in Gon's voice. "I can't just sit around knowing all that!"

       "So you're not alright, after all."

       Gon was taken aback, unable to look Wing in the eye. ".....How could I be? What they're doing to him, the things they're making him do... Please, there must be some way! I've read about them-..."

       "Gon-kun," Wing began, his tone stern and serious. "What you're talking about is very dangerous. At best their effects are temporary. At worst you'll end up an addict... or dead. And you know better than anyone that Nen doesn't take kindly to people who use shortcuts." Gon fell silent, having no ready answer to that. It was a while before either of them spoke.

       "Gon-kun, how would you like to spar against me?"

       The young Hunter was caught by surprise, but it wasn't long before that surprise gave way to excitement. "Yes, please!" He was eager to see how far he'd gotten in his training, and how well he matched up to his teacher in a fight.

       Wing walked a few paces away from Gon and turned to face him. He closed his eyes for a few seconds to concentrate, before releasing a sudden burst of aura, Gon shielding his eyes from the dust that was kicked up. A quick look back showed that around Wing's feet was now a perfect circular outline about a meter and a half in diameter, with Wing standing at the center.

       "Gon-kun, the truth is I do know of a drug that can give your Nen a substantial power boost. And unlike most others, this one  _does_ work," the older male said. "If you can make me step outside this circle, I'll tell you where you can get it and how."

       "R-really?!"

       "Yes. But only  _if_ you can beat me." Wing adjusted his glasses. "If you fail, then you stick to the training, without question. Is this alright with you?"

       "...Yes." There was a determined look on Gon's face as he mentally prepared himself. "What are the rules?"

       "Two-minute time limit. You can use any means to attack me at your disposal.  _Any_ means." Wing set the countdown function on his wristwatch. "Are you ready?"

       Gon took a deep breath. "Osu!"

       "You have two minutes," Wing said, starting the countdown with a beep. "Impress me."

       Wing had barely finished speaking when Gon charged forward, his aura surging around him, intent on landing blow to his face. He was fast, but Wing was faster, easily sidestepping the attack and Gon overshooting where he stood. Gon quickly recovered, finding his footing and charging again, attempting to kick at Wing's legs with much the same result. The boy skidded to a stop and charged back in for a third attempt, missing again only to land on his hands and use them as a pivot, kicking his legs out as he spun in place. Wing quickly stepped back and dropped down with a sweeping kick, his longer reach letting him topple Gon's hands out from under him. Gon's reflexes were quick to react, rolling off to the side to get up on one knee, only for Wing to send his right palm into Gon's midsection, pushing him back a few meters and knocking the wind out of him.

       "One minute, fifty seconds," Wing announced casually, getting back up onto his feet at the center of the circle.

       With a cry Gon attacked again, jumping high into the air and swinging his leg down. And again Wing sidestepped the charge, the kick impacting against the ground where he'd stood and sending up dust and soil around them. The boy pressed the attack, going into a rapid flurry of fists and feet and elbows and knees, Wing blocking and dodging each one. Still he pressed forward, threatening to edge Wing out of the circle bit by bit. But when Gon came at him with a hard right straight Wing handily deflected the punch, catching Gon by the wrist and adding just enough force to his momentum to pull Gon off-balance, almost sending him face-first into the ground. Gon just barely managed to stay on his feet, turning back toward Wing and circling him slowly, frowning as his brown eyes watched for an opening.

       "One minute, thirty seconds." The older male dusted his left shoulder off, not even looking at Gon. "Surely, you can do better than that..."

       Gon attacked then, running at speed toward Wing in a wide arc, coming in low and grabbing a loose rock along the way. Gon threw the rock aimed at Wing's face, the older male raising right his arm to intercept it reducing the rock to dust on impact, only to realize that Gon had disappeared in front of him. Using the momentary distraction Gon had suddenly appeared behind him, launching into a roundhouse kick leveled at Wing's midsection.

       When Gon hit only empty air, it took him a moment to realize Wing had perched himself atop his outstretched leg, light as a feather and balanced perfectly on his foot. In the time it took Gon to notice Wing launched into a kick of his own, hitting Gon in the forehead and sending him tumbling back, the older male flipping backward and landing lightly on his feet, once more at the center of the circle.

       "Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow...!" Gon clutched at his head, a little rattled and stinging from the impact.

       "One minute, fifteen." The boy took a moment to catch his breath before getting back on up on his feet.

       ".....Your left hand."

       Wing blinked. "Hm? What about it?"

       "You haven't used your left hand this whole time," Gon said with a pout. True enough he hadn't; during the entire fight, Wing had kept his left hand tucked behind his back, using only his right to attack and defend.

       "Really now?" Wing made a show of pulling his left hand out from behind him, looking at it for a moment, before returning it to its perch, the smile on his face widening a bit. "Well, what are you going to do about it?"

       Gon grinned in response. "I'm going to make you use it!"

       "You're certainly welcome to try." Wing adjusted his glasses and stood at the ready, the smile never leaving his face. "You have one minute."

       The next sixty seconds flew by as the two exchanged blows, Gon using his speed and agility with his smaller size to great effect, nearly landing a hit several times. He was more energetic, his timing nearly spot-on with every punch, every kick, his movements more natural, more  _him_ , the smile never leaving his face and treating the battle almost as if it were a game. Of course, Wing was no slouch either, deftly dodging and meeting him blow for blow with a few extra thrown in for good measure (he was still the teacher, after all). Time was winding down though, and they had to finish this soon.

       Wing slammed his palm into Gon's stomach, sending him tumbling back from the hit. But Gon was quick to recover, catching himself on all fours before charging at the older male with a high kick. Wing dodged, only for Gon to use the momentum to bring his other leg into play in a butterfly kick, forcing Wing to step further back, his back foot now resting just inches inside the edge of the circle.

       Seeing his chance, Gon focused his Nen into his left fist, before sending it in a left shovel hook aimed at Wing's gut. Wing saw the attack coming, and caught Gon's punch with his hands, the impact pushing him back another couple of centimeters or so. Just one more should do it. Gon quickly drew his aura into his right hand using Gyo, and was just about to launch a good,  _hard_ straight when Wing's open hand suddenly appeared in front of his face.

       "...Stop."

       It was then that Gon registered the beeping coming from Wing's wristwatch.

       "Time's up."

       The disappointment was obvious on Gon's face, breathing a bit hard from the short but lively battle. Gon straightened out, standing at attention, and gave Wing a respectful bow, the bespectacled man returning the bow in response. "Osu! Thank you very much!" Gon wiped the sweat from his brow with his wrist, catching his breath before adding, "It wasn't a total loss, though!"

       Wing gave him a quizzical look. "Oh? What makes you say that?"

       "I got you to use your left hand!" Gon replied, hands planted on his hips and beaming proudly.

       "...So you did," Wing said looking at his left hand, his palm slightly red from the force of Gon's last punch. He smiled. "Feeling better now?"

       This time it was Gon's turn to blink as he was caught by surprise, looking away as embarrassment slowly seeped onto his face. He scratched absently at his cheek in thought, before turning back to the older male with an honest smile. "Yes. Thank you."

       "Walk with me." The two then headed back towards the dojo, Gon falling alongside him. After a few moments Gon broke the silence between them.

       "It was a lie, wasn't it?" he asked. "What you said earlier?"

       "What was?"

       "What you said about that drug that could help me with my Nen. You were lying then, weren't you?"

       "And what makes you say that?"

       "It just... didn't sound like something you'd allow. You care too much for your students," Gon said after awhile, turning to Wing appreciatively. "Thank you. You didn't have to do that."

       "You needed an incentive, something to latch your focus on. And I wanted to see how far you were willing to push yourself. Besides, if I handed all the answers to you on a silver platter, I wouldn't get to yell at you anymore," Wing said with a friendly smile. "This has to be fun for me too!"

       Gon smiled back. "I am sorry if I've been pushing too hard," he said after awhile. "It's just... after what happened, that feeling I got of being useless, I couldn't just stand still and do nothing."

       "Gon-kun, standing still and doing nothing are two completely different things." Gon thought about that for a moment, before nodding in understanding. By now they'd reached the stone steps leading up to the dojo and begun their ascent. "Why do you insist on pushing yourself so hard, if you don't mind my asking?"

       "Because I want to become stronger," Gon answered bluntly, a determined tone in his voice. "To be stronger than I was yesterday, and tomorrow even more than today, until I'm the strongest I can possibly be. That's why I push myself so hard." The young Hunter paused as a distant look came over him, his voice now quieter when he continued. "So that when the time comes, I won't have to ask too much of my friends ever again."

       Wing nodded. "Tell me then, what would you have done if I had refused to help train you again?"

       "I don't know. I guess I'd ask Bisky for help, but if you said no, I'm pretty sure she'd say no too." Gon thought for a moment before speaking again. "I thought about getting in touch with some of the other Hunters I know like Tsezguerra or Knuckle and asking them to forcibly open my aura nodes, but I'm not sure it would've worked out in the long run. If I had at least a year or two to train by myself, maybe..." He turned to Wing then, and added, "I needed  _proper_ training. That's why I came to you."

       "Good for you. It seems spending this past year as a 'normal' person has done you some good. We all need a bit of that every once in awhile," Wing said with a nod. "Which reminds me. Gon-kun, I've been called away on some urgent business..." Gon stopped where he stood at that.

       "W-what?! But Wing-san, what about my training?" Gon asked worriedly.

       "Calm down, let me finish," he gently admonished, motioning for them to continue up to the dojo. "I've been called away for an important job, but I've arranged for someone to fill in for the rest of your training. Zushi will stay behind of course, to act as your sparring partner."

       Gon gave him a questioning look. Who could Wing have chosen to to teach him in his place?

       "The thing is, you have been pushing yourself quite hard the past couple of days, to the point of exhaustion even. And actually, I was planning on saving this for the last two weeks of your training, but I figured if you're going to push yourself that hard anyway, you might as well do it  _right_." They crested the top of the steps...

       "You're late!"

       Gon's eyes widened at who he saw there. The voice, that frilly red dress and that long blonde ponytail were unmistakable.

       "Bisky...?!"

       The deceptively youthful-looking woman stood before them with her arms at her hips, looking her former student over with a stern yet welcoming expression on her face.

       "So... what sort of mess have you gotten yourself into this time?"

 

~*~TO BE CONTINUED...~*~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CHAPTER NOTES: Surprise, surprise! I hope you enjoyed the fight scene between Gon and Wing. I do think I still need to work on my fight scenes a bit more, streamline them a bit, so any suggestions in that regard would be greatly appreciated. Thank you for all the kind words, everyone, and see you next chapter!


	10. Chapter 09: Next X Stage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things start to look up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AUTHOR'S NOTES: Yay! Just another chapter or two more before we get to the main event, which I'm *really* excited to get into myself. But for now, please do enjoy Chapter Nine!
> 
> WARNING: Before you go any further, please be warned that this is a yaoi fanfic. That is, it is about a romantic and/or sexual relationship between males. And please note that this fanfic will contain violent and disturbing imagery, as well as graphic and explicit sexual situations. Do not continue reading if any of this offends you in any way.
> 
> DISCLAIMER: The story contained within this fanfic is the sole property of the author. Hunter X Hunter and all related characters and trademarks are the sole property of Shueisha/Madhouse/Yoshihiro Togashi, and all other trademarks mentioned herein are the sole property of their respective copyright owners, and the author makes no claims as to owning them. This fanfic is made purely for entertainment purposes only and is completely non-profit. No copyright infringement is intended.

       "Is this okay?"

       "Yeah, looks good!" Gon scooped up some more soil in his hands, gently patting it down around the base around the tiny sapling he'd planted. Afterwards he stepped back, eyeing his and Zushi's handiwork. "Thanks for helping out, Zushi," he said to the chestnut-haired boy, wiping his hands clean on his green shorts.

       "No problem. I'm glad I could help." Zushi walked up to Gon, clapping his hands free of any remaining dirt. They'd spent most of the morning like this, and in total, the two had replanted two dozen saplings to replace the trees Gon had uprooted and torn up not long ago. Zushi wiped the sweat off his brow with the back of his wrist. "Why do this, though? Shinya-san said it's pretty normal around here for practitioners to tear up a couple of trees every once in a while." It was true; with the nature of Nen, it wasn't too out of place for a few trees to get unceremoniously toppled by an errant or overenthusiastic attack or two.

       "But it didn't happen during training, though," Gon said softly, a sad tone in his voice. "And the way I did it, out of anger, it doesn't feel right. I have to do this." He'd felt really bad about what had happened. Gon realized later that he'd been more angry at himself, at his own weakness, than anything else, and needed a way to let all his frustrations out. But these beautiful trees certainly didn't deserve to get all smashed up just because he'd lost his temper. It seemed like such a small thing, but he needed this, thought that maybe, in some small way, he could start making up for all the mistakes he'd done up to this point. He looked around at their work, a few of them planted at or near where a tree had once stood, the rest placed spaced enough apart to allow unrestricted growth in the coming years. "All ready?"

       Zushi responded with a nod. He could understand what his friend had wanted to do, if only a little bit.

       Gon turned back to one of the saplings he'd planted, and after a moment of silence gave the baby tree a respectful bow. Zushi was caught a bit off-guard by the gesture, and awkwardly followed suit, stealing glances at the one beside him. After at least a full minute Gon turned to Zushi, and with a nod the two teens started making their way through the forest and back to the dojo.

       They hadn't gone more than a few steps when Gon stopped short, eyes closed and his brow scrunched up in concentration as he sniffed at the air a few times. "Zushi, do you smell something burning? It's very faint."

       Zushi tried to do the same, trying to get a sense of what scents were in the air, but no luck. "No, I don't think so." Still, Gon's sense of smell was much better than his, so maybe...

       "Never mind," Gon said finally, shaking his head. "I'm probably just tired, that's all." With the way he'd been pushing himself these past few days, Zushi didn't doubt that.

       The two teens then continued on their way.

~*~

       "Mata 'ohayou' tte itte, mata yume o misete. Kyou mo genki de sugosetara ii yo ne..."  
        _I tell you "good morning" again, and I fall into a dream. It'll be great if we could spend the day happily..._

       It was now mid-morning. Bisky and the others were likely well into their training for that morning and working up an appetite. As such, Shinya was left to do as he's always done, providing support and a hot meal for everyone. Now, he was in his room sitting at his desk, working on the menu for later that day, humming along to one of his favorite songs. Last he checked, the pantry was well-stocked.

       Shinya was in the middle of writing down the ingredients list when his head snapped up, steely-blue eyes narrowing a moment later.

       Without another word he stood from his desk and calmly headed to the weapons rack affixed to one of the walls. From there he took a long spear with a lacquered blue hardwood shaft, the silvery spearhead glinting in the light, and purposefully headed for the grounds beyond the dojo.

       Barely fifteen minutes later he was already heading back, spear slung under his arm. Behind him, four black-clad bodies lay on the ground in various states of dismemberment, licks of blue flames steadily consuming the remains, his spearhead enveloped in that same fire. Somehow one of the burning forms, already missing an arm, managed to get back up and charge at him, out of desperation or willpower, Shinya wasn't sure. With a quick snap of his wrist he detached the bottom half of his spear to reveal the thin shortsword hidden there, stabbing the attacker in the chest and slicing upward before quickly resheathing it in one smooth motion. The attacker went down again, this time for good.

       Bisky would need to be informed. In mere minutes there would be nothing left but charred scraps of clothing and the odd bone fragment. Quick, clean, efficient. A dark smirk slowly spread over his face, a lone streak of blood across his left cheek from that last attack.

       _It's been awhile since I've had that kind of workout..._

~*~

       Shu = An advanced application of Ten. Allows one to extend their aura's envelopment onto an object and use it as if it were an extension of their own body. This strengthens and protects the object like the way Ren strengthens and protects one's body.

       Early afternoon. Gon had just finished his Ren training and managed nearly two hours this time. On the far side at the foot of the mountain, Gon stood in the center of an old abandoned rock quarry. Several large heavy boulders were scattered around him in the open space, a staff about a foot or so longer than he was tall in his hands. "Staff" was a bit of a stretch -- being made of extremely light, untreated balsa wood, it was easily broken and wasn't much of a weapon. The area in which he stood was easily forty meters wide with walls at least twenty high, a dirt ramp leading up and out along one side, and a single mammoth boulder dominated the other, different from the surrounding rock. The far end opened up onto a dirt road, now dusty and unused. The loose gravel at his feet made light crunching sounds with every step. Just off to the side was Zushi, a dozen or so more pieces of balsa-wood staves leaning against one of the boulders there. Her frilly clothes somehow remaining dust-free, Biscuit Krueger stood at a distance in front of him, finished with the preparations for this part of Gon's training.

       "Ready?" she called.

       Extending his Ten to envelop the flimsy staff in his hands, Gon inhaled deeply and took his position. "Osu!"

       Effortlessly Bisky launched a rock the size of a refrigerator towards Gon, preparing to lob a second one in her other hand. The spiky-haired Enhancer twirled the staff in his hands, before swinging it towards the airborne object, the impact shattering the rock into tiny pieces. He turned in place, swinging the staff up and out at the second, smashing it as well. He did this a few more times, dust and pebbles raining down around him with each successful strike, when he jumped up into the air and brought the piece of balsa wood down hard at another rock, fracturing the both of them from the force of the impact.

       Wiping the sweat off his brow with the back of his arm Gon threw away the broken staff and motioned towards Zushi, the chestnut-haired boy quickly tossing him a replacement. Gon spun it around in his hands a few times, checking its weight, balance and movement, before taking up his previous position once more.

       "Again!"

       "Osu!"

~*~

       Ken = The advanced version of the basic Ren technique, where one maintains a state of Ren over their entire body, allowing them to defend against attacks from any direction without the need to use Gyo. Tiring to maintain and is not as strong as Gyo on any given part of the body, since it protects the whole body evenly.

       Gon crossed his arms in front of him, bracing himself just as the storm of broken rocks and dust reached him, peppering him from head to toe, each piece infused with enough Nen to cause significant damage to the unaware. The fragments mostly bounced off or broke up upon impact, the boy standing his ground under the barrage, though one or two managed to cut him in some places. He barely had time to blink when Zushi came up from behind the dust cloud with a battle cry.

       This exercise was all about endurance and defense and how long he could maintain it. Planting himself in place Gon quickly intercepted the other's punches and kicks, blocking and deflecting each blow as quickly as Zushi could send them. High, low, left, right, arms, legs, hands and feet. Gon's breathing was becoming labored, his exertions starting to catch up to him. Without any warning Bisky shattered another of the boulders arranged around them with a loud crash, sending a second explosion of Nen-reinforced rock flying at him from his left, pummeling him like hard rain on a tin rooftop.

       _This is nothing!_ Gon thought. The cuts, the bruises, the pain, for the sake of getting stronger, he'll take it all.

       The young Hunter stood his ground, weathering the barrage even as Zushi kept up his assault, the young apprentice breaking off only at the last possible instant before the rock fragments struck and jumping right back in after, not once giving Gon a moment's rest.

~*~

       Ko = An enhanced version of Gyo, in which all of an individual's aura is concentrated into one particular body part while Zetsu is used to completely stop the flow of Nen everywhere else. This makes that one body part exceptionally powerful, but leaves the rest of the body completely unprotected. Used by some as an offensive technique carrying all 100% of one's aura with it.

       "Dammit! It's not enough!"

       "Go again! And don't give me that attitude!"

       He stepped back, panting heavily as he replied, ".....Osu!" Taking his position, Gon stood in front of the single massive boulder at the far end of the quarry, tasked with breaking the monstrous rock with just one hit. Previous attempts had left crater-like impressions and spiderweb cracks along the surface, each one larger and deeper than the last but only just. It wasn't enough; he's an Enhancer, this was supposed to be easy! Already exhausted by the day's earlier events, this wasn't going to be as simple as it looked. He took several deep breaths, eyes closed in concentration as the seconds ticked by, silent except for the sound of his own breathing.

       The material was incredibly resilient and dense -- Bisky said it was some type of rare metal ore whose name he couldn't pronounce. It was also apparently quite expensive, which would explain the half-dozen buckets and the scoop off to the side. For cleanup, she'd said. He found out later that electronics companies and even specialist Nen-weaponsmiths would pay top Jenny for the stuff because of its properties, and Bisky intended to sell it off by the bucketload. It seems the sheer size of the boulder made processing it normally impractical, and seeing as Gon was here anyway...

       Well, at least he's making her happy.

       Inhale. Exhale. Sometimes doubts would creep into his head, wondered if this would be enough, but this wasn't the time for any of that. The boy emptied his mind, focusing only on the feeling of his Nen flowing from everywhere in his body into his right hand, steadily building, mounting, growing, and for just one instant, in his mind's eye he saw him. A bright smile and blue eyes framed by silvery-white hair. The one he was doing all of this for. _Killua..._

       "HAAAHH!!!" Eyes snapping open he launched into a punch carrying the full weight of his aura. The impact created yet another impression on the rock face, pieces flying every which way from the hit, some falling off from being weakened by previous attempts. The resulting dust cloud obscured his vision for several seconds.

       Still, the boulder persistently stayed in place, though more worse for wear compared to how it was before. The point of impact was far larger than the others, easily a good meter or so in diameter and half as deep, the cracks also much deeper and further-reaching. Gon smiled, some of his exhaustion leaving him; it won't be much longer now.

       "Very good! Now, once more!" Bisky called from behind him. She turned back to the pages of the BL manga she was currently reading, tilting her head slightly at the two-page spread she found herself on. "Ooohh!"

       "Osu!" Breathing in deeply, Gon retook his earlier position and prepared himself for another attempt. Behind him Bisky looked up from her manga, obvious concern in her eyes. But for now she kept quiet, and watched over Gon as he continued his training.

~*~

       Ryu = The real-time use of Gyo to adjust one's aura concentration in various part of the body in battle. For example, using Gyo to increase the amount of Nen in a fist as one strikes with it, to increase damage done, then increasing the amount of Nen in an arm as it is used to block an attack, for extra defense.

       The sun had already started to set, framing the scene in an orange-red glow. His breathing was heavy. His muscles ached. Sweat threatened to blind him with every movement. His clothes clung to him uncomfortably. Still Gon soldiered on, intent on winning this bout against his sparring partner.

       Gon jerked his head to the right, just avoiding a high kick, before dropping down to sweep Zushi's legs out from under him. The chestnut-haired boy jumped up and back, managing to avoid Gon's leg and launching into a spinning kick. Gon blocked the attack but was pushed back, Zushi capitalizing by quickly dropping down and slamming both fists into Gon's midsection, staggering the older boy.

       Every one of Zushi's attacks were charged by his aura, increasing their force several times over. Still, Gon managed to stay on his feet, his defenses holding as he shifted his aura to reinforce where each blow was likely to hit. Quickly finding his footing he charged at Zushi, fists glowing with his own aura.

       His punch missed as Zushi sidestepped him, but Gon was ready, quickly shifting the concentrated aura in his fist into his elbow and jerking it hard into the side of Zushi's head. This knocked the other down onto one knee; if he'd been a split-second late in defending with his aura, he could've broken his jaw. Undeterred Zushi pushed off the ground, left leg aimed at Gon's stomach, only for Gon to catch the leg in his hands, gripping tightly and swinging him around, throwing Zushi a good ten meters away at least. Zushi tumbled as he hit the ground but recovered quickly, getting back up on his feet. He noted how hard Gon was breathing; in fact they both were, despite Zushi not having been worked ragged by Bisky's training, and still Gon was giving him a run for his money. That said, the younger of the two wasn't about to let Gon have his way just yet; he was a Floor Master, after all.

       Catching their breaths, the two boys straightened themselves out and started circling each other, mentally preparing for the next clash.

~*~

       "Oh my gods!" With a heavy sigh Gon slumped down in the hot spring, letting the water work its wonders on his sore body, eyes closing as he felt the welcome heat seep into his aching muscles. What was it they said about things you wish for? "I don't remember it being this hard!"

       Zushi nodded from his perch across the pool, splashing water across his toned abs. "I didn't even do half the stuff you did and I'm just as tired as you! But, don't you think this is a little extreme?"

       Gon shook his head after some thought. "No. It has to be like this, there's no point otherwise," he replied, leaning back and resting his head against the smooth rocks, broad shoulders framing him against the pool's edge.

       His fourth week had drawn to a close. From the first day of her arrival at the dojo, Bisky had run the spiky-haired Hunter ragged with her training, barely giving him a moment's rest as she pushed forward with Wing's original training menu, but on _her_ terms. He barely even had time to think, his mind occupied only by thoughts of training and that dull ache in his muscles at the end of each day, and for that he was grateful. He really didn't want to think about what was happening to Killua right now, didn't want to feel that lingering ache in his chest again. And so, every single day it had been nonstop, from sunrise to sunset and well into the night, and if it weren't for Bisky's Nen ability, he'd have certainly passed out from severe exhaustion by now. The next part though, was crucial.

       Starting that very night, he'll be spending his last two weeks almost exclusively on his Hatsu training.

       "Still, I think it's pretty amazing you can go through all this and still keep going. I'd have ended up in the hospital after just three or four days of this, even with Bisky-san's help! How do you do it?" Zushi asked as he worked the kinks out of his shoulder. When he got no response he called out Gon's name, and by his second attempt he'd moved closer to the older boy, checking if anything was wrong.

       _He fell asleep..._ Zushi inched closer, watching the other's face as he slept. This went on for several minutes, and before he knew what he was doing he'd pushed aside a stray lock of Gon's hair, a faint blush creeping onto his face as he realized what just happened. He noted how nice his darker tan looked against Gon's skin, his hand lingering for just a moment longer.

       The sound of the sliding door opening made Zushi jump back in surprise, water splashing around him and waking Gon from all the commotion.

       "H-huh? Wha-...?"

       "Dinner's ready!" he called from the doorway, a friendly smile on his face as he entered, his blue gi and hakama still as immaculate as ever. He seemed oddly more chipper than his usual self. "Sweet and sour pork tonight with a side of stir-fried vegetables!" Zushi's response however was one he wasn't expecting.

       "I wasn't doing anything!!!" the young apprentice blurted out, deliberately holding his hands behind him.

       "I... didn't say..... you were doing anything...?" A mildly confused Shinya shook his head.

       "Y-yes! We'll just be a few more minutes! Th-thank you!" Zushi stammered out with a quick bow, his face bright red from embarrassment. Shinya just gave him a quizzical look, while Gon rubbed at his eyes and splashed his face with the hot springwater, still looking a little out of it.

       "Rrriiiiight... Well, Bisky-sama's waiting for you. Please, don't take too long," Shinya said, giving a bow as he turned to leave.

       "Time to get out, I guess..." Gon muttered, massaging the back of his neck with his hand. He dunked his head under the water and splashed himself a few more times before getting out, with Zushi close behind. The rest of his training lay just ahead.

~*~

       7:30 AM.

       He'd been tracking them for weeks. His client was getting impatient. And personally he was getting tired of this cat and mouse game. But now, perched atop a nondescript building overlooking the harbor, he watched as a little girl with long black hair accompanied by two older women pass the last security checkpoint and start up the gangplank onto the ship. Twirling a lock of his dirty-blonde hair in his fingers, a small smile formed on his lips.

       He had just pulled out his cellphone, scrolling through the contacts list for his client's number, when without warning four tendrils of some sort pierced through his chest and torso, his phone falling limply from his grip. He grasped feebly at one of the appendages, his own blood making it harder to grip. Its surface felt spongy yet underneath it was firm, almost muscular, and on one side it appeared to have... suction cups?

       Just as suddenly as they appeared the appendages withdrew, blood spraying everywhere as the man fell forward, giving one final twitch as the life drained out of him.

       From behind the lifeless man a shape rose up moving closer to the body, and using a handkerchief picked up the cellphone with an untainted limb, glancing at the screen. Eyes narrowed at the highlighted number, just waiting to be dialed.

       Carefully returning the cellphone to where it fell, it gingerly stepped over the body to look out over the harbor. Just then, a man came into view, white polo shirt crumpled up in places as though he'd just been roused from sleep, wheeled luggage trailing behind him as he gave a friendly wave without even looking. Glancing back at the dead body behind him the creature barely suppressed a chuckle.

       "Amateur..."

       With that, the betentacled form quickly and stealthily made its way down the side of the building.

~*~

       The fifth week went by without incident. With each training session Bisky pushed hard and Gon took it all without hesitation. And after another dose of Bisky's Magical Spa Services ability, Gon was ready to go again, feeling well-rested and refreshed after just thirty minutes of sleep. Zushi was there as well for their usual sparring sessions. It was largely meant for the development of Gon's Hastu ability, after all.

       Rock breaking for Enhancement training. Number forming for Transmutation training. Levitation for Emission training. He'd done all of this before under Bisky's tutelage, back on Greed Island, only they were all cranked up to eleven this time. The grin on Bisky's face as she described all this was rather... disturbing.

       For rock breaking he was to clear an old mountain path, blocked by a landslide many years ago. Clearing it would cut travel to the other side of the mountain significantly. Against the heavy, dense boulders blocking the way he was to use a soft stone that was basically a hunk of chalk, crumbling if he used too tight a grip on it, and of course she brought multiples. Not only was he expected clear a path in as little time as he could, now he had to ensure he didn't pour too much power into his hand all at once or he'll break the stone before he'd even started. Having to finesse something that also needed brute strength at the same time was harder than it looked.

       For number forming, in addition to running through the densest part of the forest in the north side, he was expected to do it using _both_ hands at the same time, even in the dead of night, while avoiding all the obstacles that entailed. Much easier said than done. The concentration required for it nearly fried his brain the first few times and sent him crashing headlong into a few trees, the poor things. The fact that Bisky and Zushi would sometimes "help out" by throwing rocks or tripping him up in the middle of each run didn't make things any easier.

       And for levitation he had to do so while carrying a pair of large plastic barrels strapped to his back filled to about two-thirds with water, remnants from the when the old rock quarry still ran. Not only did he need to reach the target height, he had to balance himself with the barrels' weight as well, constantly shifting at the slightest movement with the water sloshing inside, and all while at the very top of the stone steps leading up to the dojo. The occasional push she'd give him really didn't help, and he only needed to fall once to know he was _not_ letting that happen again.

       As before, it took Gon awhile to find his rhythm, the first few days just easing into things at first, but once he did it was all downhill from there.

       Steadily, Gon could see and feel the effects of the training, each session becoming just the slightest bit easier than the last. His movements were easier, his Nen control finer. And so for the remainder of his six weeks Gon trained almost 'round the clock, just getting enough time to rest and recover via Bisky's Nen abilities before getting right back into it. With each passing day he advanced, every bit of all the things he'd learned and re-learned coming together to bring him closer to his goal.

       Today was one of those rare lulls in his training. He'd been doing mostly exercises on his own for most of the morning, while Shinya had asked Zushi to accompany him into town to get some supplies, and so he'd taken a short break, taking some time to himself. When Bisky found him some minutes later Gon was sitting by the front door, seemingly lost in thought and looking at something in his hand.

       "Finished with your exercises?" Bisky asked as she walked up behind him.

       "Yeah..." he said quietly. It was then she caught the wistful expression on his face. "I was just sitting here for a minute when it landed on my hand." Taking a closer look Bisky saw that Gon was looking at a beetle walking across the back of his hand. It was barely the size of a small pebble, its shell glinting in the sunlight with a golden-yellow hue. It was much smaller, certainly, but it looked like... "It reminded me of my time with Killua on Greed Island." He turned his hand over, the tiny insect crawling onto his open palm.

       "Y'know, despite how dangerous it got towards the end, even with the Bomber killing players left and right, that was the most fun the two of us have ever had together. Some days it felt like Killua and I could just enjoy ourselves and let loose, like we could just play that game forever, and I don't think we would've minded. It might seem weird, I mean we still would've tried to win it, sure, but..... I just..." Just as the beetle flew off from his hand Gon trailed off, unsure how to put it into words, before turning to his teacher and asking, "Hey, Bisky? Do you..... think I've been a good friend to Killua?"

       "Well, you're the only one who can really answer that, I think," she replied. "What brought this about?"

       "It's just... ever since you and Wing-san started training me again, every day I've been getting stronger, and some days it feels like I can take on the whole world. But then I think about that time, when I lost control, and I worry sometimes. It was so easy... What if it happens again?" Once more Gon paused, thinking of how to articulate what he wanted to say. "I've never really worried about what other people thought about me, but with Killua it's different. If I lost control like that again, if hurt Killua a second time like that, I don't think we'd be able to recover." He turned to Bisky then, a sad look in his brown eyes. "I don't want him to hate me."

       Bisky thought for a moment, taking a seat next to Gon as she wondered how best to answer Gon's concerns, and after a while, she asked, "Do you want my opinion?"

       "Yes, please."

       "Don't beat yourself up about it," she began. "You were angry. Lots of people do stupid things when they're angry, say things they didn't mean. If I had a Jenny for each time I did that, you wouldn't believe how rich I'd be right now! I remember one time-..." She suddenly cut herself off and tried to change the subject. "Y'know what? This is about you. Let's focus on _you_." Judging by the change in Gon's expression, it was already too late.

       "No! No! I wanna hear!" Gon said with a grin, realizing what had happened. "I wanna hear a story! C'mon, tell me!" At least he wasn't moping anymore.

       "Well... how about a different story, then?" Bisky said, a little insistent. Gon knew well enough not to push her.

       "Aw, you're no fun..." he said disappointedly.

       Bisky tried not to laugh at that, and started her tale. "Let's see..... I remember the first time I traveled by sea. It was back when I first set out to take the Hunter Exam. We were a few days out when just before dawn a massive storm hit our ship. Everyone aboard got tossed about left and right, crates and barrels falling and rolling all over the place. I'm pretty sure the boat went vertical at one point. Really nasty storm, one of the biggest in the past decade. Then, about five hours into it, everything just... stopped." Bisky leaned back, propping herself up on both arms before she continued.

       "The wind, the waves, the thunder and lightning, all of it just stopped. I stepped out onto the deck to take a quick look around, and everything around us was quiet, peaceful even. Of course, it wasn't quite over yet; we were in the eye of the storm." Gon slid closer, listening closely as she told her tale. "Half an hour it lasted, nothing but clear skies and calm seas. When it started up again it was more of the same, the ship getting tossed by the waves, people falling all over themselves, but for those thirty minutes, everything was absolutely calm, like a clear summer's day."

       Bisky turned to Gon then, placing her palm on the center of his chest. "All storms are like that, you see. No matter how hard and violently they rage around you, how much rain and wind is thrown at you, at its center a storm is always calm. Remember that the next time you feel like you're losing control." When she pulled back, Gon couldn't help but touch the same spot with his own hand, letting her words sink in for a moment.

       "And if it ever feels like its getting too much for you to handle, we're always here to take some of the weight off your shoulders," Bisky said with a smile. "That's what friends do. Don't forget that."

       Gon just sat there quietly for awhile, mulling over her words. "A storm, huh?" Slowly a small smile formed on his lips. He turned to his teacher then, his eyes just a little brighter than they were before. He liked storms. "Yeah, I can do that."

       Just then Shinya and Zushi crested the steps, the younger of the two waving at Gon and Bisky as they approached, heavily-laden grocery bags in tow, Gon running forward to help with the bags. He felt lighter somehow, and just a bit more at peace with himself from their little talk. He looked back at Bisky as she stood and gave her a small nod in thanks.

       For the first time in a long while, Gon felt as though things were looking up.

~*~

       It was late in the morning. The sun beat down on them as the ship pulled out of the harbor, the other passengers either under large umbrellas or heading inside for an early lunch. He himself was sitting at one of the tables, the blue and white umbrella shielding him from the sun as he read the paper and tended to his drink. He was just finishing up on the article he was reading -- something about forged passports and such -- when as errant sun hat flew into his leg and landed by his feet. Setting the newspaper down he promptly picked it up and got up from his chair, looking around for the owner. Seeing the little girl running up to him in a bright yellow dress, raven hair billowing behind her, brought a smile to his face.

       "Is this yours?" he asked the girl as he knelt down and handed her the hat.

       "Yes! Thank you so much," she replied, beaming as she took the hat and placed it atop her head.

       Adjusting his glasses, the man noted the pale pink smiley-face headband in her hair.

       "Thank you for your help," a brown-haired woman wearing a white blouse and pale red blazer and pants said as she came up beside her. "She's rather fond of this hat." She smiled, warm and welcoming, adjusting the hat on the girl's head slightly.

       "I can tell." The man smiled as he got to his feet, and almost immediately felt the urge to straighten out his polo shirt. "First time? On a cruise, I mean." He could sense an inner strength to her; an almost all-encompassing warmth that he'd felt in only one other person before. _I can see where he gets it from._

       "Yes, actually. Extended vacation with my niece and grandmother. Just needed to get away from it all for awhile."

       "I can understand," he said with a nod. "A student of mine did that recently. He needed to find himself for a bit, you see, find a new purpose for himself. Took him about a year, and he came back..... better, I guess you could say."

       "I can relate," the woman replied, thinking of a certain spiky-haired boy with a penchant for bright smiles and green clothes. She caught herself before she thought about him too much, and asked, "So you're a teacher?"

       The man thought for a moment before answering. "Yes, actually. Martial arts."

       The woman was about to say something else when beside her, Alluka Zoldyck started tugging on her sleeve. "Auntie, Grandma's waiting..."

       "I know, dear," she said to her with a smile. "We really should be going. Thank you again." And with that, Mito Freecss ushered the girl back inside the ship, presumably to rejoin her grandmother. The man smiled, returning the friendly wave the little girl gave, before retaking his seat and watching as they left. After awhile he heard the faint clink of ice against glass. Underneath his drink's coaster had appeared a small, folded piece of paper, seemingly from out of nowhere. He took a sip from from his drink, and returning it to the coaster surreptitiously picked up the note, careful to read it behind his newspaper.

       _Ship's clear. No one suspicious so far. And the squid keeps asking, 'Are we there yet?' Will keep updated._

_-M_

       Getting his team assembled on such short notice was no easy task, but a quick word with Morel got them off the ground in no time. All they needed then was a way to find their quarry, and a tip from Palm led them to the next link in the chain.

       They'd tracked him for days, a grave man with dirty-blonde hair who was always careful with his actions, 'til he slipped up by asking one too many people about the three women he was following. It just so happened one of the (now dead) man's contacts was also one of theirs, and from there, it was just a matter of letting the blonde lead them to their true objective before eliminating him and everyone who got near.

       Meleoron was an obvious choice for his team, his stealth abilities invaluable for surveillance and for keeping a close eye on the people they were protecting, while also getting word to and from one another via dead drops. And despite saying otherwise, he was actually stronger than he looked. Ikalgo had insisted on coming, and since it was likely they'd be at sea for the immediate future it was an easy choice. He'd have much preferred taking a more direct approach, but Gon would be taking care of that, and for the sake of his friend, he was willing to do anything. Even if it meant sticking to the bottom of an ocean liner for days on end. It didn't stop him from complaining about it, though.

       Behind his newspaper, Wing smiled.

       He wasn't an Assistant Master of the Shingen-Ryu for nothing, after all.

 

~*~TO BE CONTINUED...~*~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CHAPTER NOTES: Happy New Year, everyone!!! And also, a very special thank you to Fireolin for beta reading, as well as to Aether Dean for the additional suggestions. You guys really helped me out! Well, I'm off to the food court. I suddenly have this... odd craving for takoyaki..... It counts as celebratory New Year's food, right?


	11. Chapter 10: Before X the X Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gon sets off, but not before one last talk with Bisky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AUTHOR'S NOTES: Chapter Ten up! Yaaay!!!
> 
> WARNING: Before you go any further, please be warned that this is a yaoi fanfic. That is, it is about a romantic and/or sexual relationship between males. And please note that this fanfic will contain violent and disturbing imagery, as well as graphic and explicit sexual situations. Do not continue reading if any of this offends you in any way.
> 
> DISCLAIMER: The story contained within this fanfic is the sole property of the author. Hunter X Hunter and all related characters and trademarks are the sole property of Shueisha/Madhouse/Yoshihiro Togashi, and all other trademarks mentioned herein are the sole property of their respective copyright owners, and the author makes no claims as to owning them. This fanfic is made purely for entertainment purposes only and is completely non-profit. No copyright infringement is intended.

_It all started with a kiss._

_It took his breath away, left him there panting with such a simple action. Just a simple press of lips against his. But when the other pulled away, he found himself leaning forward, wanting to feel that again. He wanted more._

_Gon lay dazedly on the soft, green grass, staring up at the silver-haired boy above him. His breathing was labored, his cheeks streaked red as he realized what was about to happen, his heart thumping loudly in his chest._

_Killua placed a hand over Gon's chest as though asking him a question, if he was sure. Gon nodded back weakly, tears at the corners of his eyes. Killua nodded in return, a reassuring smile on his face; he'll make Gon forget, if only for a little while. The taller boy leaned down, claiming his lips in another soft, gentle kiss. Gon let himself be carried away by the other's actions, that mouth against his, those hands gently gliding across his skin, soft touches meant to soothe as much as excite, his body arching into that welcoming warmth above him._

_Gon keened when Killua found that spot just behind his ear, sucking lightly on the sensitive skin there, before trailing down his neck to gently nip across his collarbone. Killua then claimed a pink nipple between his lips, sucking gently at first before capturing the hard bud between his teeth and rapidly flicking his tongue over the tip, Gon's hand winding itself in his hair as he did the same to its twin. He pulled away after awhile, giving the spiky-haired boy a quick kiss._

_Killua sat up then, straddling Gon's hips, and made a show of licking at his index, middle and ring fingers, slipping them between his lips and noisily sucking on them one by one, making Gon's hardened maleness twitch in response. Killua got off him and gently parted his legs, left hand on one knee while his slickened fingers playfully circled the tight pink ring hidden between his thighs._

_In one smooth motion Killua slipped one finger inside, gently prodding the tender flesh within and pulling a gasp from the older boy. After a few minutes he slid in a second finger, carefully stretching that untouched opening bit by bit, before adding the third. Gon bit his lip, feeling Killua's touch inside him, searching deep for that special place. When his head snapped back with a strangled gasp Killua smiled, pressing against that bundle of nerves over and over again until Gon laid there panting, his entrance quivering at the loss as Killua withdrew his fingers from him. He'll go slow, Gon only needed to relax._

_Killua knelt between Gon's thighs, one hand placing the head of his manhood against the other's entrance. His other hand propped him up, looking deep into Gon's eyes as he pressed against him, asking the older boy an unspoken question. He wanted this. They both did. This physical connection, like a deep-seated need, something missing that had to be fulfilled. Gon braced himself, wrapping his arms around Killua, and nodded._

_"Killua, please..... make love to me."_

_Slowly, gently he felt Killua push against him, the pressure increasing, until with just the right amount of force he pushed into him, that tight ring parting to let that hard length inside. Gon threw his head back as he was taken, feeling Killua's firm girth slide deeper into him oh so slowly until he was all the way inside, those eight inches of Killua's rod filling and stretching him just right._

_They both panted heavily from the feeling. Gon could feel that hardness inside him, could feel that connection to the boy above him, the intimacy of it all, his face reddening at the thought. It had stung a little, and it still did, but he supposed that was normal. Killua pressed his forehead against his, gasping at how tight and hot the older boy was around him. Their breaths mixed between them as they stilled, taking time to get used to the incredible sensations. Gon looked up at Killua's face, eyes closed and flushed with desire, and unable to resist he leaned up and kissed the silver-haired boy. That was all he needed._

_Killua pulled back almost as slowly as he entered, inch by inch 'til only the head remained, before plunging back in just as slow, burying himself to the hilt and repeating the action, again, and again, until he found a rhythm. His actions were tender, gentle in each push, each stroke into that tight heat beneath him. Gon's head swam with the sensation, his tunnel quivering around Killua's thick cock with each thrust, slow and steady until he struck that spot deep inside that had Gon seeing stars flashing before him, breaking their kiss and crying out from the intense pleasure of the touch. Killua paused only for an instant, canting his hips just slightly, and began thrusting with more force, his cockhead rubbing against that special place each time._

_"Oh my gods! K-Killua...! Aahhh! Aaahh! Haaahhhhh!"_

_Killua could only shiver in response, with Gon so tight around him. Gon's own dick throbbed between them, leaking clear nectar onto both their stomachs with each push and pull of Killua's hips._

_It wasn't much longer before Killua was thrusting in earnest, driving deep and hard into Gon's body. The older Hunter wrapped his legs around Killua's, keeping him close and pulling him in deeper, their youthful bodies alight with the passion of their coupling. A fine sheen of sweat broke out over their skin, heartbeats racing, their athletic forms shimmering faintly in the bright sunlight with each movement, finely-toned muscles working to bring each other to completion._

_For a moment they managed to gaze into each other's eyes, chocolate-brown meeting sapphire-blue both clouded over with lust and love, 'til their mouths crashed together in a fierce kiss, tongues furiously clashing as they moved against each other, faster, more urgent, deeper, harder, bodies straining until it all exploded outwards, impassioned cries of each other's name on their lips as they both reached their climax. The two boys lost themselves with each pleasurable twitch and spasm 'til they slowly faded away, Gon and Killua still locked in an embrace as they both tried to catch their breaths, not ready to let the other go just yet._

_When they had recovered enough it was Killua who broke the silence, clasping Gon's hand in his and placing a soft kiss on his lips, their bodies still joined together, before leaning down to whisper quietly into his ear..._

~*~

       "Killua!!!"

       Gon snapped awake, his face flushed and his whole body covered with a thin layer of sweat, his breathing heavy. He was speechless. It had never gone that far before, had never been that intense, his hands still gripping the sheets tightly from how powerful his release was. He could feel that warm stickiness in his underwear but he was too dazed to do anything about it at the moment, just lying there as he tried to process what had just happened.

       It had been some time since he'd last had that dream. Not since the night before that news broadcast, in fact. Gon would never openly admit it, but for awhile now he'd idealized how a person's first time should be; with a willing, caring partner, maybe on a soft fluffy bed, or on a sheepskin rug in front of a roaring fireplace in winter, each touch, each kiss giving just the right amount of excitement as it all built up to that moment when you both lose yourselves completely. And this fantasy had been perfect, even played into his love of nature with the grassy hill and clear blue sky. Idly Gon ran his fingers over his lips, still feeling the faint ghost of that last kiss his dream lover had given him.

       He hadn't had much time to think about it as of late, so focused he was on his training. No, that's not true. He'd been _avoiding_ thinking about it. Whenever thoughts of Killua would surface he forced them aside, justifying it with the need to focus on his training. But he knew he couldn't keep hiding from them forever. Gon didn't fully understand it at first, and he'd been about ready to chock it up to physical attraction, the hormones of a healthy and physically active teenaged boy looking for an outlet, and Killua was certainly attractive. But this...

       The heat in his face grew, coloring his cheeks a bright shade of red. Ever since that night, whenever Killua entered his thoughts Gon felt his heart ache, felt that same sense of longing he first felt on that hospital bed one year ago, of wanting, _needing_ something he couldn't place. His feelings for his best friend went far deeper than he'd realized, and this last dream brought all those emotions to the forefront. The idea scared him, but also awakened something inside him, something that wanted... more. Gon sat up and looked at his left hand, the one Killua had held in his dream before he awoke.

       The touch had been so real, and that last kiss even more so than anything else in his dreams before it. Gon knew it was just a dream, a fantasy -- he wasn't that stupid or naive -- but he couldn't help the feeling that his dream lover was trying to tell him something, and that some sort of threshold was about to be crossed. One that could change everything between them.

       Gon had always liked Killua. He was his most important friend, you'd have to be dead inside not to. But it wasn't until that moment Gon considered he might like Killua in _that_ way, as more than just a friend.

       He was suddenly very aware what this could all mean.

       Gon was still lost in thought when a knock came from the door. "Gon-san? Are you awake? Shinya-san sent me, said breakfast should be ready soon," Zushi called from the other side. Gon started to get up and winced, stopping partway as he registered the wet spot in the front of his dark-gray boxer-briefs. The fact that he was still fully erect didn't go unnoticed either. He's going to have to deal with this first.

       "Uhh, y-yeah! I'll be there in a minute!"

       He had to sort this out soon, before it ate him up inside. For now, he had one last test to complete. A test he had no intention of failing.

       Today was the last day of Gon's training.

~*~

       Hatsu = The release or transmission of one's aura so it can be projected to carry out a certain function. In essence, this is one's personal expression of Nen that creates a special and unique paranormal ability, commonly referred to as a Nen Ability. It is often developed over a long period of time.

       Six weeks had passed quickly. The past two weeks had been spent almost exclusively on his Hatsu training, save for a couple of things he still needed to work on, only taking enough time off to sleep and eat before getting right back into it. It had been a long, hard slog to get here, and now he would know for sure if he had what it takes.

       "You know how this works, Gon," Bisky said, the both of them in the middle of the clearing where he'd done most of his earlier training. It was just past 3:00 PM, the afternoon sun beating down on the three of them. She stood in the center of the dirt outline carved out by Wing's aura not too long ago, a circle about one and a half meters wide. A short distance away by the treeline Zushi watched intently. Yes, Gon knew how this worked. "You have two minutes to attack me any way you can. If you can make me step outside this circle, then you've passed the training and can leave any time you wish. If not, then you'll stay here and train for one more week. Is that clear?"

       Gon stood at attention and nodded. The determined look on his face spoke volumes. Two minutes was more than enough time.

       ".....Begin!"

       "Osu!"

       Calmly Gon circled Bisky from a few meters away, well out of her reach. The focus was obvious in his eyes, carefully observing his opponent. This was Biscuit Krueger, after all. A two-star Treasure Hunter and former master to Wing himself, despite her deceptively childish looks, one does not take her lightly; many have had to learn this the hard way.

       Bisky had her hands on her hips, a mildly annoyed look on her face. "One minute and fifty seconds, Gon! I don't have all da-...!!!"

       In the blink of an eye Gon closed the distance, skidding to a stop just at the edge of the circular outline, the Nen in his foot kicking up a large cloud of dust in the process. With a wave of her hand she dissipated the dust cloud almost immediately, preparing to counter an attack that never came. That's when she heard it, realized Gon had use those scant few moments her vision was obscured to reposition himself just a short distance away.

       "Saisho wa guu!"

       She glanced to her left, then raised her gaze just in time to see Gon a few meters in midair, readying an attack she was quite familiar with. _Well, someone's eager!_

       "Jan! Ken!!! GUU!!!"

       Gon's right fist swirled with Nen-aura as he unleashed his Rock attack, a dissonant hum in the air from the power it contained. Reacting quickly the older woman sidestepped the attack, using an arm to deflect his trajectory just enough to use his momentum against him, causing Gon to overshoot her and his punch to hit the ground. The impact kicked up a monstrous cloud of dust and dirt, Bisky having to brace herself with one hand on the ground to keep from being blown back by the shockwave. No matter how many times she'd seen him use it, the result still got to her a little; he'd meant to use it as a shock tactic if he'd missed with just how powerful it was, though he should've known it wouldn't be as effective on the person who'd helped him develop it in the first place. The spiky-haired boy winced.

       He's going to have to fix that hole later...

       Not wasting another moment, before the dust had fully cleared Gon turned around and rapidly closed the distance, one arm swinging hard towards Bisky's face. She parried the attack with her right hand, spinning around to bring her left elbow into play. Gon ducked down, and clearing her elbow quickly came up with an uppercut, using the strength in his legs to add even more power. Bisky leaned back, Gon's fist just barely avoiding her jaw, before snapping her leg up, aiming for the boy's midsection.

       Gon brought his arms up, channeling his aura there to block, only to realize Bisky was now mid-air, using her momentum to bring her other leg around towards his head. Bisky's foot connected hard, sending him to the ground.

       Gon shook his head clear as he got up on all fours, gingerly rubbing his left temple; if he'd been just a split-second late with his Ryu, he'd have been knocked out for sure.

       "One minute and thirty-five seconds," the blonde-haired woman said, dusting off the hem of her frilly red skirt as she waited for him to go again.

       With a cry Gon charged in low, launching into a furious barrage of punches and kicks intent on pushing Bisky back. He darted from one side to the other as he struck, trying to force an opening but to no avail. She held her ground, dodging and deflecting Gon's attacks left and right until a high kick left him open. Bisky struck immediately, landing one, two, three palm strikes at the young Hunter's chest and stomach and forcing him back. He somehow managed to stay standing and skidded to a stop some ten meters away, coughing a few times as he propped himself up with one hand; any lesser person likely would've had their chest cavity caved in. Wiping the corner of his mouth, he gathered his thoughts on how next to attack her.

       "One minute, ten seconds. Tick-tock."

       Suddenly Gon darted off to the side, away from where Bisky stood. She was about to say some quip about him going the wrong way when be picked up one of those tree trunks he'd uprooted about a month ago by one end. "Sorry!" he said to the fallen tree as he spun in place a few times to get some momentum, before sending it flying in her direction.

       A single punch from Bisky was enough to reduce the tree trunk into kindling, splinters flying all around from the impact. Directly behind it came Gon charging in, his closed fist glowing with his aura. She quickly sidestepped the charge, kicking her left leg out towards Gon's head. The boy snapped his head back, barely avoiding the kick, only for Bisky to swing her leg around. Gon dropped down on his knees then, leaning his whole body back to dodge the kick, one arm propping him up off the ground, just in time for Bisky to send her right fist crashing down towards him. Gon pushed off and rolled away at the last second, a generously-sized depression where Bisky had connected with her fist, dust billowing around them.

       The woman straightened herself out. "Fifty seconds."

       Gon charged immediately at her with a butterfly kick, spinning around mid-air when she dodged one foot and bringing up his other leg aiming for her midsection, Bisky blocking that kick with ease. She sent an elbow at his face in response, Gon ducking down to dodge and going into a sweeping kick which his teacher jumped to avoid. But Gon let his momentum carry him around, standing up and attempting a backhanded strike with his right fist. Bisky caught his arm with both hands, one by the wrist and one by the shoulder, twisting his arm in her grip and locking it in place before sliding underneath and slamming him down _hard_ onto the ground with a loud thud, knocking the wind out of him.

       "Aagh!" Gon winced at the jarring impact, rolling onto his side only to catch sight of Bisky going into an axe kick aimed at his head, barely avoiding the blow by rolling away. Once beyond her reach he got back up on one knee, breathing heavily. Gon wiped the sweat from his brow with the back of his forearm, watching for the blonde woman's next move.

       "Thirty seconds. Time's running out."

       Gon took a deep breath. _That's all the time I need!_ Not wasting any more time he quickly ran back to the pile of tree trunks and threw another one towards Bisky with a loud cry, followed by a second, and a third.

       "That's not going to work!" Bisky said as she met the bombardment head-on, each time Bisky shattering the wood with just one hit, splinters and wood chips flying with each impact. She braced herself for the attack she knew was coming, but when she finished with the third and the cloud of debris cleared, Gon was nowhere to be seen.

       "Saisho wa guu..."

       Bisky turned just in time to see Gon behind her barely half a meter away, feeling that massive surge of aura gathering itself into the young Enhancer's fist as he prepared to unleash his signature attack.

       "Jan...! Ken...!!!"

       _Well, that's not good...!_

       "CHII!!!"

       Gon's Scissors attack quickly slashed downwards, forcing Bisky back, only for Gon to sweep the blade back across slicing off a piece of her frilly skirt as it billowed from her movement. "My favorite dress!" she'd cried out; Bisky had to jump to avoid that, had to jump high due to its mid-range reach, but that played right into Gon's next attack.

       "Jan...! Ken...!!! PAA!!!"

       A bolt of Nen-aura the size of a soccerball shot from his hand then. His Paper attack was angled just right, aimed right at the spot Bisky's jump would have carried her, that had she not managed to somersault out of the way it would have hit her right in the gut. She'd calculated her movement just right -- she should land just within the carved circle ready with a counterattack -- when Gon seemed to appear out of nowhere, right next to her, fully charged for a third attack timed for just before she touches the ground.

_Dammit...!_

       "Jan! Ken!!!"

       Biscuit Krueger was a good fighter. In fact she was a _very_ good fighter, and she knew it. But even she wasn't sure she'd be able to tank Gon's Rock attack, especially at point-blank range. After all, she'd helped him develop it, she _knew_ what it could do. She crossed both arms in front of her and braced herself, focusing all the aura she could muster to bolster her defense.

       "GUUUUU!!!!!"

       When the expected attack hit, Bisky was surprised, not because of its power but the lack of it. In fact it was little more powerful than one of Gon's normal Nen-charged punches. Was it a feint or something? The instant she landed Bisky dug her feet in, but when no follow-up came she looked up from behind her crossed arms to see the young Hunter standing there, the aura around him slowly fading away as Gon breathed very heavily, his tired visage slowly breaking out into a wide smile as he spoke.

       "...Time's up."

       "So it is..." Bisky replied with a smile of her own, realizing what had happened; whether by accident or by design Gon had cut the power to his Rock attack at the last possible moment, using just enough aura to change the direction of her fall so she landed outside the circle without the risk of unduly injuring her. Always the gentleman, even in a fight. _Smart move..._ The woman straightened herself out, dusting off the remains of her skirt, and congratulated him. "Nice work! Gon, I think you're ready." After six weeks of patience and effort, he'd finally done it.

       Gon's re-training was now officially over.

       His smile widening the spiky-haired teen stood straight and bowed. "Osu! Thank you..." Gon managed, before he limply fell forward from exhaustion.

       "Gon-san!" Zushi rushed forward from where he stood, worried for his friend.

       Bisky had to move fast to catch Gon as he collapsed, catching the barely conscious boy in her arms. He still wasn't used to expending so much aura yet, especially with using his Jajanken in such quick succession, and doing so was quite taxing on him. "I'm fine! I'm fine!" he muttered, taking a moment to gather himself before getting back onto his feet and dusting off his green shorts, Zushi supporting him as he did. "Sorry 'bout that..."

       "That's okay," she answered, wiping off some dust off the spiky-haired boy's cheek. Bisky clapped him on the shoulders. "You did it! You've passed, we should celebrate!" Gon couldn't help the faint blush that colored his cheeks, feeling a bit embarrassed at the attention.

       "No, no, you don't have to..."

       "Nonsense! This is a big deal!" Bisky admonished. "First we'll get you patched up and you'll be right as rain!"

       "But no, really-...!"

       Ignoring Gon's protests she turned to Zushi, an excited tone in her voice. "Zushi! Tell Shinya to break out the karaoke machine and start cooking everything in the pantry! We've got a celebration to get to!"

       "Osu!" Zushi stood at attention and bowed, before running back in the direction of the dojo.

       Gon couldn't help but laugh, grateful that such good people were among his friends.

~*~

       The celebration that night went off without a hitch. Despite Bisky's orders to the contrary, calmer heads prevailed and Shinya did _not_ cook everything in the pantry. Still they had quite the spread, chief of which was the beef hot pot Shinya had prepared. Gon was sorely tempted to down as much meat as he could but he managed to restrain himself, if only so he had room for the rest of the food, the trays of sushi and sashimi and pan-fried gyoza and sweet mocchi rice cakes for dessert all as inviting to the eye as they were to the palate. Exactly how Shinya was able to prepare all this singlehandedly Gon may never know. Through it all a plug-in portable karaoke machine blared its digitized music through the air, randomly playing songs as it sat idle, until Bisky grabbed one of the two microphones and broke into a medley of anime songs (including a particular DBZ theme song) that would make Konata Izumi herself proud.

       All in all, save for Gon and Zushi fighting over the last slice of beef, which Bisky promptly appropriated for herself, it was a fun and relaxing night, and a welcome distraction from what lay ahead. It was getting rather late by the time they finished, and the two boys helped Shinya clear the dishes.

       "When will you be heading out?" Bisky asked afterwards, flipping through the songbook for maybe one last number.

       "First thing tomorrow. Should be in time to catch the eleven o'clock train," Gon replied, handing Shinya the stack of bowls he held. "I know it won't be easy, but something tells me if I don't go now, I don't think I'll have another chance."

       Bisky turned to him and nodded. "I still think you should stay another week to train, but timing is everything in situations like this. I wish you luck." Her expression turned serious for a moment as she added, "Bring him back, and make sure that whatever happens, you'll come back alive."

       Gon sat at attention, a determined look on his face. "Osu!"

       "We should probably hit the hay then, if you're gonna make that train tomorrow," Zushi said, clapping him on the shoulder as he got up. Gon shook his head.

       "Maybe a little later. There's something I need to talk to Bisky about first."

       "I'll go on ahead, then. Please, excuse me." Zushi bowed to the group as he excused himself, before turning to Shinya and helping him carry the used dishes out of the room. Bisky moved to the karaoke machine and switched it off, smoothing out her skirt as she settled back onto her cushion.

       "So, what did you want to talk about?"

       "I've been meaning to ask for a while now, but it's a little embarrassing." Gon fidgeted where he sat, a little nervous with the subject he was about to breach. "Could you please keep it from the others?"

       "Of course," she said with a nod. A glance into Gon's eyes said that this was important to the boy.

       "It's... I, uh..... well..." Red streaked across Gon's face as he tried to find the words, Bisky waiting patiently for him to start. After awhile Gon took a deep breath as he gathered himself, and spoke in a quiet voice. "Bisky, how do you know... when you're in love?"

       The question caught her by surprise, but she suspected it was something like this. She'd seen the signs, before Gon even realized what they were, had seen how he was hurting inside during their training but kept quiet, waiting until he was ready to talk. "Why do you want to know?" Gon was still clearly hesitant, prompting her to push just a little to get him to open up. "You can talk to me about anything, you know that." After a moment's thought Gon began to speak.

       "It's just lately, there's this person that I can't stop thinking about. Whenever I close my eyes, I see that face, hear that voice, and every time I do, my chest hurts, like... something's missing. I've even had dreams..." Gon's hand tightened over his chest as his blush deepened, unable to look Bisky in the eye as he talked. "I've never felt like this for anyone before. I've been trying to figure out what it all meant, and..... I'm just really confused." The boy took a moment to gather himself, a sad look on his face as he continued. "This person is very important to me, more important than anyone else. I feel whole when we're together, but I want more! I want more and I'm not sure I understand what! I-I just... I know I'm not making any sense, but..... I don't know..." Gon fell silent, wetness forming at the corners of his eyes.

       "How long has this been going on?" his teacher asked.

       "A couple of months now," Gon said quietly. "I'm not very good at thinking through complicated things, but this is eating me up inside. I'm not even sure if anything will come of it, but I want to know. I _need_ to know."

       Bisky had a good idea who Gon was talking about. _About damn time!_ she almost blurted out. Her expression softened, offering him a kind smile as she talked. "Well, it's a little different for everyone, especially when it's your first, but let me ask you this: Can you imagine not having this person by your side?"

       Gon shook his head, "No, I can't. I don't even want to think about it." Honestly he couldn't; Killua was, _is_ , his best friend, his most important friend, and Gon simply couldn't picture the rest of his life without Killua in it. He'd feel lost without him, much like he felt as he idled the past year away. Just the thought of him not being there made his heart ache.

       "Then it all depends on whether or not you see yourself feeling this way for anyone else. Do you?"

       Gon felt the heat in his cheeks spread. He'd wondered what it would be like with a girl, more than once, but even now he couldn't see himself being in such a way with one. But with Killua it was easy to imagine; he could see himself waking up next to him every morning, could see the two of them not just adventuring but spending quiet moments with each other, could even see himself settle down with him in some quiet corner of the world that was just theirs and theirs alone. The chemistry, the way their personalities complemented each other's, the way their talents balanced each other out, from the very beginning it was all right there. He'd just been too content with how things were, too naive to see it before, to realize that deep down he wanted more. Suddenly it all made perfect sense. Slowly, Gon shook his head.

       Bisky considered her words carefully when she next spoke. "The obvious question then becomes: Do you see the two of you spending the rest of your lives together?"

       It was at that moment Gon knew... he had fallen for his best friend.

       _Do you love him?_

       The voice was like an echo in his mind. Alluka had asked him that question when this all began, a question that had hung in the back of his head all this time, waiting for Gon's answer.

       "...Yes."

       Bisky smiled softly at the boy. "Then I guess you have your answer."

       Gon didn't realize he was crying until he felt the teardrops falling onto the back of his hand. He tried to wipe away the tears but still they flowed, all his pent-up emotion finally getting a much-needed release. Everything around him seemed just a little bit brighter, and it felt as though a weight had been lifted from his shoulders, as he finally understood what it all meant. "I should've known," he muttered between sobs, a faint smile on his face. "All this time, I should've known. I'm such an idiot..."

       "Don't say that," Bisky said, placing a hand on his shoulder. "It's not easy figuring it out the first time around. Trust me, I'd know."

       "Thank you," Gon replied, finally getting his tears under control somewhat. He knew about romantic stuff from all the women he went out with back on Whale Island, but this was something else. "I've read about it in books, even watched some movies, but experiencing it yourself is a little overwhelming."

       "Welcome to the world of adulthood, Gon," Bisky said. "It sucks, but you're gonna love it!" Gon couldn't help but laugh, wiping the last of his tears from the corners of his eyes. "So... do you mind telling me who it is?" Gon could only stammer out a response, red coloring his face once more.

       "Ah! I, uh... I'd rather..... I-I mean, it's-..."

       "It's Killua, isn't it?"

       The look on Gon's face said it all, the spiky-haired boy almost passing out from embarrassment. "Am I that obvious?" His teacher couldn't help but laugh lightly.

       "It's fine! It's fine! You can't help who you fall for!" Bisky said, patting him on the shoulder. "This is a big deal for you; bask in it a little!" Gon gave a small laugh as he realized something.

       "I want to hear him call me an idiot again... how sad is that?" he said with a lopsided smile.

       Bisky shook her head. "It's only sad if you don't do something about it, now that you know." The boy gave her a look thinking about it for a moment, before giving his teacher a small nod. Suddenly her tone became more cheerful and mischievous. That's not good. "So, tell me about it! When did it start? C'mon, I had to drop a _very_ high-paying job just to come here, I'd better get _something_ out of it!"

       "What? No! I can't tell you about that!" he said defensively, the embarrassment spreading across his face. Bisky would have none of it, staring him straight in the eye as she spoke.

       "Gon, spill it." Apparently, it was now _his_ turn to tell a story.

       Gon wrestled with the idea for awhile and took a few deep breaths, gathered himself for a few moments, and making sure to leave out certain "details", began to tell his story.

       Outside the room, Zushi leaned against the doorframe, the door slightly ajar as the chestnut-haired boy listened in. None of those inside saw the sad smile on his face, a single tear falling from the corner of his eye.

       Barely a minute later he found himself standing outside Gon's room. A hand clenched by his side, the look on his face unreadable. Taking care to check the left and right, Zushi used his In to conceal his presence and slipped inside.

~*~

_Gon stood on that familiar hill once more. A light breeze blew around him carrying with it the scents of the forest around him. It smelled like flowers in bloom, like fresh grass, like the fertile earth beneath his feet, like the pristine lake not far from here; it smelled like_ home _, and briefly he wondered if this is what the sun would smell like, the thought bringing a smile to his face, silly as it was. For awhile he just stood there taking in all that surrounded him, eyes closed and arms outstretched as he basked in the bright but gentle sunlight that fell upon his skin, calm and relaxed and feeling so at peace._

_"Hey."_

_When he heard that familiar voice his eyes snapped open, scanning left and right until it found the source just a short distance away from him._

_"Over here." There was Killua, dressed in his usual layered shirts and shorts get-up, sitting on the soft grass with one arm propping him up behind him while the other waved Gon closer, a soft smile on his lips. It was then Gon noticed he himself was fully clothed, wearing his green jacket with its red trim, green shorts and boots. But this was that same place in his dream, he was sure, bright and clear and inviting. This was that same dream but also not, different, and he realized this was the first time Killua had spoken in his dream. After a moment Gon walked over to Killua, the silver-haired boy patting the ground next to him. "Sit with me for awhile."_

_Gon settled next to his best friend, and for a moment he watched the taller boy as he looked out at the nature around them, traced the soft lines of his face, his cheeks, his nose, his eyes, his lips... Gon blushed a faint streak of red across his face, unable to tear his eyes away, feeling butterflies in his stomach. "Hey, Killua-..."_

_"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Killua said, his expression wistful, as though remembering some precious memory from long ago. "Let's come back here sometime. Back to Whale Island."_

_"Y-yeah... I'll take you there." Gon turned his gaze away from Killua, but no matter how hard he tried, his attention kept drifting back to the boy beside him. Gon was so caught up in his own thoughts that he was surprised when he felt Killua's hand close around his own._

_When he next turned towards Killua he found the other staring intently at him, and he could see in them that sense of longing he sometimes saw, those blue orbs bearing some unspoken question. Gon tried to say something but found he couldn't, not under that gaze. It was then that Killua's lips began to move._

_"I'll be waiting..."_

~*~

       The next day, Gon stood beneath the wooden arch that served as the main entrance of the dojo. After one last quick dip in the hot spring he'd had a hearty breakfast courtesy of Shinya, his belongings packed neatly in the backpack he wore, along with a bento box Shinya insisted he take with him. His red-trimmed green jacket and shorts were crisp and clean, black tank-top peeking out just under his jacket, his boots shined to nearly brand new. It was early in the morning, and a light, cool mist had come over the mountain, the smile on his face as bright as the sun that rose from the east.

       He was ready.

       "Make sure you give me a call when this is all over, okay? Let me know how it turns out." Bisky said as she straightened out his collar, Shinya standing next to her. Gon found it a little amusing to find her fussing over him much like Aunt Mito when he first set out. Once done she placed her hands on his shoulders and looked him in the eye. "You have a strength in you, Gon. Use it."

       He nodded. "I will," Gon said with a cheerful tone. "Shinya-san, once this is all over, is it okay if I bring Killua here sometime? His sister too?"

       "Of course, Gon-sama. They would be most welcome here," Shinya replied with a nod.

       "Thanks! I'll make sure to let him know. And thanks for the box of tea leaves. Grandma and Aunt Mito would really appreciate it."

       "It's no trouble at all, and I look forward to your next visit," the older boy said with a small bow.

       Gon looked around for a moment, a questioning look on his face. "Where's Zushi? I thought he'd want to say goodbye..."

       "Wait! Wait up!" From the direction of the dojo Zushi came running up to them, a bright blue backpack slung over his shoulder. The boy took a moment to catch his breath, adjusting his backpack as he straightened himself out. "I'm coming with you."

       "Eeh?!" Gon was caught off-guard. He wasn't expecting that from his younger friend. "Zushi, you know where I'm going, right? We're talking about professional killers here. And you're not even a Hunter yet!"

       "I know," he nodded. "I might not be as powerful as you, but I can still help. You're going to need someone to keep all those butlers off you, right? I've already made up my mind." Unnoticed, Bisky gave Zushi an odd look, but said nothing.

       "But, Zushi... I appreciate it, I really do, but-..."

       "Please! Let me do something for you! I need to do this, please!"

       Gon had never seen Zushi this insistent before. But the look in his eyes and the pleading tone in his voice, Gon thought he felt a small trace of something he'd never noticed there before. Something Gon himself had learned to recognize only recently. _Zushi..._ After awhile Gon nodded, giving him a gentle smile as he said, "Okay." The other's face brightened at that.

       "Thank you for having me!" Zushi said with a quick bow.

       The young Hunter turned back to Bisky and spoke. "We'll be going now. Wish us luck!"

       Bisky nodded at the two boys, a confident smile on her face. "Stay safe, you two. And do your best!" Gon and Zushi both stood at attention and bowed.

       "Osu!"

       Gon then turned towards the wooden arch, the stone steps down just before him, and took a long, deep breath.

       _...Now._

       With that, Gon stepped through the threshold.

~*~

       The trek down the mountain was spent mostly in silence, the two boys taking their time and absorbing the sights and smells around them one last time as they walked among the tall trees. They stopped only once to help a baby bird that had fallen from its nest, Gon carefully placing it back among its siblings while Zushi gave him a boost, before continuing on the path down the mountain, the cool mist around them steadily thinning as they headed further down. After about an hour they reached the fork in the road, the large gray boulder still standing guard over it. As Gon approached the crossroads, it took him a moment to notice Zushi had stopped just a short distance behind him.

       "Zushi? What's the matter? Is anything wrong?" Gon had barely finished speaking when he suddenly froze, eyes going wide as he felt two powerful auras behind him, their In having concealed them until that very moment. Gon turned to his friend, face slightly pale and eyes bearing a question he couldn't bring himself to ask out loud. "Zushi.....?"

       "I gave them a call using your cellphone last night, while you were having your talk with Bisky-san," Zushi said from where he stood, his voice unnervingly calm and steady. "I hope you don't mind."

       _Shit!_ Gon turned in the direction of the intruders and dropped into a fighting stance immediately, preparing himself to fight his way out if he had to. His eyes scanned left and right, trying to keep Zushi inside his peripheral vision. Despite how good he'd become in the past six weeks, Gon wasn't at all sure he could take on three experienced Nen-users at once.

       It was then that they stepped out from behind the large rock that stood there, the light mist clearing as the two intruders came into view.

       "Yo."

       "It's been awhile, Gon."

       To say he was shocked was an understatement. Gon just stood there, and it took him a moment to process what was happening. But it wasn't long before that shock gave way to a wide, beaming smile.

       "Leorio! Kurapika!"

 

~*~TO BE CONTINUED...~*~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CHAPTER NOTES: By all the gods of space, that was my longest chapter yet! Did'ya like the little surprise at the end? I'll admit, I'm still a bit unused to writing the whole romance/love epiphany thing (as my other fics show, I'm more used to writing the uh, "down and dirty" stuff), so I hope this didn't come off too clunky. Also, a nice big thank you goes to Fireolin for beta reading, and to Aether Dean for your suggestions; your help is always appreciated! As always, comments, questions, suggestions, and violent reactions are highly welcomed! See ya next chapter!


	12. Chapter 11: Storming X the X Castle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Knock-knock!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AUTHOR'S NOTES: Konnichiwa, minna-san! My apologies for the delay, but after dealing with an increased workload at the office and an uncooperative Internet connection, Chapter Eleven is now uploaded and ready. Please, enjoy!
> 
> WARNING: Before you go any further, please be warned that this is a yaoi fanfic. That is, it is about a romantic and/or sexual relationship between males. And please note that this fanfic will contain violent and disturbing imagery, as well as graphic and explicit sexual situations. Do not continue reading if any of this offends you in any way.
> 
> DISCLAIMER: The story contained within this fanfic is the sole property of the author. Hunter X Hunter and all related characters and trademarks are the sole property of Shueisha/Madhouse/Yoshihiro Togashi, and all other trademarks mentioned herein are the sole property of their respective copyright owners, and the author makes no claims as to owning them. This fanfic is made purely for entertainment purposes only and is completely non-profit. No copyright infringement is intended.

       Eleven o'clock. The last whistle had sounded. With a slight lurch forward, the train slowly pulled out of the station. Their stop was a city about five hours away, and its airport where their flight awaits. Their destination, the Dentorra Region, Republic of Padokia. Once there, it would be a simple tour bus ride to Kukuroo Mountain and their ultimate target.

       The Zoldyck Family Estate.

       "It's so great to see you guys again!" Gon said cheerfully as he settled down in his seat, his smile from earlier having yet to dissipate, the boy practically giddy with excitement. The cabin they'd picked was a bit roomier than they needed, their belongings stowed in the compartments overhead, but he wasn't complaining. "You guys had me worried there for a second. How'd you get here so fast anyway?"

       "Connections, of course," Leorio Paladiknight said with a knowing smile, looking sharp in his dark-blue suit. "You don't get to be one of the Zodiacs without getting some perks along with the job, y'know?"

       Kurapika nodded beside him, fiddling with the sleeve of his yellow trimmed blue coat. "I must say, we were pretty shocked when we got the call from Zushi. Killua's kidnapping, his sister and your relatives on the run... of course we'd rush over to help."

       "Yeah! Which reminds me..." In a flash of movement Leorio slammed his fist into the top of Gon's head with a loud bang, the spiky-haired boy crying out in surprise and wincing from the sudden pain. "WHY DIDN'T YOU GIVE US A CALL?!?!"

       "Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow...!" Gon nursed where he'd been hit, caught completely off-guard with how fast he'd moved. The teen smiled sheepishly and tried to laugh it off. "Well, I thought you might be busy with Zodiac work, I couldn't just ask you guys to drop everything. And you had Kurapika's health to worry about..."

       "Gon, Killua's being held against his will by his family. I'd like to think this takes priority over all that other stuff," Kurapika said matter-of-factly. "Besides, I'm doing much better now."

       "And we can handle ourselves," Leorio added.

       "I know that!" Gon's expression turned worrisome. As he continued, Leorio noticed Gon's hand subconsciously rubbing the scar by his left shoulder. "It's just... you could've been being watched, and you've just returned from the Dark Continent, I couldn't put you guys at risk. All these years, I've already asked so much of you. I... it felt like I was taking advantage, and I don't want to do that."

       "None of that matters right now. All that does matter is getting Killua out of there." Kurapika placed one hand on Gon's shoulder and looked him in the eye. "We're your friends, aren't we? Let us help you, just like you did for me at York Shin."

       Gon's face softened, a small smile forming on his lips. "Thank you, both of you."

       Leorio shook his head. "Well, we can't take all the credit. After all, it was Zushi that called and told us what happened."

       "It was nothing, really," the chestnut-haired boy said with a shy smile. "I just thought Gon-san needed all the help he could get, since I won't be able to join you."

       "Wait, wha-...?" Gon thought about it for a moment, before continuing. "So what you said to me before... you were talking about Leorio and Kurapika?"

       Zushi answered with a nod. "I really wish I could join you, but the Assistant Master told me to contact him once your training was over, said he wanted me to join him on his mission as soon as I could. But I couldn't just leave you to do this on your own, so I gave Leorio-san a call." The boy paused for a moment then, and added, "I wanted to keep it secret 'til the last minute. I kinda had the feeling you'd object to getting them involved. Sorry about that."

       "No, I should be the one apologizing," Gon said with a shake of his head. "So, what do you plan to do now?"

       "Book the next flight out, I guess. I still don't know what the job is, though. The Assistant Master wouldn't tell me much about it, but it must be important."

       "It must be." Gon nodded to his friend, before adding, "Thanks, Zushi. I appreciate it, really." The gentle smile he gave brought a faint streak of red across Zushi's face.

       Leorio leaned forward from his seat, resting an elbow on the small table between them. "So, all that other stuff aside, you do have a plan, right?" the oldest of the four asked.

       Gon's expression changed to one of embarrassment, cheeks tinted red and the tip of his tongue sticking out, scratching at the back of his head. "Well, uh... actually....."

       "You've gotta be kidding me... It's been almost two months!" Leorio rubbed at the bridge of his nose, the frustration and annoyance obvious in his tone. Classic Gon. "Look, I know you've been training, but c'mon!"

       Gon's only response was a quiet, "Sorry," and a nervous laugh.

       "You're lucky Zushi gave us a call, then," Kurapika said as he got up, rummaged for a little while in the luggage compartment above him, and pulled out a Maple tablet computer. A few taps and swipes later and he's opened a file of particular interest, before handing Gon the electronic device. "Now, take a look at this."

       At first glance it seemed to be little more than a bunch of white lines and squiggles on a blue background. It wasn't until Gon started picking out specific tags and labels, each one delineating a particular area or connection, that he realized what he was looking at. "Is this a map? Wait, you don't mean...?"

       Kurapika nodded. "That's right," the blonde said, scrolling through more of the image on the screen. "What you're seeing here is the full technical layout of the _entire_ Zoldyck family mansion."

       "Kurapika!" Gon had a wide grin on his face, scrolling through the map on the tablet. Security doors, sensors, power lines, ventilation, heating, every last detail was on it. With how secretive the Zoldycks were with information about their inner workings, this map was a goldmine. "How did you get this?"

       "I reached out to my old mafia connections," Kurapika replied. "Apparently, the one who found it was originally going to sell it to the highest bidder... until he realized the sort of trouble he'd be in. I'm not sure exactly how he got it, but it should be up-to-date at least." After a moment it was Leorio who spoke up next.

       "I hope you don't mind my saying, but a complete map of the Zoldyck Mansion falling onto our laps seems a little too good to be true," Leorio said cautiously, a small frown on his face. Gon was inclined to agree.

       The blonde nodded in response. "I thought so too, but I trust my source, so the information should be okay."

       "If you're sure, then," Leorio said with a slight nod. Beside him the youngest of the three peered closer to the handheld device.

       "Can you point out where Killua's room is?" Gon asked, scanning through the images on the screen.

       Kurapika shook his head. "Sorry, but I can't. There's actually quite a few unmarked rooms on the plans, probably to conceal where the actual family members' rooms are. Understandable enough, but after checking out the wiring and plumbing schematics, I've narrowed it down to these ones." He reached over and quickly scrolling through the map pointed out several rooms, all unmarked, all spread out between several levels and different wings of the mansion. Their size suggested a room the size of a large apartment, but really they could be anything. "There's just no guarantee they're the ones though, and I just can't tell which one Killua's room is, but it's a start."

       "Yeah... I'd have been surprised if it were that easy." Gon mused, handing the device back to Kurapika.

       "Still, the map itself seems straightforward enough." Leorio straightened out his glasses. "What's the plan?"

       A few taps and a swipe brought Kurapika to a different section of the map. "Take a look at this," the blonde said, laying the tablet down on the table and pointing out a room in particular. "See this room here?"

       Gon peered at the image. "The one that says 'Server Room'?"

       "That's right," Kurapika nodded. "I've gone through every last millimeter of these plans, and I've found one key weakness: Their entire system is on a network. Each of their primary systems, like power, water, security, and climate control are all governed by a computer, and each one of those computers connect to that server room. The fact that it's also meant to function as a back-up control room in an emergency helps us a lot." Kurapika then zoomed in on the image. "Basically every system and subsystem, every blast door, every alarm, every _faucet_ can be controlled from that one room. I intend for us to take it." Kurapika paused for a moment, letting all that information sink in. "Now, here's the plan: We break into the mansion. Once inside, Leorio and I will move to seize the server room while you go to ground and avoid capture. As soon as we have control of the network, we'll use the security cameras to find exactly where Killua is and clear you a path using the blast doors."

       Gon nodded. That sounded simple enough. "But you still have to get to it first, right? And there's still the butlers' quarters outside the mansion?"

       Kurapika pulled out his cellphone, highlighting one file folder in particular. "Well, the same guy who gave me the map also threw in a couple of 'party favors' to go along with it. First is a computer virus that'll temporarily lock the Zoldycks out of their own security system. Doors, cameras, the works. It's set up so all the doors leading to the outside will lock shut, and all the doors inside will unlock and open, keeping any of their backup outside while making it easier for us to move inside. Second is a toolkit that should help fend off any attempts to retake the system, at least for awhile." Kurapika slipped his cell back into his pocket then. "As for any guards already inside the mansion, once we've taken control we can turn the security system against them, trapping them in place while we clear a path for you. You'll still have to deal with any stragglers, but all you really have to do is avoid getting caught before then. Can you do that?"

       "Yeah, I can do that," Gon said with a nod. "How much time do you think it'll take you?"

       "Twenty, maybe thirty minutes. We'll call you on your cell once it's done," the blonde said. "Now, getting into the mansion shouldn't be much of a problem. Neither should taking the server room once the virus does its job. The problem is holding it." Kurapika then resized the image to show the entire floor it was on, and the long corridor leading to their goal. "Sealing the blast doors leading up to it should keep out anyone physically trying to retake it, but that won't stop them from trying to hack their way back into their own mainframe."

       "Killua's older brother," Leorio said knowingly.

       "Milluki Zoldyck," Kurapika frowned. "If anyone can find a way back in, it's him. Of course we'll have countermeasures in place, and I've picked up a few tricks as a Blacklist Hunter, but if he tries for a big push they won't last long." Kurapika thought for a moment, his frown deepening as he ran numbers in his head. "We'll only have maybe... an hour, hour and a half. Maybe two on the outside."

       "A place that big and that little time, are you sure we'll be able to make it?" Leorio rubbed his chin in thought, the concern obvious in his tone. "And let's not forget Illumi might be guarding Killua as well, so there's that. You're gonna be in for quite a fight."

       "It'll work," Gon nodded in response, a light of determination shining in his eyes. "All I need to do is find Killua in less than two hours, right? It'll work. I'll _make_ it work. As for his brother..." The young Hunter's expression hardened at that, his brown eyes narrowing at the thought. "...I'll take care of him." Leorio and Kurapika shared a concerned look then, but said nothing.

       "...But what about the other Zoldyck family members, though?" Everyone turned their attention to Zushi at that. "I mean, I doubt they're just going to sit by and let us do what we want."

       "You have a point..." Leorio muttered. "That _is_ a problem."

       "Let them come!" Gon said, his voice turning hard and cold. "I'll go through every last one of them if I have to!" The other three in the cabin had no doubt Gon was serious about it too.

       "Maybe it won't have to come to that," Kurapika said. "I poked around some of my old mafia sources and found an interesting bit of information: All the Zoldyck family members with the exception of Killua's older brothers will be out on missions for the next three to four days."

       "That's a lucky break. Three days is cutting it a bit close, but that leaves only two Zoldycks we have to deal with," Leorio said, a wide smile forming on his face, clapping the spiky-haired boy on his shoulder. "Looks like somebody out there's looking out for you. We might actually be able to pull this off!"

       "Right." Gon realized it was no guarantee they wouldn't be there, or that they wouldn't return early, but right now he only needed to focus on rescuing Killua; he can deal with any surprises later. After some thought, Gon said in a serious tone, "... ... ...Hisoka's going to be there."

       Leorio blinked at that. "How can you be sure?"

       "Because he wants me, in a fight to the death." Gon still remembered that whole mess with the Spiders years ago, and how he was in league with Illumi during the time Killua was trying to save him. Hisoka was aware of Gon's personality, and if he's caught wind of what was going on, Gon was certain he wouldn't let this opportunity pass. "Illumi's probably told him I'm coming. He'll be there."

       "How do you expect to fight him, then?" Kurapika asked, his worry seeping into his voice. Neither he nor Leorio liked the prospect of going up against him, let alone Gon doing so on his own. "How do you plan on winning?"

       Gon's lips twisted into a smile then, a dark glint in his eyes as he spoke.

       "By giving him exactly what he wants."

~*~

       Gon sat cross-legged atop the bed, already in the midst of his meditation, preparing himself for the last leg of his quest to save his friend. His breathing was at an even rhythm, eyes closed as his Nen swirled around him. It clung to him like a second skin, rose up around him like steam, its flow calm and steady but with an undercurrent of something colder, darker beneath the surface. To an outside observer, Gon's aura would have been like that of a predator, biding its time and preparing to strike.

       Breathe in. Breathe out. His mind emptied, his face calm, almost serene. Even his heartbeat thumped at a steady, tranquil beat. The air-conditioning unit hummed faintly in the background, the cool air gently prickling his skin where his clothes didn't quite cover him. The light-blue sheets felt crisp against his folded legs, his black shirt framing his toned torso with each breath he took. Through all this, Gon's thoughts drifted back to the events of the previous day.

       "I'm sorry," he'd said to Zushi, pulling him aside just before they split up at the airport. The younger boy tilted his head questioningly.

       "About what?"

       "That I can't give you what you want." The sad expression on Gon's face showed exactly what he was talking about. Zushi blushed a little, shyly scratching at his cheek.

       "You noticed, huh? It's alright. I kinda figured..." The young apprentice then looked to his friend, feeling a small pang in his chest. Even he could tell, whether it be simply as friends or something more, those two were meant to be together. They remained silent for a short while, unsure of what else to say, when Zushi broke the silence. "Just promise me... Once this is all over, the first chance you get, you'll tell him. Life's too short."

       It was Gon's turn to feel warmth in his cheeks, and with a smile nodded, "I will."

       After a firm handshake, a quick farewell and wishing each other, "Good luck," Zushi had split off to take a different flight out, having gotten in contact with one of Wing's acquaintances and was now off to join him, though where exactly and what for he didn't know. Meanwhile, Gon, Kurapika and Leorio had boarded their own flight to Padokia.

       Laying eyes on the airship in question, Gon could see how they were able to get to him so quickly.

       The _Spiritas_ -model airship was one of the newest, most advanced airships available, and the first of its kind Gon had seen in person, having been rolled out barely six months prior. It was just as long as some of the larger airships in service but was narrower and sleeker, with a compact passenger compartment meant to only hold a dozen people including the crew. The machine was a pristine white with a single blue stripe down its length, sporting a quartet of powerful, lightweight engines spread over four points for maximum maneuverability and full VTOL capability. All this combined with a streamlined knife-like profile made it the fastest and most efficient class of airship out there. It was a marvel of modern engineering, and Gon was impressed at how Leorio (and not Kurapika, as he'd first thought) had managed to get his hands on it. Gon listened closely as Kurapika told the story.

       Apparently, even while he was overseeing Kurapika's recovery, Leorio had managed to help avert a major epidemic on some obscure island nation somewhere. In less than a week he'd found the cause and devised a treatment, and in return the president or prime minister (Gon wasn't sure which) had given Leorio the airship in gratitude. Gon was even more impressed with the fact that, on top of all this, Leorio had found the time to learn how to fly the thing; it was a smooth flight, too!

       By noon the next day they'd already landed in Padokia, their sleek airship having cut their travel time by a significantly large amount. A quick cab ride later and they were at the inn they'd be staying at. It was a small but comfortable place, nondescript and a bit off the beaten path. In truth, deep inside Gon had wanted to head off to Kukuroo Mountain as soon as they'd set foot on the tarmac, but after some thought he decided to put it off 'til the next day. The others understood. Right now he was like an overwound spring, ready to release all that energy at the slightest provocation, warranted or not, and Gon needed to get some of that tension out before they left, lest he put the whole mission at risk. Gon needed a clear head when they go in there, and they still had another day at least -- he didn't need to rush it. And so here he was, clearing his mind of any and all distractions and mentally preparing himself for what lay ahead.

       It was now the day of their departure, 11:00 AM. Just enough time for some lunch before hooking up with their tour group back at the airport. A short bus ride and by that afternoon, they should be standing right outside the Zoldyck Family's doorstep.

       Gon couldn't help but feel some anxiety still; they were up against an entire household of professional killers, after all, but he knew he was as ready as he ever would. And unlike yesterday he was calmer now, his body feeling lighter and his mind more focused on his goal.

       During his last conversation with Ging, he'd been presented with a choice; live the rest of his life content as a normal person, or find a new purpose in life and reclaim his status as a Hunter. He wasn't sure of his answer then and he wasn't sure of his answer now, and he'd spent most of the past year restlessly trying to figure things out. But right now, the one thing he was sure of was the path laid before him.

       The path back to Killua.

       This wasn't just some rescue anymore, Gon realized: This was a Hunt, his most important yet, and Gon had no intention of failing it.

       Gon opened his eyes slowly, his breathing returning to a more natural rhythm as his aura gently receded into him, his body relaxed and at ease, before a soft knocking came from the door. "It's open." Leorio and Kurapika entered the room then, their own preparations complete. "Ohayou!" the spiky-haired boy greeted them with a wide smile, leaping forward off the bed to deftly land on his feet. "Just give me a sec..." Gon planted himself at the foot of the bed and reaching for his boots, lacing them up in short order.

       "It's time," Leorio said. Gon nodded in response, grabbing his jacket and slipping it on. He gave himself one quick look in the nearby mirror, before turning to his friends. "Are you sure you're ready for this?"

       Gon paused for a moment before reaching into one of his pockets and pulling out a familiar-looking beetle phone, a small plastic ornament in the shape of a foxbear dangling from one end. Opening the back he popped the battery back in, fully-charged from last night, and closing the compartment flipped the phone over, and pressed the power button. The screen came alive then, a soft tone playing as it welcomed its user. It was essentially a declaration of war; it won't be long before the Zoldycks' intelligence and surveillance network picked up the fact he was practically in their back yard at this very moment and took steps to deal with it. Gon took a deep breath, a calm determination coming over his face as he answered.

       "Now I am."

~*~

       The bus ride went by uneventfully. The trio had expected to be attacked while in transit, but fortunately, and not just for them, the attack never came. The tour guide prattled on about this sight and that, pointing out landmarks of interest as she always had, but Gon's mind was elsewhere. He'd seen it all before, all three of them had, years ago when he first came here under similar circumstances, only this time the situation was much more serious.

       It had taken them a few hours, as they did make a few other stops along the way, and they'd waited until the tour group had moved on without them to ensure they didn't get caught up in the crossfire, insisting that they were staying just as before. But now, standing in front of the Gates of Trial, their goal seemed just barely within their reach.

       "Zebro-san!" Gon exclaimed in his usual cheerful tone as he approached the guardhouse, waving energetically at the person inside.

       "Well, I certainly wasn't expecting to see you here again!" Zerbro said, a friendly smile on his face as he stepped out to meet them. "It's been a few years, hasn't it? How are you three?"

       "We're doing pretty good, thank you. How about you? And Seaquant-san, how's he?"

       "Getting older, as you can see. Can't be helped, I guess. Seaquant's inside somewhere, tending to the grounds," the older male replied. "Which brings me to, why are you three here?"

       "I think you know why, old man," Leorio said from behind Gon.

       Zebro's face turned serious. "You don't mean..." Gon didn't hesitate with his answer.

       "Un. We're here for Killua."

       "I do sympathize with your situation, truly," Zebro began. "However, I am obligated to ask you to please reconsider. If you go through with this, you'll have the entirety of the Zoldyck household breathing down your necks, and I doubt very much they'll hold back this time." His tone wasn't outwardly malicious but stern and matter-of-fact, honestly trying to dissuade the trio from their course of action for their own safety. "Please, for your own sake, leave and don't look back."

       "We understand," Gon replied. "But we've already decided. Killua is in there and he needs our help, and we'd never forgive ourselves if we turned our backs on him." The spiky-haired boy's fist tightened by his side, his voice going quiet as he added, "I'll never do that to him again. I'd never be able to live with myself..."

       "That may be so." Zebro's expression became more sympathetic. He scratched at the back of his head, unsure of how else to with the persistent youngster. "But, still..."

       Gon started to speak when Kurapika cut him off. "May we at least use your phone then? If we can just speak to someone inside...?"

       "I doubt it will make a difference," the balding male began, before breaking into a warm smile. "But, I guess there's no harm in just the one phone call."

       "Thank you very much!" Gon said with a smile, his voice returning to its usual cheerful tone as all four stepped inside the guardhouse. Zebro talked on the phone, likely with someone from the butlers' quarters as with the first time they came here, and it wasn't long before he handed the phone over to Gon. "Yes! Good afternoon! This is Gon Freecss. May I please speak to the person in charge?"

       ".....We know who you are," a voice answered from the other end. It was male, sounding calm and collected as he spoke. Gon pressed forward.

       "Then, may I please speak to Killua? It's kinda important."

       "My apologies, but the Young Master is indisposed at the moment. If you would like to leave a message, we will make sure he gets it." The change was subtle, but Gon noticed the voice take on a hard quality at his mention of Killua's name, as though offended at him using Killua's name so casually. Gon however was undeterred.

       "Please, sir. Killua's my friend and I really need to speak to him."

       "As I said," the male voice began, obviously starting to get annoyed. "The Young Master is currently indisposed. However, if you would like to leave a messag-..."

       "Put Illumi on the line," Gon said suddenly, cutting him off. It was practically an order, and this time, it was Gon's voice that took on a hard edge to it. His face remained neutral, but his eyes were more intense now than they were just moments ago, anger starting to simmer just beneath the surface.

       Of course, but only in the most polite and respectful manner, the voice on the other end took offense at this. "Now, listen here-..."

       With a click the voice was suddenly cut off, and for a few moments Gon wondered what had happened, when a new voice took over from the first, Gon's eyes narrowing dangerously, immediately recognizing who was now on the other end.

       "Well, if it isn't little Gon! I was wondering when you'd get here. How are things?"

       _Illumi...!_ The spiky-haired boy turned to the security camera in the corner of the guardhouse and stared into the lens. It took every ounce of Gon's self-control not to start yelling. "Do you know why I'm here?"

       "Sorry, but I'm pretty sure Kil doesn't want to see you right now," Illumi said in a deceptively cheery manner. "Perhaps you can come back some other time?"

       Gon took a deep breath and exhaled slowly, and managed to speak in a calm, sincere manner. "Please, I'm only going to say this once. I'm _asking_ you, please, let Killua go." The expression on Gon's face and the tone in his voice seemed hopeful and somewhat... sad.

       Illumi was unaffected.

       "If you want him so bad, then come and get him."

       Gon's expression turned sour in an instant, scowling deeply as his anger began to boil over. Without another word he hung up the phone with a loud clatter, teeth clenched and his hands balled tightly by his sides. Before anyone could blink he struck the wall next to him, leaving spiderweb cracks and a meter-wide crater in the guardhouse wall, catching everyone off-guard and leaving Leorio and Kurapika expecting a far worse outburst to come, Gon dropping their plan and just charging in there without regard to his own safety. Still, Gon exercised more self-control than they'd expected, closing his eyes and taking his time to school his features and control his temper. He didn't have time to get emotional right now, wasn't going to risk it all just because some _jerk_ pissed him off. Not again. This was far too important; he had a friend to save. After a short while, when Gon next turned to his friends his expression was considerably calmer, all the anger in his eyes now gone and a small smile on his face.

       "Let's go."

       "Right," Leorio nodded, Kurapika doing the same beside him. Leorio had always been surprised just how easy it was sometimes for Gon to switch from one extreme of emotion to another. It usually didn't take much, but it had to be the _right_ thing, and Illumi had pushed all of Gon's buttons the right way. For a moment Leorio wondered if there might be something more to it, but then again, he wasn't a psychiatrist.

       "I'm sorry about the wall, Zebro-san, but we'll be going on ahead," Gon said to the balding older male. "You can send me the bill after, if you'd like."

       "Never mind that, it doesn't matter," Zebro replied, waving off his suggestion as he walked them out of the guardhouse. "But, I don't suppose there's anything I can say to convince you not to go through this?"

       Gon shook his head. "I'm sorry, but I've already made up my mind. We all have." Gon took a deep breath as he stepped up to the Gates of Trial, placing his palms on the cold metal. Gon was about to begin when his head snapped up as though remembering something, turning to look at Zebro and asking, "Oh yeah, any words of advice, Zebro-san?" Zebro's response was simple.

       "Don't die."

       At that moment, the usual innocent sparkle in Gon's eyes sharpened. "I won't."

       With that Gon pushed forward, and after a moment of effort, the Gates of Trial began to open.

 

~*~TO BE CONTINUED...~*~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CHAPTER NOTES: And Chapter Eleven done! Again, many thanks to Fireolin for beta reading! It was a little long-winded and heavy-handed, I'll admit, but I do hope it worked for you guys. Might clean it up a bit later though. Also, work's picking up at the office what with elections coming up, so updates may be a little iffy over the next couple of months, but I will try and be a bit more regular in that regard. Anywho, thank you for reading and please, keep the comments coming, and I'll see you all next chapter! Thanks again!


	13. Chapter 12: Break X In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something about a cute girl and a big dog.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AUTHOR'S NOTES: Sorry for the long wait, everyone! A few real-life things kinda ran away with me for a little bit, but everything's been straightened out, so I should be back to a more regular schedule of one new chapter every two to four weeks, as least for the next few chapters. Thank you for your understanding! And so, Chapter Twelve, go, go, go!!!
> 
> WARNING: Before you go any further, please be warned that this is a yaoi fanfic. That is, it is about a romantic and/or sexual relationship between males. And please note that this fanfic will contain violent and disturbing imagery, as well as graphic and explicit sexual situations. Do not continue reading if any of this offends you in any way.
> 
> DISCLAIMER: The story contained within this fanfic is the sole property of the author. Hunter X Hunter and all related characters and trademarks are the sole property of Shueisha/Madhouse/Yoshihiro Togashi, and all other trademarks mentioned herein are the sole property of their respective copyright owners, and the author makes no claims as to owning them. This fanfic is made purely for entertainment purposes only and is completely non-profit. No copyright infringement is intended.

       "Illumi-sama, the intruders have entered the grounds."

       Barely acknowledging the speaker Illumi Zoldyck took the offered tablet computer, his flat, black eyes scanning the screen. The video feed showed three people, now standing just inside the Zoldyck Family Estate after having passed through the Gates of Trial. Among those three was a familiar boy wearing all green clothing and having a distinct mop of spiky black hair.

       "Shall I have them removed?" the butler asked behind him.

       "No. Let them through," Illumi replied. There was little concern in his tone, a small smile playing on his lips as he spoke. "I want to see what they're capable of..."

~*~

       _Here we go again..._

       Gon Freecss took a moment to gather himself. Behind them, the Gates of Trial closed with a resounding clang. Not much seemed to have changed since they'd been here last. The forest around them was eerily quiet.

       He could still remember the last time they were here. The circumstances were much the same now as they were then; Illumi forcing Killua to return to their estate, and Gon, Leorio and Kurapika arriving at their doorstep to take him back. It was almost funny, really, like some cliché scene from a cheap shounen manga. Yet it was different too, the circumstances more serious, with so much more at stake. Gon's heart pounded in his chest.

       "You're not having second thoughts, are you?" Leorio Paladiknight asked to his right, dubiously glancing towards the closed gates behind them. "It's a little late for that."

       "Second thoughts? No. Just a little anxious," Gon replied. It was hard not to be, with how important this was not just to him but to his companions as well. But he also couldn't help but feel just a little bit happy, that finally he was here, at the foot Kukuroo Mountain, on his way to save his dearest friend. "This isn't going to be easy..."

       "Nothing worthwhile ever is," Kurapika said, standing to his left, the boy nodding in response.

       "No one dies, no one gets left behind," Gon declared in a steady voice, determination etched on his face.

       "...Especially Killua," Leorio added with a smile.

       "Especially Killua," Kurapika repeated beside him.

       Their words almost brought Gon to tears, truly grateful for being blessed with such friends. He didn't know what he'd done in a previous life to deserve them, but that they were willing to put their lives at risk for this made his heart soar. Gon turned to Leorio, then Kurapika, each of them nodding in turn, and taking one last deep breath, took his first step forward with a calm, confident smile.

       The first half-hour or so of their trek through the grounds was uneventful. Maybe a little too uneventful. Gon looked left and right, high and low, but except for the leaves waving in the breeze there was no sign of movement, not one sound around them. Forests were supposed to be noisy, to an extent, like grass rustling as a squirrel or some such skitted across the ground, or a bird chirping somewhere high among the branches of the canopy, or the buzz of an insect flying lazily by your ear. But here in the forest around Kukuroo Mountain, today at least, not a single sound could be heard save for what the trio made as they continued down the dirt path before them, putting their group just a little more on edge. It was at that point they ran into their first sign of life.

       They'd felt him long before they saw him. From the moment they stepped past those gates, the three Hunters had the sense that they were being watched -- that was a given -- but this was different. It had this feral edge to it that made the hairs on the back of your neck stand on end, and gave you the distinct feeling of being backed into a corner.

       They had found the Zoldyck Family's pet guard dog Mike.

       Gon gave the canine a quick once-over when he first noticed him. To say he was monstrous was an understatement. The way Mike just sat up straight by the side of the dirt path, still as though frozen in place and lifeless eyes looking forward, you could be forgiven for mistaking him for some massive taxidermied example of his species put on display here, until you looked closer and saw under that gray-white fur the steady breathing, the barest twitch of those ears at every sound, those eyes unmoving yet seeming to follow you wherever you went, right up to the moment he bit your head clean off. Mike was more a living machine than an animal. The creature before them was a far cry from the (supposedly) loveable ball of fluff Killua sometimes talked fondly about, that he played with growing up, rolling around on the grass and chasing each other in the shadow of the mountain. No, he didn't look like it at all. And did he grow even bigger these past few years?

       The three exchanged a brief glance and carried on without hesitation. Leorio knew well enough not to look an animal like Mike in the eye, and Kurapika kept the guard dog at the edge of his peripheral vision just in case. The two of them didn't survive the Dark Continent by letting their guards down, and while they were sure they could handle Mike if it came down to it, a trained killer was still quite different compared to a wild animal.

       Gon however took it all in without breaking stride. He'd been around animals his entire life, and while Mike wasn't what you'd call "normal" by any stretch, some things still carried over, aspects of Mike's nature that can't be trained or bred out, and Gon could deal with those. The boy carried himself confidently and with purpose, and Mike responded in kind, sitting stock-still by the side of the dirt path, right up to the point Gon walked by him.

       The change in behavior was subtle. One you wouldn't notice unless you were looking for it specifically. But when Gon passed directly in front of him, without sparing a glance to the gigantic canine, Mike stiffened almost imperceptibly, his gray-white fur seeming to bristle and the corners of his mouth pulling back ever so slightly. For a moment he seemed confused, as though remembering some long-forgotten feeling buried deep down, something that made him tense on instinct, all in response to the spiky-haired boy's presence. If Gon had noticed, he didn't show it.

       The three paid no further heed to the creature, and continued down the dirt path before them.

~*~

       It was some time later that the trio of Hunters ran into their second sign of life in this forest.

       "Canary-san..."

       "This is as far as you go." The dark-skinned girl stood directly in their path, baton planted firmly on the ground and blocking their way forward, much like she did years ago when they first came here. "Please, leave here willingly, or I will be forced to _make_ you leave."

       Gon stepped forward. "Canary-san, do you know why we're here?"

       He almost didn't catch it, but there was the slightest twitch in the corner of her eye. "Yes, I do."

       "Then you know we can't do that," Gon said softly, giving Canary a gentle smile as he continued forward. "Canary-san, please let us through. You're Killua's friend too, right? Surely, you understa-...!!!" Gon jumped back. Canary was fast, very fast, and if it wasn't for Gon's reflexes that ball of solid metal at the end of Canary's baton would've slammed into the side of his head with quite an impact.

       "Gon!" Kurapika and Leorio had leapt clear as well, off to either side and preparing to counterattack.

       "Wait!" Gon called to his friends. His face turned serious, brows furrowing as he regarded the girl standing before him. Leorio and Kurapika stood back, leaving this to Gon but ready to intervene if needed. Just like before, Canary had drawn a line on the ground with the end of her baton.

       "I'll say this one last time: Leave on your own, or I'll make you."

       "No." Ignoring Canary's warning Gon stepped forward, walking over the line on the ground without any hesitation. With deadly speed, before anyone could even blink Canary's baton went arcing toward Gon's face once more...

       ...Which Gon promptly caught in his right hand, squeezing down on the blunted end and yanking it straight out of Canary's hands in one fluid motion, sending it flying to bury itself halfway into one of the large trees behind him.

       "Please!!!" Gon said suddenly, his sudden outburst catching even Canary by surprise. Almost just as suddenly his expression softened, his voice gentler as he added, "I don't want to fight you." As soon as they registered what had happened, the others noted the rounded metal on the baton's end had cracked under Gon's grip, nearly half of it falling off a moment later, the rest just barely hanging on.

       Canary quickly composed herself and looked Gon in the eye. "That's not for you to decide." A rapid series of punches and kicks followed from Canary, all of which the boy easily avoided, ducking down and weaving left and right not once breaking eye contact with her. He leapt back to avoid a roundhouse kick landing a couple of meters away, still trying to reason with her.

       "Canary-san, please! I really don't want to hurt you!" His pleas went unheard as Canary charged at him, her fist aimed directly at Gon's face, carrying enough force to seriously do some damage. With no other choice Gon ducked down and quickly stepped around her, turning his whole body around as he came up behind her, hand raised to strike and moving too fast for her to react.

       For a moment, Gon's mind flashed with the memory of him threatening to kill the little girl Komugi.

       ".....I'm sorry."

       Those words were the last thing Canary heard as the world went black around her.

~*~

       "Useless," Illumi scoffed as he watched the image on the tablet in his hands. The screen showed Canary's body falling limply from Gon's attack, after failing to land even a single hit on the boy. The raven-haired assassin shook his head in disappointment. "Good help is so hard to find these days..."

       He then turned to the man standing behind him, and spoke in a rather unconcerned tone. "Alert the guards in the lobby. Let's give our guests a proper welcome."

~*~

       "Help me with her," Gon said softly.

       He'd caught Canary just as she fell, unconscious from a sharp blow he'd delivered to the back of her head. For a moment he just looked at her, a saddened expression on his face, before he called for his friends. In moments Gon had shrugged his jacket off, folding it up to use as a makeshift pillow for her while Leorio checked her vitals and Kurapika placed a cold gel pack over where she'd been hit, handed to him from Leorio's briefcase. It was obvious Gon felt bad for hitting Canary like that -- she was Killua's friend too, even if she'd never say so out loud -- and so had elected to stay and see if she was alright before moving on, spending a good twenty minutes or so with her. Still, he knew they didn't have a lot of time to spare.

       "We need to go. We can't stay here too long," Leorio said, placing a hand on Gon's shoulder. The more they lingered here, the more likely it was the Zoldyck's security would be ready for them, if they weren't already. Even now Kurapika kept a watchful eye out in case of an attack. Gon nodded in response, and taking one last moment to brush some stray dust off Canary's shoulder, got on his feet to continue on.

       "...They're all dead."

       The trio had barely made it a few steps when Canary spoke up. Her words caught them by surprise, concern on Gon's face as they turned back to see Canary sitting up, holding the gel pack over the bruise he'd left her. "What do you mean?" he asked her worriedly.

       "The butlers loyal to Killua-sama," Canary began, looking down on the ground as she spoke. "There were twelve of them, all handpicked by Gotoh-san. They were all killed nearly a month ago, I'm not sure how. I'm the only one left." It was then she looked up at Gon, and he could see, for only a moment, just under the hard, cold exterior of a Zoldyck butler, Canary was on the verge of breaking down. "Please, whatever you do, whatever else happens-...!"

       "I understand. I'll take care of it," Gon said reassuringly, giving her a soft smile as he spoke. "I'll get Killua out of here, you have my word."

       "...Thank you." As soon as she'd finished talking, Canary took a deep breath to calm herself and the cool facade of a Zoldyck butler slid back into place. Dusting off the green jacket the girl got back on her feet, still a little bit shaky from Gon's hit, and handed Gon his jacket which he quickly slipped back on. "Just continue following this path. You should reach the mansion in another half-hour or so. Please, stay safe." With that, Canary gave Gon and his companions a respectful bow and retook her position guarding the dirt path to the mansion.

       Gon gave her a nod in response, and turning to his friends, continued on their way.

~*~

       The rest of their walk through the forest yielded no further encounters until near the end. There, at the mouth of the tunnel that served as the main entrance into the Zoldyck household, two butlers sharply dressed in black suits stood guard. The group was sure by now the rest of their security complement had already been alerted to their presence, and so they had to act fast. Leorio and Kurapika took them out handily, knocking the two guards unconscious before they could react before waving Gon forward, having to save as much of his strength as he could for later. In moments they were racing down the tunnel deep into Kukuroo Mountain and the Zoldyck Mansion.

       They were on high alert entering the tunnel, watching for blind spots as they went deeper; this was a bottleneck after all, and some corner of Gon's mind briefly wondered when the blast doors would slam shut and poison gas would start seeping in through the vents (the spy movie marathon he'd seen that one idle weekend probably didn't help). But about halfway through still nothing had happened, and that worried them even more. For such a heavily-guarded place this just seemed a little too easy.

       When they reached the end of the tunnel and entered the lobby, they saw why.

       The lobby itself was large and wide, likely carved from the mountain itself, with a high arched ceiling and a pair of curving steps leading to the second level, its walkway overlooking the entirety of the space. At the far end were a pair of elevator doors, and around the room were half-a-dozen hallways on this level alone, all sealed with reinforced blast doors, leading further into the mansion. Several paintings could be seen hanging on the walls, some of which Kurapika recognized as works from very well-known (and very expensive) artists. Sconces held intricate light fixtures, a large, expensive-looking rug dominating the center of the space flanked by a pair of posh-looking benches, all of which stood under a large crystal chandelier hanging from the ceiling. Still, despite being well-lit, the space gave the impression of being rather cold and impersonal.

       Gon usually would have taken a minute or two to just take in the space -- it wasn't often that he found himself in a rich person's home, after all -- if it weren't for the eight butlers that now stood in their way.

       As if on cue the eight of them produced an impressive array of weaponry from their persons; swords, throwing knives, tonfas, even a pair of brass knuckles and a retractable staff. It was obvious they weren't going to let them leave here without a fight.

       "This is as far as you go," said one of the butlers, a tall grave-looking man with close-cropped black hair and a mean-looking straight-bladed sword.

       _Not happening..._

       "Gon, stand back. We'll deal with these losers," Leorio said, setting his briefcase down and cracking his knuckles as he stepped forward, Kurapika right beside him. "You need to save your energy for later, remember?"

       "I don't think they're gonna give me that choice!" Gon replied with a frown, dropping into a fighting stance as two of the butlers started circling around to flank them. For a while the two groups just regarded the other, observing and sizing each other up waiting for the opportune moment to strike.

       All eight butlers charged them at once.

       In the blink of an eye the first four rushed at Kurapika, covering the distance in short order, but the blonde teen was faster. Swinging his weighted Dowsing Chain in a wide arc the first and second butlers went flying, knocked unconscious with just the one hit. The third managed to jump clear, while the fourth -- a woman wielding throwing knives -- tried to pin Kurapika down with a virtual barrage of blades even as number three readied a pair of shortswords and circled around behind him. Deftly twirling his chain around Kurapika deflected each blade that came at him, and when the woman took just one moment too long to pull out her next knife Kurapika took his chance, wrapping his chain around her leg and pulling hard, slamming her right into the third butler before he could close the distance and taking both of them out. Kurapika recalled his Dowsing Chain and straightened himself out; he might have a similar respect for women as Gon did, but he had no qualms about knocking them unconscious in a fight, especially the ones rude enough to start throwing knives at him.

       Off to the side the fifth and sixth butlers, a woman using a pair of tonfa and another swordsman, charged at Leorio, exhibiting similar speed as the other four. Seemingly unconcerned Leorio took a moment and calmly adjusted his glasses, before dropping low and charging at his attackers, moving even faster than Kurapika. There was a brief flash of silver, and a second later the two of them were both down, falling face-first onto the cold, hard floor. They tried to get up soon after but their movements were noticeably slower, more sluggish and uncoordinated, and it wasn't long before the two fell forward, unconscious. Looking over his shoulder Leorio gave a satisfied smirk at his opponents as a shiny scalpel disappeared back into his sleeve, the sedative coating the blade having done its job quickly and effectively. All too easy.

       Meanwhile Gon faced off against the remaining two. Gon leapt back once, twice as the seventh butler swung at him with a metal staff, before repeating a third time to avoid a wide downward swing, putting Gon in range of his compatriot. A brass knuckle-wearing eighth came up behind him with a hard right straight, aiming for the base of Gon's neck. Sensing the movement, Gon effortlessly swung around and in one deft motion caught the man's arm at the wrist and elbow, twisting his grip and locking it in place, and using his own body as a fulcrum brought his entire weight forward throwing the much bigger man into the much thinner one, both men slamming into a nearby wall in the process. Before the two could recover Gon charged at them with incredible speed, sending a Nen-infused punch _hard_ into the gut of number eight with enough force to carry into the seventh and the wall behind them, cratering the solid granite from the sheer force of the impact. Once the dust had settled, Gon stepped back and eyed the scene surrounding him, a small smile forming on his lips despite himself.

       That was a lot of damage they did in less than ten seconds...

       "That seemed a little too easy," Leorio commented as he reclaimed his briefcase. "You think Illumi's toying with us or something?" he asked Kurapika.

       "Not sure, but I wouldn't put it past him though," Kurapika replied, stepping up to Leorio as Gon rejoined them. "In any case, we need to get moving. Start looking for somewhere I can plug my cell into, a phone line or an intercom. There should be one around here." If they didn't find anything here soon, they'd have to start checking rooms, and with reinforcements likely on their way Kurapika wasn't sure they had that kind of time.

       Gon glanced around, and looking over his shoulder caught sight of a panel on the wall, pointing it out to the others. "What about that? Will that do?" The trio turned to the object in question. Sure enough it was an intercom, with a small screen for video communications.

       "That'll work," Kurapika said, the group making their way to the wall-mounted device, but just as they reached it, four more Zoldyck butlers jumped down from the upper level with weapons drawn.

       Kurapika struck one with an upward swing of his Dowsing Chain before wrapping it around the next one's arms and torso, pulling said butler towards him and right into his closed fist, flooring the attacker. Having recovered his wits the first charged at Kurapika, the blonde quickly delivering a back kick to the man's midsection before grabbing his head and slamming it into his left knee, taking him out as well. The third meanwhile lunged at Leorio with a mean-looking dagger, the doctor easily catching his attacker by the arm and slamming him into a nearby pillar, and a quick spin kick to the head knocked the other man unconscious. The last one came at Gon from behind, only to be greeted by the boy's elbow lodging itself into the butler's stomach before a swift backhanded strike to the face dropped him. Sharing a quick look the trio closed the rest of the distance without missing another beat.

       The blonde quickly felt around the edge of the intercom. His hand paused for a moment on a particular spot, before stepping aside to make room for Leorio with a curt, "Pop it open, please." Leorio walked up then, pulling out his favorite switchblade from one of his back pockets...

       ...Only for Gon to step up with a knife of his own, jamming the blade into a seam and prying the panel open with only a little effort. "There we go!" the boy said proudly as he pulled the panel the rest of the way open. The knife was obviously handcrafted, well-cared for and well-made, the sort you'd find being sold in fishing villages and the like. Caught completely by surprise, the other two simply stared at him in stunned silence.

       "Uh, Gon? Your knife?" Leorio asked dumbstruck, pointing at the object in question.

       Gon twirled the knife in his hand. "Oh, this? I've always had it!" he answered with a wide grin.

       "You've... always had it?" asked Kurapika dubiously.

       "Well, yeah. I'm a fisherman, I kinda need it," Gon said matter-of-factly, and in typical fashion proceeded to tell them about himself, returning the blade to a sheath hidden inside his right bootleg as he did. "One time, a catfish as big as I was dragged me under when my line got wrapped around my leg, almost drowned me. I would have too if the line hadn't snapped, and I had to stay in bed for a while after. A couple days later, the blacksmith gave me this knife in case it ever happened again. I think he was trying to hook me up with his daughter..." He paused for a moment and shook his head. "Anyway, I've had it with me ever since! It's nice and sharp, and great for scaling and filleting fish, too!" All during his tale, the smile had never left Gon's face, a cheerful tone in his voice as he spoke.

       Rendered speechless, Leorio and Kurapika just stared at Gon like he'd grown a second head. A hidden weapon? A childhood near-death experience? They've been friends for years! Just what else didn't they know about this damn kid?!

       "Yes, well anyway..." Kurapika struggled to find the words, stepping up to the opened console and pulling out his cellphone. He attached a special connector to the bottom of it, before plugging the other end to a terminal inside the intercom. "Let me just deal with this. Give it awhile to bypass the security....."

       A few taps and swipes with this thumb later and he'd brought up the program he needed, the screen reading, "Negotiating with host..." before changing to, "Uploading..." a few seconds later. Kurapika gave a small nod.

       "There. I'm uploading the virus now." Gon and Leorio peered at the screen from either side of him.

       "Heresyourproblem.obj?" Leorio asked Kurapika with a dubious expression on his face.

       "Yeah, apparently the guy who designed it has a really weird sense of humor," the blonde explained as he watched the status screen. The program wasn't really an object file, of course, but an executable file disguised as one. "And besides, I got it for cheap!" he added defensively.

       "I didn't say anything!" Leorio said, hands raised and shaking his head in response as Gon laughed nervously at the exchange. It wasn't until the status bar on Kurapika's cell read "50%" that Leorio spoke again. "...We're procrastinating out of fear, aren't we?"

       All three of them fell silent, their faces turning more serious with the change in mood, and it became much more apparent just how tense they'd become since first entering this place.

       It was Gon who finally broke the silence. "I'm not afraid of this place. Or the people inside it," he began, fists clenching by his sides, his tone hard and sure. "But the thought of losing Killua, that..... that's what I'm afraid of." It was then that, for a brief moment, the confidence faltered, and the slightest twinge of fear laced his voice.

       Leorio placed a hand on his shoulder then, and gave a sympathetic squeeze. "Then let's make sure that doesn't happen." His words earned him an earnest smile from the boy, nodding with him in agreement. After a few more seconds of waiting and glancing around for incoming guards, a short chime sounded from Kurapika's cell.

       "Got it!" the blonde exclaimed.

       A second later, the trio were engulfed in pitch-darkness as the power went out.

       "... ... ... Uhhhm....."

       Mercifully, the power came back on just a few moments later.

       Soon after the heavy blast doors over the main entrance dropped closed, and the three of them could hear the faint echo of several other blast doors closing shut, while those barring their way slid open, letting them further inside. A quick glance at the security camera in the corner showed the tiny red light had gone dead, the device now sitting inactive in its mount. Everyone, Kurapika in particular, breathed a sigh of relief. The trio looked at each other, and after some effort trying to keep it down, they slowly broke out into mild laughter. The tension from before melted away, at least a little, a bit more relaxed and the serious mood from before now broken. Shaking his head Kurapika unplugged his cell from the wall.

       "That's it. We now have unrestricted access to the mansion interior," the blonde said to the others, closing the panel as he put away his cellphone. "We'd better get a move on before any more guards show up." Kurapika noted Gon was already standing in front of one of the hallways leading further into the mountain.

       Leorio turned to the spiky-haired boy then. "Gon? We have to get go-..."

       "He's this way."

       The doctor paused. "Are you sure?"

       Gon sniffed at the air a few times, eyes closed in concentration, before opening them a few moments later with a knowing smile on his face. "I'm sure."

       "Well, alright then," Leorio said with a nod. "Do you think you can play keep-away while Kurapika and I do our thing?" the eldest of the group asked him. Gon's response was confident and sure.

       "Watch me."

       A second later Gon's presence disappeared almost entirely as he used his In, Leorio's and Kurapika's perception of him dropping to almost nothing; if they weren't seeing him with their own eyes right that moment, Gon might as well not have been there at all, his very form seeming to nearly fade away despite standing just a few steps in front of them. And though In needed greater focus compared to Zetsu, using it seemed almost second-nature to the boy, likely part of being raised in the forests around his home; just as well, since stealth was important for this part. More than a little impressed the two followed suit, preparing to set out for their own objective.

       "Good luck."

       "And stay safe."

       "You too, everyone!"

       And with that, in the blink of an eye the three Hunters disappeared from where they stood with barely a sound, venturing deeper into Mount Kukuroo and the Zoldyck Family Mansion.

 

~*~TO BE CONTINUED...~*~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CHAPTER NOTES: And Chapter Twelve is done! A very huge thank you goes to Fireolin for the beta; your help with the fight scenes are greatly appreciated! Though I must apologize, as I fear my sense of humor doesn't always translate to written form particularly well. Also, this is my first real fight scene with more than two people on the board at once, so I hope it didn't come off as confusing. I _think_ I did okay, but I suspect I'll come back to it sometime later and fix it up a little, make it flow a bit better, as it feels a bit heavy-handed still. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed reading, and I'll see you guys again next chapter. Stay safe!


	14. Chapter 13: Into X the X Labyrinth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now it's a party...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AUTHOR'S NOTES: And here we go with Chapter Thirteen! As always, a big thank you goes out to Fireolin for the beta. Please enjoy, minna!
> 
> WARNING: Before you go any further, please be warned that this is a yaoi fanfic. That is, it is about a romantic and/or sexual relationship between males. And please note that this fanfic will contain violent and disturbing imagery, as well as graphic and explicit sexual situations. Do not continue reading if any of this offends you in any way.
> 
> DISCLAIMER: The story contained within this fanfic is the sole property of the author. Hunter X Hunter and all related characters and trademarks are the sole property of Shueisha/Madhouse/Yoshihiro Togashi, and all other trademarks mentioned herein are the sole property of their respective copyright owners, and the author makes no claims as to owning them. This fanfic is made purely for entertainment purposes only and is completely non-profit. No copyright infringement is intended.

       Illumi frowned.

       He kept switching, channel after channel, screen after screen, but still only static appeared on the monitors. Several attempts to radio the butlers stationed on the other levels yielded much the same, the landlines too, and even cellphones were useless due to the internal signal jammers switching on, needing to send runners to get any messages to and from any single point. The security system seems to have failed spectacularly as well, effectively locking them all in and preventing anyone on the outside from entering, and all the formerly secure areas now very much _not_ so. Every attempt to reboot the system so far had been met with failure after failure, locked out of their own computer network. It had been nearly half an hour now. On the surface everything appeared calm, cool and professional.

       Underneath the surface, just for a moment, for the first time in a very long time, Illumi Zoldyck felt truly annoyed.

       "Go fetch Milluki. Tell him to stop playing his dating sims and bring him here," he said to one of the men standing behind him. He gave a curt bow and left promptly to fetch the younger Zoldyck. The raven-haired assassin turned back to the static-filled screens before him.

       _At least they won't be leaving anytime soon..._

~*~

       Two sharply-dressed men in black strode down the hallway. They'd lost communication with the control room not too long ago, and attempts to reach the men on the other floors bore no fruit. They'd run into another two-person team in much the same situation just minutes ago, heading for the control room to get a handle on the situation, and so they'd opted to continue patrolling this level.

       They were currently on level three in the south wing, near the kitchens and checking each room one by one. Deeming this area clear so far, they headed towards the dining hall, eyes open for any signs of the intruders. The two turned a corner...

       ...Only to be met by the widely-grinning face of Gon Freecss.

       "Konnichiwa!" the spiky-haired Hunter greeted them in a disarmingly cheery voice.

       The two butlers immediately reached for Gon, but before they could he ducked down, rolled forward and pushed off the floor into a scissor kick. At once the heels of his feet smacked both in the head and promptly knocked them out, their unconscious forms hitting the floor with a dull thud. Not wasting another second, Gon darted down the hallway at high speed, his In letting him avoid detection. It had taken him a little longer than he'd expected, but he was still on-track for their plan.

       Built far within the mountain itself the mansion proper was labyrinthine in construction, with a confusing layout if you didn't know what you were doing. Aside from the fact it was entirely underground, its interior resembled what one's idea of a mansion would normally be; a facade to give any would-be visitor/attacker a false sense of security. On each level the stairs to the next floor were in a different location to the last, with some corridors forcing you to walk down an obvious bottleneck, much like in a radio or TV station. It was a place where secrets and treasures and horrors abound, if what Killua had told him about it was to be believed; he didn't really like to talk about this place except in broad strokes, and Gon didn't blame him. But Gon was now deep within the Zoldyck mansion himself, he didn't have time to dwell on those things right now. As he ran down the corridor Gon quickly peered at his cellphone and checked the clock.

       _Twenty-four minutes..._

       Leorio and Kurapika should be contacting him any minute now.

~*~

       Several floors below, the long hallway to the server room was quiet. Two guards stood at either end of the hallway, keeping a watchful eye out for anyone approaching, the doors wide open. Inside, three others frantically typed and clicked away in front of computer monitors trying to undo the damage the virus had wrought, and so far have had no such luck, their progress slow and frustrating.

       The distinct sound of metal clinking was heard in the air, followed immediately by a pair of bone-crunching impacts as the two guards at the far end from the server room dropped to the floor. Immediately the other two standing guard counterattacked, sending a flurry of throwing knives down the corridor, Kurapika effortlessly intercepting and deflecting each one with his chains. The three butlers within joined the two on guard, preparing to rush the teenaged blonde when five pillars of Nen suddenly shot up from the floor striking all five butlers in the face or jaw with enough force for one to hit the ceiling and another the wall behind him. The columns then folded into themselves into the shape of a fist, the fingers of a hand made out of Nen, before the projection dissipated a moment later. Just behind Kurapika was Leorio, his right hand to the floor with his fingers splayed outward.

       Once the way was clear the two darted toward into the server room, Kurapika in the lead with Leorio following closely behind. But barely a second later two more Zoldyck butlers appeared just behind them, rushing them at speed as more throwing knives flew through the air. Leorio turned back as he reached the threshold and with Shu used his briefcase as a shield, the knives bouncing off harmlessly while Leorio pulled out two blades of his own and sent them at the attackers, all while inside Kurapika took up one of the consoles, typing the correct series of commands to take control of the system. The two butlers dodged to the sides to avoid the incoming scalpels, light glinting off their silvery finish, only to land right in the path of two more. They cut through cloth and flesh as though they were nothing, the two butlers dropping to the floor halfway down the corridor just moments before Kurapika unlocked the security system and closed the doors. Turning back the older male took in the inside of the server room.

       Four pristine white computer towers comprised the mainframe, indicator lights blinked on and off, each one humming with activity, the walls to the left and right lined with row upon row of server blades humming in their mounts. At the center were three computer consoles each with their own monitors roughly arranged in a U-shape, one massive screen looming over them on the far wall, at the moment showing only static. The room itself was very cool, almost cold even, to help with the cooling of the mass of electronics within. At the middle console Kurapika typed and clicked away until the main monitor coalesced into a proper image, now showing several live video feeds from the security cameras all around the mansion.

       "How's it going?" Leorio asked as he stepped up to his companion.

       "We're in. We now have full control over the entire Zoldyck Mansion," Kurapika replied. Still there was a bit of worry on Kurapika's face. "They're already past the first firewall and working on the second, though," he said, plugging his cellphone into a terminal on the console he was using. "I'm going to upload some viruses and trapdoors to try and slow them down, but when the _real_ stuff starts, I'm not too sure I'll be able to hold them back for very long." Kurapika's brow furrowed with worry; he may have a few tricks, but cyber warfare wasn't exactly his specialty.

       "Just do what you can. We only need to buy Gon enough time to find Killua," Leorio said softly, his tone reassuring. Quickly he scanned through the security feeds on the screens before him, clicking through different floors and sections of the mansion looking for any sign of Killua. Beside him Kurapika did the same whenever he could, his attention split between the intrusion and their search. "We should give him a call soon, before he starts to worry."

       "Right." The blonde teen clicked his mouse a few times, switching off the mansion's signal jammers. "Go ahead."

       Leorio then pulled out his cellphone and dialed Gon's number.

~*~

       Twenty-nine minutes had now passed. The second his beetle phone started ringing Gon ducked into one of the empty rooms and picked up, anxious to hear from his friends. "Hello?"

       "It's me," Leorio spoke. "We're in. Kurapika and I are looking through the security feed as we speak, just give us a few minutes to find where Killua is. Where are you anyway?"

       "Level... three. South wing heading for the east wing, I think," Gon replied. He'd hunkered down next to a side table, an elaborate-looking lamp perched atop it. The room he was in seemed to be the main dining hall (or one of them), the center dominated by a long and ornate hardwood dining table with matching chairs that could easily seat maybe thirty guests, neatly arranged table settings already before each seat as though they were expecting guests to join them for dinner. He looked up high at the corners of the room, and spotting a security camera gave the device a friendly wave.

       "Hold on... ... ... Yeah, I see you. Kurapika says you're... five floors down from where we think you should be heading."

       "Yeah, I'm heading for Killua's room, I think. Seemed like a good place to start looking."

       "Oka-... Wait, how'd you get there so quick?"

       "I used my nose!" Gon said matter-of-factly, even making a show of sniffing at the air loud enough for Leorio to hear, the cheeky kid. "Been following Killua's scent ever since we split up. Somehow wound up near the kitchens though, had to knock out one of the guards. Did you know they have a whole climate-controlled room here full of nothing but cured meats?"

       "I... did not know that," Leorio said, in a tone that said he wasn't at all sure how to react to this information. "Anyway, Kurapika wants to speak to you. I'll put you on speakerphone."

       "Gon? It's Kurapika," began the blonde. "If you're heading for Killua's room, I think we've narrowed it down to a couple of rooms on the east wing. I'll send you directions in a moment. Listen, I've closed off the other areas of the mansion, so you shouldn't run into that many guards on your way up. Just keep heading in the direction that isn't sealed off and you should be fine, do you understand?"

       The young Hunter nodded on the other end, "Yes."

       "Good. After this, I'll be turning the signal jammers back on to keep them guessing, so you won't be able to just call us up. If you need to talk, just walk up to a security camera and wave. We'll call you if anything comes up, and we'll keep an eye out for Illumi as well." Kurapika paused for a moment. "And Gon?"

       "Yeah?"

       "Go get our friend back."

       "Right!" Gon smiled, appreciating his words. Kurapika hung up then, and a few seconds later Gon's beetle phone chimed, receiving the directions he needed in the form of a map, the way to his destination highlighted in red. Attached was a note from Leorio that read, "Good luck".

       Gon took a minute to look over the map carefully making sure he didn't get turned around, sniffed at the air a few times to make sure, and set off in the direction of Killua's room. Unnoticed, his cellphone's foxbear ornament dangled partway out of his pocket.

       _Almost..._

~*~

       "Now, we wait."

       Back at the server room, Leorio and Kurapika stood by the computer consoles there, the blonde keeping an extra eye on network activity while they looked through the security feeds from throughout the mansion. Several times they saw Gon race by on his way to Killua's room, stopping every once in awhile to look around corners before proceeding, one time sneaking by some roving guards. On a few other feeds they saw a number of Zoldyck butlers attempting to circumvent the security doors, and for now they were holding. So far, they had yet to see Killua or Illumi -- or any other member of the Zoldyck Family for that matter, which was probably a good thing -- in any of them.

       "It's a little cold in here, isn't it?" Kurapika asked aloud.

       About twenty minutes had now passed since they last talked to Gon. After another sweep of the security videos Leorio glanced at his younger companion, the chain-user rubbing his hand over his right knee. He'd been doing it for the past few minutes now, and Leorio had to voice his concern. Placing a hand on Kurapika's shoulder, he asked, "How're you doing?"

       "I'm fine. Don't worry about it," Kurapika replied shaking his head. Still, his discomfort persisted. "Still hurts when it gets cold, though..."

       "Do you need me to take a look at it?"

       "No, it's fine. I just-... H-hey!" Before Kurapika could react, Leorio was already in front of him and rolling up the leg of his pants to get a better look. Kurapika's cheeks were tinged red in embarrassment. "I told you, I'm fine!"

       "That's what you always say," Leorio returned, carefully feeling around Kurapika's knee until the blonde tensed when he found a particular spot. "Right here?"

       "Y-yeah..." The younger male watched as Leorio started to very gently massage around the affected area. After awhile Kurapika gave a small sigh as the tension left him, the pain melting away under the doctor's care. He might seem a little bit rough around the edges, but Leorio really cared about other people. And he'd always been pretty good with his hands...

       "Better now?"

       Kurapika nodded in response. He was about to close his eyes when he caught something on the monitors, his eyes narrowing a moment later. He pulled away from Leorio then, adjusting his pants' leg as he took a closer look.

       Concern was written all over Leorio's face. "What's wrong?"

       Leaning forward Kurapika brought up the video feed from one of the cameras in the hallway outside, enlarging the image. On it were four Zoldyck butlers moving toward the heavy doors to the server room, two of them pulling out a pair of cutting torches. A couple of seconds later, the video feed went dead.

       "They're trying to cut their way in."

       Kurapika had barely finished speaking when an alert sounded as network activity suddenly spiked, Kurapika typing and clicking a few times to see what had happened.

       "It's starting. They're trying to retake the system. The second firewall is down." Kurapika looked back at Leorio. "It's Milluki."

       "I'll take care of the ones outside, you try to deal with him," the young doctor said as he moved toward the door, Kurapika nodding in response.

       "Right." He started typing rapidly at his keyboard, the sound broken only by the occasional mouse click as he put his defensive plan into motion. "The third firewall is down. I'll try to hold him off, but I can't make any promises." Meanwhile Leorio stepped up to the closed doors and pressed his right hand flat against the cold metal, eyes closing in concentration, before he began tapping his fingers against the sealed doors at regular intervals. In moments a mental image coalesced in his mind, his Ultrasound ability picking up even the finest details of what was on the other side.

       _Two down by the corners... two more keeping watch next to them... and......_ The bespectacled doctor muttered to himself, his eyes scrunching up for a moment. _...Three more waiting at the far end of the hallway._ From what he could tell, they've already moved the injured guards from earlier away from the area. "That makes this easier, then." Opening his eyes he stepped back, pulling his right arm back and winding up for an attack.

       With a loud war cry Leorio struck at the blast doors repeatedly, a rapid barrage of punches rattling off against them in the space of only a few seconds. During all this not one single scratch appeared on the surface of the doors, but on the other side, it was a different matter entirely.

       There, on the side where they were trying to burn their way into the server room, long pillars of Nen-aura shot out of the surface of the door, each one ending in the shape of a closed fist. One just barely managed to jump clear, but it was too late. They struck the Zoldyck butlers like a machine gun, sending them tumbling back clear down the length of the hallway and into the three others guarding the other end, unable to defend or retaliate against the sudden and unexpected assault.

       "That'll give them something to think about," Leorio said, straightening out his dark-blue suit with a small, self-satisfied smirk. He turned back to Kurapika who was still typing away at his keyboard, his eyes intense in concentration.

       "He's through the fourth firewall. Dammit, he's fast!" Kurapika was starting to get really concerned now; at this rate, Milluki will retake control of the Zoldyck mainframe before they rescue Killua. He wasn't nearly as skilled in cyber warfare, but he'd picked up a few things here and there, and was doing quite admirably. After a couple more minutes the alarms stopped sounding, and the system's status screen returned to normal, or at least, as normal as it was a few minutes ago; the system still indicated an intrusion, but it seems to have stalled for now. "Got it!" Kurapika said with a sigh of relief. "That should keep him off our backs.... for a while anyway."

       "How bad was it?" Leorio asked, retaking his seat next to Kurapika.

       "Bad enough. We're down to just four firewalls still up and not much we can do about it," the blonde replied, wiping his forehead with the back of his hand. "I managed to slow them down some with a few viruses and trapdoors, but I figure we'll only be able to last one, maybe two more attempts like that before they retake the system."

       "It'll have to do," the young doctor mused, watching on one of the screens as the spiky-haired boy raced to find his best friend. "It's all up to Gon now."

~*~

       "How was it?"

       "They're good, but not that good," Milluki Zoldyck said as he typed at his laptop, plugged directly into one of the control room's consoles. Beside him two butlers did much the same at their keyboards, though not to as great an effect as Milluki. "Fucking amateurs... I just need to clear some of this shit up, twenty, maybe thirty minutes, and we'll be ready to go again. We'll have control of the system again in no time," he said with more than a little bit of pride. After all, nobody hacks their way onto his home turf and gets away with it.

       Still, and he'd never say it out loud, one corner of his mind was slightly worried. Something about this cyber-attack seemed just a little too familiar, like he'd seen it somewhere before... Milluki shook his head, dismissing the thought for now.

       "Good to know." Illumi scanned the monitors in the control room. He may not have retaken the system yet, and communication was still a problem, but he'd at least managed to patch them back into the security feeds in all the confusion, though they didn't have control of the cameras themselves. In any case, he'd sent runners to get the word out on the intruders, and one in particular. On one of the monitors he watched a certain green-clad boy with a familiar mop of black hair heading up a flight of stairs. A quick check of which camera it was told him exactly where the teen was and where he was likely headed. Despite himself, a small smile formed on his lips. He had something special planned just for him.

       _You're in for quite a surprise..._

~*~

       Gon pressed up against the wall, careful to step quietly as he moved forward moving a stealthily as he could. Reaching the end of the hallway he carefully peered around the corner, watching for any stragglers from their forced lockdown. He'd switched to using Zetsu since his last conversation with Leorio and Kurapika, as unlike with In his aura nodes weren't completely closed off allowing for a faster reaction time with his Nen. And with the lockdown now in place it was less a question of _if_ he would run into any guards but _when_ , and that extra speed might come in handy in these tight spaces. He'd already run into another butler along the way, the cratered walls he'd left in his wake enough testament to how he'd dealt with him.

       Seeing the path was clear Gon broke cover, passing a few locked doors as he moved quickly down the corridor. At the next intersection he took a left, his pace quickening, his heart thumping in his chest; that familiar scent was getting stronger here, bit by bit. Further, faster he ran, taking the next right and going faster still, down the long corridor until he practically skidded to a stop before a pair of heavy metal doors.

       The young Hunter glanced to his left and right. The corridor continued on a ways still, but right here, this is where he needed to go. Closing his eyes he took a deep breath, a smile on his face when he next opened them a moment later. He was sure.

       This was Killua's room.

       He took a moment to gather himself, taking another quick look at his surroundings when he saw a security camera pointing directly at the closed doors, likely at the insistence of his mother. He gave the device a wave to let Leorio and Kurapika know where he was, before he turned back to the heavy doors and stepped forward. He was so close now...

       The instant his hand touched the doorknob, Gon froze.

       He was such an idiot. He'd been so focused on Killua's scent, so intent on getting to his friend that he'd failed to notice it. Gon's gaze hardened, his expression turning serious as he felt it roll over him like waves on the seashore; a killing intent so intense and so complete it threatened to suffocate him where he stood.

       Without another moment's hesitation, Gon turned the doorknob and entered.

       "Well, you certainly took your time." A wave and a smile greeted him, the doors clicking shut behind him. "It's been awhile, hasn't it, Gon-kun? Though I must say, I was getting a little bit bored from waiting." As he spoke he put the last card in place, the house of cards he'd been building now complete. Taking a moment to admire his own creation he stood, slowly, almost gracefully for such a simple action. A hand then hovered above the completed structure, and in seconds the cards flew into the open hand stacking themselves neatly into a deck. Taking a deep breath he stretched his arms a few times, the muscles popping as he did so, each motion making him seem more like a predator about to go on the hunt.

       Gon's eyes narrowed, his voice tinged with a cold, hard edge. "Hisoka."

       From where he stood, Hisoka Morow smiled.

       "So, Gon-kun..... shall we play a game?"

 

~*~TO BE CONTINUED...~*~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CHAPTER NOTES: ... ... ... *smiles evilly*


	15. Chapter 14: House X of X Cards

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Gon reminisces with an "older gentleman".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AUTHOR'S NOTES: Ooohh gosh... I hope I pull this off right. Again, special thanks to Fireolin for beta reading. Chapter Fourteen up. Enjoy, everyone!
> 
> WARNING: Before you go any further, please be warned that this is a yaoi fanfic. That is, it is about a romantic and/or sexual relationship between males. And please note that this fanfic will contain violent and disturbing imagery, as well as graphic and explicit sexual situations. Do not continue reading if any of this offends you in any way.
> 
> DISCLAIMER: The story contained within this fanfic is the sole property of the author. Hunter X Hunter and all related characters and trademarks are the sole property of Shueisha/Madhouse/Yoshihiro Togashi, and all other trademarks mentioned herein are the sole property of their respective copyright owners, and the author makes no claims as to owning them. This fanfic is made purely for entertainment purposes only and is completely non-profit. No copyright infringement is intended.

       The doors had been heavy and cool to the touch, with an outermost layer made from an expensive lacquered wood disguising the fact it was made of a metal alloy. A pair of side tables flanked the doorway on the inside, a matching pair of antique vases atop each. The space inside was split into two distinct areas, the collapsible divider folded back into the walls on either side.

       The first was dominated by a large entertainment center, the massive flatscreen TV inactive and a bunch of game consoles stored neatly beneath it, ready to plug in at a moment's notice. A large couch with a pair of end tables and some beanbag chairs were arrayed comfortably before it along with a small coffee table in the center. On the wall opposite the TV was a bookcase containing all sorts of manga and DVDs on its shelves. A full-size refrigerator took up one corner, while a computer desk with its high-end PC took up the other, with a full-size and fully-operational Bonta-kun right beside it.

       The second was a more intimate space. On one side was a walk-in closet, likely full to the brim with purple shorts and blue turtlenecks. On the other was a large cabinet, the topmost shelves with sliding glass windows protecting all sorts of action figures and other small knick-knacks on display. The immaculately-made bed was up against the center of the far wall, large and plush with pillows and sheets made with exotic fabrics. Behind and off to the side of it was a door that led to what was presumably the bathroom.

       As Gon Freecss stepped further into the room, his attention was focused on one thing and one thing only, standing by the foot of the bed.

       "Where's Killua?"

       "Worried? Why don't you take a seat and we'll talk about it awhile?"

       _I don't have time for this...!_ Gon thought, the scowl on his face deepening. "I'm going to you ask again; where's Killua?!"

       "Now, now, Gon-kun... is that any way to welcome an old friend?" Hisoka Morow gave a disappointed sigh. "Kids these days are always in such a rush. Seriously, you should slow down a bit, take your time and enjoy yourself a little. I know I do," he said in his usual tone, like honeyed words dripping with poison. All the while his hands were working, idly doing random card tricks as he spoke without missing a beat. Gon was pretty sure he was mocking him, the teen's right hand clenched tightly at his side...

       Gon closed his eyes, took a moment and breathed in deeply, letting the air out of his lungs slowly as he tried to center himself, and when he next spoke his tone was a bit calmer and steadier. "I don't mean to be rude, really I don't, but I'm in a really big hurry. So I'm asking, _please_ , where is Killua?"

       "There. That wasn't so hard, now was it?" Hisoka said with a small laugh. "How about this: Play with me for a little while, and if you win, I'll tell you where your... _precious_ friend is. Deal?"

       "... ... ...Fine." Gon knew, if he wanted to find Killua anytime soon, this was the only way. "I promise I'll fight you, but only if you tell me where Killua is first."

       "Tsk, tsk, Gon-kun. Still so impatient; usually the prize is given _after_ you win, not before." It was subtle, and he hid it well, but Gon could already pick out a hint of excitement in Hisoka's voice. Already he could hear muscles popping as the Magician stretched his arms, getting ready to strike.

       Still Gon insisted, "I always take my promises seriously."

       "That may be so, but how can I trust you to keep your word that you'll fight me?"

       Gon saw his chance.

       "How will you be able to tell me when you're face-down on the floor unconscious?" Gon said with a brazen smirk; he rarely did it, he didn't like to be rude, but he knew how to push buttons too.

       Hisoka laughed at that. "A little overconfident, are we?" Then his eyes suddenly narrowed. "Maybe I should just kill you right now!" In a flash Hisoka covered the distance between them to stand right in front of him, one of his playing cards pressed threateningly against Gon's jugular, his Texture Surprise making it as sharp as a razorblade.

       Gon didn't even flinch.

       "Go ahead, then," he said defiantly, actually pressing his throat against the playing card _just_ enough to draw the smallest sliver of red as it broke the skin, all the while never once breaking eye contact with Hisoka. This time Hisoka was truly amused, laughing jovially as he stepped back from the boy.

       "Oh my, you really are something." Hisoka ran a hand through his hair as he licked the blood off the playing card, looking upon the young Hunter from head to toe with a hungry gleam in his eyes as though he could see every last inch of him, his tone changing into something... decidedly darker. "You were definitely worth the wait..." He wasn't sure, but Gon could've sworn there was an excited tremble in the older male's voice.

       The young Hunter tried to fight down the rush he felt in his veins. Gon would never admit it to just anyone (not to Hisoka anyway), but some small, deep, dark corner of his mind was actually excited by all of this too.

       "Alright. I'll tell you where your friend is," Hisoka said, finally conceding to the stubborn boy. "He's in the main training hall on level four. The actual hallway leading to it should be tucked away somewhere in the north wing. Might have to take the long way around, though. Unless you want to face off against two dozen guards or so."

       Gon calmly took in all Hisoka had to say, taking note of where he had to go. Having to take the long way around, plus the lockdown, might be why Gon didn't pick up on Killua there earlier. "Thank you," he said with a small nod to the Magician...

       ...And without another word turned around and headed for the door.

       Just as Gon's hand was about to touch the doorknob, one of Hisoka's playing cards buried itself into the heavy metal beside it. "And just where do you think you're going?" Hisoka asked with an arched eyebrow, the slightest hint of an edge in his voice. "You still have a promise you have to keep, don't you?"

       "I promised that I'll fight you," Gon said over his shoulder. "But I didn't say I'll fight you _right now_."

       Hisoka blinked. "... ... ...What?"

       Gon didn't miss a beat. "I need to save Killua. Look, I'll fight you any time you want afterwards, but I really don't have the time for this right now." Gon calmly reached for the doorknob. "So, if you'll excuse me-..." Before he could finish, a murderous aura suddenly filled the room.

       "No. We fight NOW!!!"

       Without warning Hisoka appeared directly behind him, one arm raised to attack, aglow with the malicious aura rolling off him. His hand shot forward, leveled at Gon's chest...

       When he hit nothing but air, Hisoka looked to where Gon was standing a moment ago. He was there still, crouched down as low as he could and just avoiding the attack. In an instant Gon shot up and out, right fist speeding with great force in an uppercut towards Hisoka's jaw, adding the strength in his legs to increase the power enough that he cleared the floor by over a meter. The attack forced Hisoka back while Gon took up a ready stance, eyes narrowing as he watched the Magician warily.

       Across from him, Hisoka laughed.

       His suspicions were proven right. The attack had only barely connected, grazing Hisoka's chin and doing little other damage. Hisoka touched where the boy's fist had grazed him, coming away with a small smear of red on his fingertips. Seeing his own blood on his fingers, the smile on Hisoka's face only grew, gaze focusing on Gon with a darkly predatory gleam, an amused lilt in his voice as he spoke.

       "Alright, then. Thrill me!"

~*~

       "What're those?"

       "Found these inside the utility locker over in the corner there. Figured they might come in handy in case they tried to gas us or something."

       Before Kurapika were a pair of black gas masks.

       "Leorio Paladiknight, you know better than to look inside a strange locker," Kurapika admonished, giving the young doctor a disapproving look. He remembered the last time he did, and even now Kurapika still couldn't figure out how someone as tall as Leorio could fit into a locker so small...

       "I got bored!" Leorio said waving his hands defensively. "I was just trying to keep occupied. Besides, I think they look kinda cool." He then proceeded to try one of the gas masks on, and said in the best Sith Lord impression he could muster, "I am your father!"

       Kurapika just stared at him for a moment and blinked.

       ".....I worry about you," he said flatly, turning back to his computer console. Leorio had been a great comfort to Kurapika these past months, a shoulder to lean on whenever things got too rough, a warm light to chase away the dark things still lingering in his heart. But then he does something like this. "Just... go watch the monitors, will you?" Behind him Leorio just gave Kurapika a dirty look in response, replacing the mask on the desk before turning his attention to the image of the door to Killua's room.

       After a few minutes of watching the expression on Leorio's face turned to a frown. "I wonder what's taking him so long. Do you think something's happened?"

       "Well, we can't really tell from here." The blonde leaned back in his chair. "Rather hard to see what's going on behind a closed door, and there aren't any cameras inside, from what I could tell anyway."

       "Something's wrong..." the older male said, growing concern in his voice, before he stood and headed towards the sealed door. "I should go check."

       "Leorio, don't," Kurapika said bluntly.

       "I'm going," Leorio insisted. "Unlock the door."

       "...No."

       "But he could be in trouble in there!"

       "I know that!" Kurapika turned to him then, the worry evident on his face. "But you know as well as I do that Gon needs to do this himself. He has to send them a message, otherwise they'll just do this all over again and this'll all be for nothing. Now sit. _Down_." Leorio could tell he wanted to go too but was using all his self-control not to.

       After a while the young doctor walked back to his chair and quietly sat himself down, worriedly looking at the video feed of Killua's door once more. "I'm still worried for him," he said.

       Kurapika could only agree. "I know."

       It was then that the screens warned of another spike in network activity. Kurapika's fingers flew over the keyboard as he tried to slow their progress, a game of move and counter-move. Still, Kurapika could only delay them; there was no stopping them here.

       He'd only just started when Leorio sat up straight, a small frown on his face as he asked, "Did you hear that?"

       "Hear what?" Kurapika barely spared him a look. He didn't really have time for conversation right now.

       That was when he heard a faint metallic clang.

       "That." By this point Leorio was on his feet, looking around the room for the source. Kurapika himself had slowed down then, paying the young doctor a bit more attention.

       "...Yeah. I heard that too.....?"

       When they heard that sound again they went still, their attention drawn to the metal grate up high on one of the walls. Barring the sounds coming from the various pieces of electronics around them, the server room had gone eerily quiet. After a while, it was Kurapika who broke the silence, speaking in a hushed whisper with great urgency in his voice.

       "... ... ...They're inside the vents!"

       It was then the metal grate flew off the wall, clattering loudly onto the floor as four black-clad Zoldyck butlers burst out of the vent and into the room.

~*~

       "HAAAHHH!!!" With a cry Gon's fist crashed into the solid stone floor, his opponent jumping clear at the last moment. Still he didn't let up, charging at the older male and unleashing a rapid series of straights, hooks and haymakers, all glowing brightly with the young Hunter's aura.

       "Come now! You don't really think you can hit me with that, do you?" Hisoka asked bemusedly, dodging and deflecting each of Gon's attacks without much effort, almost gliding effortlessly with a grace not unlike that of a dancer. Getting a few meters' distance between him and Gon, he suddenly paused, as though a thought had occurred to him that second. "Oh, that's right! You're here for your _friend_. Killua-kun, was it? Why don't we talk about him for a while?" Gon's eyes narrowed; his response was to try to kick Hisoka in the face.

       Hisoka dodged easily, and took this as a sign to continue.

       "Poor boy had so many things on his mind," he said. He blocked Gon's follow-up kicks and punches without even blinking. Hisoka watched the boy's movements closely, how fluidly that young body moved to attack him and how well-developed his aura was for someone his age, all while he continued to talk. "Which city to go to next, which inns are safe to stay in, whether or not the homeless man sitting at the corner is actually one of his family's lackeys... To think that he's now free from all those worries now that he's back under his brother's control, well it must be quite the weight lifted off his shoulders."

       Gon's scowl deepened.

       "I could see it. He thought otherwise, but it was so easy." Hisoka leapt back as Gon's fist shattered the coffee table and fractured the heavy floor tiles beneath it, the boy immediately charging from his low position to try for an uppercut which the older male also dodged. "His worries, his wants..... his _desires_. A bloodthirsty killer like him, we're rather similar in that regard. Sharing the same Nen-type probably helps," he added, eyeing Gon as he spoke.

       "Shut up. He's nothing like you!" Gon leapt at Hisoka. A high kick dodged, a couple of hooks were deflected by the other's hands, followed by a roundhouse kick blocked by Hisoka's left forearm, taking out a beanbag chair along the way, and a right straight the older male dodged altogether, all trying to land one good, solid _hit_ on the Magician. The power of his attacks certainly wasn't lacking, Gon could feel it in his hands and feet and the muscles of his arms and legs, but Hisoka was quick to defend. He tried to jam his knee into the older male's midsection, glowing bright with his Nen, only for Hisoka to block it with both hands. That's when he noticed it; Hisoka was blocking more and more.

       Through it all the smile on Hisoka's face grew. This was just the appetizer. Soon he'd be ready for the main course, and he knew just how to start it off.

       In a flash he suddenly appeared behind Gon, lips so very close to the boy's ear, and whispered:

       "He wants you, you know..."

       Gon's brown eyes widened, the boy frozen in place.

       "He thought he could hide it. Of all the things he wanted, above all else, he wanted _you_."

       For a moment Gon found himself in the Royal Palace again, saw the girl Komugi lying injured on the ground and that... _thing_ hunched over her trying to repair the damage, while Killua tried to get him to see reason, as words all too familiar to him echoed in his mind.

       _I guess it's easy for you, right?_

       "Shut up!" Gon immediately turned on him, launching into a knifehand strike at his neck, but Hisoka spun clear of the attack, laughing lightly at the anger in Gon's eyes. He jumped clear when Gon charged at him, the boy's fist putting another crater into the floor, and another, and another.

       "Everyone could see it. At least, I certainly could." Hisoka continued talking as he parried another right straight and dodged a left hook. "Perhaps you could have seen it too..." With a loud cry Gon shot out with a high kick, burying his left foot partway into the wall when Hisoka deftly avoided the attack. "...Maybe even done something about it..." Finding his footing the boy quickly rounded on him, only for the older male to reappear behind Gon with a smirk. "...If only you had paid closer attention."

       _You wouldn't understand..._

       Gon went livid.

       "I said SHUT! UUUUUPP!!!" Gon's aura surged then, and not a moment later he shot across the room and was all over Hisoka once more. This time he was quicker, with more force behind his kicks and punches. That was the last straw, his anger boiling over. Gon knew his own sins; if he'd just listened, had been just a little less selfish -- if he'd been a better friend -- things could have been better, _should_ have been better, and he didn't need Hisoka of all people to remind him of this.

       Gon came at Hisoka with another high kick, dodging to his left, only for Gon to land on the wall behind him and with his legs pushed powerfully and shot forward at the older male, right arm outstretched as his fist struck the side of Hisoka's face, the force carrying him past where he stood. But something about the hit felt a little off. It felt light, shallow, and missing that solid quality of a good, hard hit...

       When he noticed those golden-yellow eyes watching him, Gon realized he'd made a mistake.

       Reacting quickly, Hisoka's hand shot out and grabbed Gon's ankle just as he flew past. The boy gave a yelp as the hand tightened and swung his entire body into the entertainment center with a loud bang, the inactive TV crumpling behind him. Before Gon could clear his head of the jarring impact, before he could even _blink_ Hisoka punched him in the gut hard, knocking the wind out of him, and quickly followed with a reverse roundhouse kick to the head, sending the spiky-haired boy sprawling onto the floor a good ten meters away.

       "That's it?" Hisoka asked from where he stood, arms outstretched and not even the worse for wear. "Is that all you can do, after I waited this long?! I want my money's worth!!!" His tone was half-joking and half-mocking, that amusement not once leaving his eyes.

       Taking a second to catch his breath Gon propped himself up, coughing harshly from the punch he took, spraying a few red droplets onto the floor. He'd barely managed to block that last one with his arms; if his timing with his Ryu had been just a little bit off, he was sure he'd have broken something.

       "...No wonder he left you."

       Gon's anger positively flared then. His hands clenched tightly, crushing the solid stone floor in their grip, his Nen rolling off him in harsh waves. Hisoka could feel it seeping into him, sending tingles along his spine as he took it all in. Gon turned on him with a look of pure rage on his face, muscles coiling and ready to attack, and was so, so _very_ close to doing so.

       It was then that Gon remembered.

       _At its center, a storm is always calm._

       Gon's eyes gently fell closed, and moments later his Nen began to recede, slowly until it was visibly calmer, steadier, taking on a quality that somehow seemed both warm as sunlight and cold as a dagger's blade all at once. When Gon next opened his eyes the scowl from before was still there, but his expression was more tempered and calm and not just raw anger etched on his face, hardened but controlled, his eyes speaking of a serene but focused fury.

       The glint in Hisoka's eyes brightened subtly, the fingers on his right hand giving just the faintest twitch in response to Gon's display, urging, _itching_ to act.

       He could barely suppress the urge to rip out Gon's throat right then and there, feel the boy's warm, sweet blood running down his hand as the life seeped out of him, that innocent spark in his eyes slowly snuffed out like a dying star. It was tempting, and very much so... But he'd already waited this long for his prize; surely he could wait just a few minutes more. The anticipation was maddening.

       Still, that didn't mean he couldn't have a little taste of him now.

       For awhile the two stood off from one another, getting a better measure of their opponent and waiting for the other to make the first move. Silence filled the room as time passed. Five seconds became ten. Then twenty.

       Then thirty.

       One minute passed.

       A single sweatdrop slid from Gon's brow into the corner of his eye.

       Not once did Gon blink. The focus on his face was evident, his body still, at once calm and tense like a coiled viper ready to strike, waiting for the slightest provocation to attack.

       The smile on Hisoka's face only grew, getting more impressed by the second.

       _Alright then. Let's see what you can really do..._

       In a flash he sent three playing cards flying towards the boy. As the cards passed under the room's lights they gave off a sheen as though they were made of thin, sharp metal. Gon stood his ground staring down the oncoming projectiles 'til the last second, ducking low under them and charging at the other male with great speed. Just as quickly Hisoka sent another trio of cards his way, aiming for where the boy would be. Gon twisted to the right to dodge those as well, when his foot found itself on some dust from his earlier attacks. His footing slipped, three more cards clustered tightly together flying straight for his head.

       Gon quickly pushed off the floor with his right hand, one card just slicing into his cheek and another his shoulder, and after recovering his balance shot forward at Hisoka, aiming to land a punch at his face. The older male sidestepped the attack, only for Gon to flip mid-air and land on the couch facing him, launching into a kick which Hisoka blocked with both arms. Hisoka's hand then sped towards Gon's neck, nails aiming to slice open the teen's jugular. Gon dropped to his knees and just barely got underneath, missing him by just a few millimeters and slicing through a few strands of his spiky hair. The Magician quickly swung his hand around, just catching the edge of the boy's jacket as Gon leapfrogged forward and tucked into a roll, a quartet of playing cards burying themselves into the stone floor behind him, before turning back around and kicking the nearest beanbag chair towards Hisoka, careening towards him like an out-of-control soccerball.

       An instant later it exploded in a burst of fabric and filler, obscuring Hisoka's immediate vicinity in a cloud of shredded beanbag chair. A quick sweep of his arm solved that problem, the resulting air pressure clearing Hisoka's line of sight almost immediately. But where was Gon.....?

       A high-pitched, dissonant hum answered that, the rumble of rapidly-building Nen drowning out his surroundings with a golden-orange light.

       "Saisho wa guu..... Jan! Ken!!!"

       Hisoka had just enough time to turn around and see.

       "GUUUUUUU!!!!!"

       Gon saw him move, hands shooting out to catch his fist at the last possible instant. The impact was palpable -- Gon could feel it in his hand, up the muscles of his arm and shoulder -- but something seemed off, and it took the teen a few seconds to notice a familiar gummy, viscous rubberiness enveloping his fist, that reddish-pink glow nearly lost in his own sun-like flare. His eyes widened.

       _No way...!!!_

       Hisoka had used his Bungee Gum to stop his Rock attack.

       Gon grit his teeth. The muscles in his arm, upper body and legs strained as he tried to break through. Hisoka wasn't doing much better, having dug in his feet as the sinews and muscles in his arms stood out, the Bungee Gum stretching and rippling trying to smother and contain all that power.

       _Shit!_ Gon knew he had to act fast. Channeling what little Nen he could into his legs -- all he could spare, really -- the young Hunter pushed forward, yelling at the top of his lungs as he put all his weight into it. The Bungee Gum was already at its limit, straining as Gon tried to force his way through. First one centimeter. Then two. Then three. And with one last push, Gon shot forward as he finally broke through with a loud, resounding _snap_.

       Hisoka barely avoided Gon's Rock attack then, having deflected the boy _just_ enough to twist out of the way. The punch just grazed Hisoka's vest, the energy tearing through black fabric and singing the skin beneath as Gon careened forward and into the wall behind him. The impact was massive, kicking up a huge cloud of dust and debris in its wake and shaking the surroundings like an earthquake, the force enough to punch a fist-sized hole clear through to the other side of the wall.

       In the middle of all this, for just one brief instant, Hisoka's golden-yellow gaze shone, practically _beamed_ at Gon's display of strength. In the exact moment after that, amidst all the chaos, he realized the spiky-haired teen had disappeared from sight.

       Almost immediately Hisoka used Gyo and scanned the room left and right; the boy was likely using Zetsu, and though fading fast the room was still saturated with remnants of his aura from that last attack making him harder to detect. Out of the corner of his eye he caught movement to his left, then heard a footfall to his right, and the instant he saw a flash of green he attacked, playing cards each sharper than a scalpel flying from his hand with one swift motion.

       When he saw the empty jacket sliced through by his cards, Hisoka's eyes narrowed and he quickly turned, only to be met with Gon's closed fist slamming into the side of his face with the force of a cannon.

       He'd had to act fast. Gon knew. He knew didn't have the time to use Jajanken, knew the sound of him announcing the attack, even in a whisper, would've tipped Hisoka off as to where he was. He knew his cover would only last a scant few seconds, knew he had to time this just right -- but sometimes, that was all you needed in a fight.

       So when he saw Hisoka had taken the bait, that he'd been distracted for just one small moment, Gon exploded from the dust cloud and struck with the strongest punch he could shy of his signature move. The hit was solid, Gon was sure; he could feel the impact in his hand, in his wrist, up his forearm, elbow joint, upper arm and shoulder, in his muscles and tendons. A good, solid, _hard_ punch. The momentum carried him past Hisoka, had to tuck and roll to come up on all fours just a few meters away. The force had staggered him, forcing the older male a couple of steps back, but it didn't send him down. Gon watched him warily.

       It was then that Gon heard Hisoka start to laugh. An amused laughter as though an unexpected yet pleasant surprise had just fallen onto his lap. Gon wasn't sure why, but it sent chills up his spine. That familiar killing intent from before slowly filled the room once more, threatening to smother him as alarm bells went off in his head.

       Almost as soon as he'd started Hisoka stopped, straightening himself out where he stood. Muscles popped and his hands clenched at his sides, and just as suddenly he stopped, golden-yellow eyes snapping open and focusing their gaze solely on Gon just a short distance away, a wide smile spreading across his lips as he spoke in a darkly smooth and menacing tone.

       "Aahhh... Now, this'll be _fun_!"

       He was sooo going to enjoy this...

 

~*~TO BE CONTINUED...~*~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CHAPTER NOTES: By all the gods of space..... I was sooooo nervous going into this one. I mean, it had a bit of a slow start, and I know I'm small potatoes compared to a myriad of other authors out there, and it can be rather difficult to instill the same sense of urgency or intensity in certain scenes in written form as could be shown in a drawn or animated medium. And any Gon vs. Hisoka fight, even in fanfic form, carries certain expectations with it. I just hope that, at least to start with, I delivered on said expectations, even if it's a little bit. Anyway, that's all for now. Thanks again, and please do leave a comment or two as they help me improve and keep me going, and constructive criticism is very much welcomed. Until next chapter, everyone!


End file.
